Tu dois vivre Severus
by Dark Cape
Summary: Severus Rogue échappe au destin tragique que lui avait prévu Voldemort. Une nouvelle année scolaire se profile après un été mouvementé...
1. Chapter 1

Bon bah nous y voila, ma première fic sur l'univers Harry Potter et aussi mon premier SSHG, donc j'espère que vous allez aimer, je fais de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi à part l'intrigue, tout est propriété de l'excellentissime J.K. Rowling, Je me permet de modifier deux ou trois petites choses mais le moins possible histoire que ça reste encore crédible. Les personages auront leur caractère habituel, ce n'est pas parce que la guerre est finie que ça doit être le grand n'importe quoi ! Ou presque =D

Bonne lecture !

**Résurection**

Il gisait là, dans cet endroit sinistre contre une vitre ensanglantée et laissé pour mort, ce qu'il était. Rogue venait d'être abattu de sang froid par Voldemort et surtout Nagini qui avait violemment terminé le travail de son maître en lui transperçant la peau de ses énormes crochets pointus comme des poignards. Une fine couche opaque blanche commençait à voiler ses yeux d'obsidienne perlés de larmes qui venaient d'être recceuillies par Harry Potter lui-même. Il venait de rendre son dernier souffle, lourd et accablé de souffrance. Il se disait qu'au moins il allait revoir sa Lily, mais que même une fois arrivé il devrait se coletiner cet abruti de James Potter ! Son sang coulait encore par un fin filet laissant une plaie béante au niveau de son cou que le seigneur des ténèbres venait de trancher comme un lâche. Tel était le prix du mensonge. Quelques longues secondes après sa mort, personne ne sut ou n'entendit une aide précieuse arriver. Non tout le monde était bien trop occupé à se cacher ou à combattre contre l'ennemi. Alors c'est dans une infinie discretion que le Phénix de Dumbledore disparu à la mort de son maitre se posa près du corps de Severus. Il se posa ensuite sur son épaule et commença un long larmoiement pour cicatriser les plaies du professeur de potions afin de le réssuciter. Dumbledore avant sa mort avait certainement tout prévu, même l'éventualité que son espion se fasse tuer. Et il avait une fois de plus raison, ce vieux fou devait avoir des dons ! Lorsque Fumseck estima qu'il avait assez pleuré, il attendit un quelconque signe de vie. Rogue cligna faiblement les yeux et inspira comme si ce fut la première fois, l'oxygène lui brulant les poumons, il ne pouvait retenir un cri de douleur comme un nouveau né. Il était si vulnérable ! Il tourna la tête péniblement en regardant l'oiseau et murmura un " Merci" chose peu banale venant de sa bouche et aussitôt il retomba dans l'inconscience. le Phénix l'avait peut-être ressucité néanmoins, il demeurait faible comme un nourisson. L'oiseau s'accrocha au col de sa cape et entamma une longue ascencion pour le déposer dans un endroit un peu moins hostile à la vie. Fumseck fit atterir le professeur dans une clairière non loin de Poudlard mais assez pour ne pas qu'ils tombe nez à nez avec d'autres mangemorts. Une fois fait, l'oiseau retourna vers une destination inconnue le laissant seul et en sécurité pour qu'il récupère les forces nécessaires pour survivre. Il avait l'air torturé même en dormant, ses traits étaient durcis et son corps crispé. Dans une demie somnolance, quelques heures après que le Phénix du défunt directeur l'avait déposé, il sentait une drôle de présence l'entourer. Il voulut sortir sa baguette de sa poche arrière mais n'en avait pas la force. Les bruissements des feuilles sous le vent paisible et la lune pleine élcairant comme en plein jour ne suiffisait pas à l'apaiser. Il entendait des branches grincer ou même se fendre sous le pas d'une créature approchant. Mes cela venait de tous les côtés. Il pensa alors qu'il était fichu et sourit cyniquement avant de penser que ce pauvre oiseau avait perdu son temps. Il ferma les yeux quelque secondes pour faire le vide dans ses pensées et quand il les rouvrit, il vit trois têtes penchées au-deussus de lui. Mais elles ne lui paraissaient pas familières et d'ailleurs ces trois têtes étaient pourvues d'une très longue chevelure blanche et d'oreilles pointues. Des visages féminins aux traits grâcieux et angéliques se tenaient là.

-" Severus Tobias Rogue..." Elles prirent toutes trois la parole dans une voix assez étrange et hybrique

-" Nous sommes les elfes de la forêt interdites, nous allons vous guérir." La probabilité qu'un humain croise un elfe gardien de forêt était impossible, ces créatures n'avait rien en commun avec les elfes de maison, non les protecteurs des forêts étaient très grands et avaient une apparence humaine. Severus pensait même que ce n'était qu'un légende pour enfants à dormir debout, il n'avait croisé la théorie de leur existance que dans des livres sur les créatures hypothétiques ou disparues de la civilisation sorcière et fantastique donc sa surprise fut totale. Il ne bronchait pas et laissait ces demoiselles assises en tailleur prendre grand soin de lui dans une infinie douceur. Elles récitaient des incantations faisant apparaitre des halos de lumière colorées autour du professeur docile qui sentait ses forces le regagner. Quand elles eurent terminé, il prit appui sur ses coudes et se releva pour se dégourdir les membres. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas marché depuis vingt ans et les jambes engourdies ne tardèrent pas à faire circuler un flot sanguin puissant pour qu'il puisse rester debout. Il voulut se retourner pour remercier ses guérisseuses mystérieuses mais elle avaient déjà disparu. Quelle timidité pensa-t-il.

-" On dirait bien que tu es un privilégié Sev' " Cette voix derrière son dos ! Et cette façon de le nommer ! Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui pouvait l'appeler comme ça. C'était si étrange, il sentait le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Cela faisait quoi ? dix-neuf ans ? Vingt ans qu'elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole malgré ses excuses les plus sincères ? Il se retourna vivement et il lui fit face.

-" Lily !" Laissa-t-il échapper dans un souffle. Il courru dans sa direction mais fût extrêment frustré quand il se rapella qu'elle n'était plus que fantôme

-" Severus..." Elle lui adressa un large sourire presque émue de pouvoir lui parler après tant d'années. Le pauvre professeur sentit les muscles de son visage se crisper. Un noeud se forma dans sa gorge et il sortit des paroles presque inaudibles.

-" Je suis tellement désolé..." Murmura-t-il

-" Je sais, et je te pardonne..." A ces mots, une larme, puis deux puis une troisième virent s'échouer sur les joues du professeur de potions soulagé d'entendre ces paroles rassurantes. Il avait toujours espéré attendre ce moment qu'il pensait ne viendrait jamais. Mais il s'était trompé. Mieux vaut tard que jamais. Il se laissa aller à son émotion. Voir Lily le rendait heureux et en même temps si triste, triste de ne pas pouvoir la toucher, ou de la prendre dans ses bras. Ce sont des regards longs et silencieux qu'ils s'adressaient lourds de sens. Elle savait qu'il avait aidé son fils malgré le fait qu'il fut le portait craché de James. Elle savait également tout depuis le début, ça faisait des années qu'elle l'observait en silence et fière qu'il soit devenu professeur, lui avait passé sa jeunesse le nez perdu dans des pages de bouquins quand il ne se faisait pas harceler par les maraudeurs.

-" Le temps presse Severus, cette nuit de grandes choses seront accomplies, des bonnes et des mauvaises. Le jour va bientôt se lever, dans quelques heures tu retourneras à Poudlard. Beaucoup sont morts de la main des ténèbres, mais tu devras enlever ton masque devant le peu de survivants pour qu'au moins ils sachent de quel clan tu étais..." Le professeur n'était pas très enjoué à l'idée de devoir faire un discours devant son école réduite en cendres, mais il fallait bien que tout soit remis en ordre.

-" Tu dois vivre Severus " Ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle presque épique

Lily Evans Potter semblait disparaitre dans un brouillard épais se levant, Rogue faisant tout pour l'en empêcher. Il avait besoin de sa présence, d'entendre sa douce voix encore, son amie perdue et aimante le laissa seul avec ses pensées.

-" Lily !" Cria-t-il au bord de la folie. Mais rien ne se fit et la plaine redevint limpide se débarassant de toutes brumes. Il tomba sur ses genoux avec un visage complètement inexpressif, les bras raidis le long du corps. Il jeta un oeil furtif autour de lui pour voir si personne n'avait assisté à ce qui - selon lui- était un moment de faiblesse. Le gardien des cachots ruminait l'ultime suggestion que venait de lui faire Lily, enfin ce n'était pas présenté comme tel mais plutôt comme un ordre : "Tu dois vivre Severus".

Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ?


	2. Le règne du chaos

**Réponse brêve aux reviews**

Vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir et je vous remercie d'avoir souligné un point capital qui touche à l'aération, parce qu'en plus je suis absolument d'accord avec vous, donc promis je ferais de mon mieux pour éviter de faire des blocs digne d'un bon Tetris =D

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture...

**Le règne du chaos**

Après quelques heures de marche et l'esprit fusant de questions et sous un soleil radieux, le professeur Rogue arriva aux portes de Poudlard, ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait. Il voyait là toute la sauvagerie de l'armée de mangemorts du seigneur des ténèbres. Le chateau était saccagé. Il ne ressemblait plus qu'à un vieux donjon millénaire en ruines. Le pont qui traversait le vide était resté presque intact malgré tous les impacts qu'il avait dû subir. Il n'osait imaginer l'interieur de l'école ou pire encore, son cachot avec tous ses ingrédients si précieux pour les potions. Rien que d'y penser il en eût mal au coeur. Il traversa le pont au dessus du gouffre pour se rendre à l'entrée principale et de loin, il voyait Granger, Weasley et Potter, ce dernier lançant quelque chose avec conviction dans le vide puis se retourner pour se rendre au château. Rogue tira donc comme conclusion que le jeune Potter avait terrassé Voldemort. Soudain, il s'arrêta sur place essayant de prendre en considération ce qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit : Si Potter était là, sain et sauf, c'est que l'autre n'avait pas du s'en sortir et il devaient en finir cette nuit là. Le professeur tira sur la manche de son bras gauche et posa son regard sur son avant bras : Intact ! Il soupira de soulagement et se surprit même à décrocher un très léger sourire. La marque des ténèbres avait disparu laissant place à une peau douce et moins pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. Il rabaissa sa manche et marcha d'un pas décidé vers l'école.

Quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, le trio filait lourdement vers le château ou le couloir avait été transformé en infirmerie imporivsée. Hermione tenait fermement la main de Ron qui prennait une teinte violette, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout .

-" Potter !" Hurla une voix grave et lointaine derrière eux. Tous trois se tournèrent simultanément faisant face au vent qui balayait leur cheveux en arrière. Ils virent une silhouette noire se dessiner avec une cape volant au gré de la rafale. Harry plissa les paupières comme s'il voyait flou. Hermione lâcha la main de Ron et prit un air grave presque choqué.

-" Cela ne peut pas être... " Elle regarda ses amis successivement qui se dévisageaient tout autant incrédules " Vous pensez que... ?" Reprit-elle prennant soin de ne pas nommer l'homme qu'elle avait cru reconaître de peur de dire une bêtise. Elle s'avança de quelque pas puis comme il s'avançait très vite, sa mémoire lui confirma bien vite ses soupçons.

-" Rogue !" Souffla-t-elle très fort. Les deux garçons derrière restaient interdits, Ron se pétrifia presque d'angoisse tandis que la jeune femme se mit à courrir à tout rompre pour atteindre l'homme qu'ils avaient abandonné dans la cabane hurlante pensant qu'il était mort. Mais c'était Hermione, une élève qu'il avait toujours adoré rabaisser durant ses années scolaires qui vint l'acceuillir en premier. Elle se planta à un mètre de lui et les larmes plein les yeux elle ne put murmurer qu'un simple " Professeur !" tellement le noeud formé dans sa gorge lui faisait mal. L'homme était stupéfait, il avait eu beau la torturer pendant toutes ces années et elle lui était resté loyale. Hermione s'essuya les yeux du revers de ses mains et profita d'une vue plus nette pour examiner son professeur. Aux premiers abords, il n'avait plus toutes ces traces ensanglantées ni-même de cicatrices sur sa gorge et en y regardant de plus près, on aurait dit qu'il avait rajeuni et que ses cheveux habituellement très épais étaient fluides dans le vent. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et empoigna le bras gauche de son professeur et le dénuda.

-" Granger ?" Demanda-t-il avec une pointe se voulant menaçante, mais il n'opposa aucune résistance. Hermione vit par surprise que l'avant bras du professeur de potions était nu de tout dessin démoniaque. Elle lui rendit son bras et baissa les yeux rouge de honte venant de se rendre compte de son geste déplacé. Il la toisa avec un air suspicieux et les deux autres garçons rappliquèrent à bout de souffle

-" Professeur... Que...Que s'est-il passé ?" Demanda Harry en reprenant son haleine.

-" Longue histoire" Dit l'interessé en relevant un sourcil. " Venez, ne restons pas là !" Il se plaça devant et entamma le peu de marche qu'il leur restait à faire pour atteindre en fin le château. Quand Severus Rogue entra, malgré leurs occupations, tout le monde le dévisagea sur son passage marchant comme un lion majestueux sa cape à la main pour ne pas la salir des débris et de la poussière tombée durant la bataille. Il avait vraiment l'air radieu comparé à toutes les mines abattues qui se pressaient autour de lui. Le professeur McGonagall vint devant lui, ne prononçant aucun mot et lui désigna simplement du doigt la salle du réfectoire où avaient été alignés des dizaines et des dizaines de cadavres d'étudiants, de professeurs et de renforts tués injustement voulant protéger le chateau. Parmis-eux se trouvaient Rémus Lupin, le seul maraudeur qui ne lui avait pas cherché autant de soucis que James, Sirius et Peter. Non loin, l'un des double Weasley, pâlit par la mort et sa famille se tenant autour de lui. Il y avait eu là tant d'injustices, alors pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi est-ce que Severus Rogue avait été le seul mort ramené à la vie par l'oiseau de Dumbledore ? Il s'assit sur une des marches qui autrefois menait à la table des professeurs et resta là, accablé par son sort. Sa mort aurait pu être une délivrance pour lui alors pourquoi ce vieux fou de Dumbledore avait-il - même outre-tombe- décidé de son destin alors que une multitude d'innocents étaient pleurés à ce moment même alors que lui avait presque reçu la mort comme libération ? Et puis qui l'aurait pleuré lui ? Minerva l'imita en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

-" Le jeune Potter m'a tout raconté Severus, vous êtes un héros, néanmoins il faudra m'éclaircir le mystère de votre... Réincarnation" Rogue planta ses yeux d'obsidienne dans ceux de la directrice des Gryffondor. Il soupira d'avance d'exhaspération avant de sortir le plus naturellement du monde :

-" Fumseck" Son interlocutrice resta un instant sous l'effet de la surprise puis elle sourit.

-" Allons Severus, je suis certaine qu'il y a une bonne raison qu'il vous ait rendu la vie..." Il bouillonait à l'interieur et avait envie de hurler l'insjustice. " En attendant nous avons un chateau à reconstruire et morts à enterrer malheureusement." Puis McGonagall prit la parole pour tous, elle commença un discours sous l'oeil avisé du directeur.

-" Comme vous le savez, Poudlard n'a pas été construite en un jour, mais grâce aux sortilèges évolués dont nous disposons, il pourra être possible de le reconstuire en un claquement de doigts. Monsieur Rusard, arrêtez-donc de balayer vous voyez que ça ne sert à rien !" L'intéressé leva les yeux au ciel et prit sa chatte dans ses bras pour la câliner. " Je vous demande votre aide à tous." Elle leva sa baguette en direction du ciel très vite immitée par les autres étudiants présents et ils lancèrent un sort informulé. Les débris se levaient pour aller se recoller aux endroit précis d'où ils étaient tombés et le sort était si puissant qu'il s'appliqua à toute la périphérie du château. Tout resplendissait. Tout était vraiment redevenu comme la veille.

-" Bien, maintenant il est temps de donner une sépulture digne à tous les protecteurs de Poudlard."


	3. Baggages et émotions

Chapitre 3 déjà en ligne whaa je suis fière d'être aussi fluide xD

**Lessa** : Ah oui toi aussi tu détestes les fics pas terminées et pas mises à jours depuis au moins 2 ans lol, c'est frustrant hein ? xD En tout cas ce mois-ci ne vous attendez pas à voir beaucoup de chapitres postés je serais en vacs. Mais je fais la promesse d'achever cette fiction !

**Baggages et émotions**

L'un des jardins de Poudlard avait été transformé en cimetière, lieu de recueillement. Une stèle de pierre avait été érigée où dessus figurait tous les noms des victimes gravés en lettres d'or. Tout le monde avait perdu quelqu'un dans la guerre éclair apocalyptique qui venait de se produire. Tout le monde avait prit la parole au moins une fois avant de rendre à la terre ces enveloppes charnelles. Le directeur, lui avait assisté de loin à tout ça ne voulant pas perturber les derniers hommages que l'on faisait aux victimes. Il observait tour à tour ses élèves faire leur discours et du bien reconnaitre qu'ils n'étaient pas si écervelés que cela. Il était ému et à la foi terriblement en colère contre lui-même. Emu car il se disait qu'il y aurait des têtes qu'il ne verrait plus jamais et qui au fond allait manquer. Mais ça jamais il ne l'admettrait publiquement. Au moins une cinquantaine de résidents avaient péri. Les familles des défunts prévenues en urgence par des hibous avaient fait le déplacement. Ils avaient hurlé leur douleur et se demandaient pourquoi la vie de leurs enfants avait été prise aussi brutalement. Rogue ne supportant plus la scène se rendit dans ses cachots faisant voler sa cape au vent. Hermione qui l'observait baissa les yeux quand il s'évanouit dans l'obscurité.

La soirée tomba et la pluie avec, une pluie battante comme si la nature pleurait les pertes de tous ces sorciers et sorcières. Les Gryffondor venaient de récupérer leur salle commune mais n'étaient guère enchantés et un silence assourdissant règnait en maitre. Il y'avait tout de même de la joie d'avoir vaincu une bonne fois pour toutes le seigneur des ténèbres, néanmoins, il y'avait toujours une grosse part de souffrance et d'amertume du fait qu'il ait massacré des innoncents qui étaient leurs amis. Dans un coin, George Weasley se tenait debout seul face à la fenêtre observant l'horizon menaçant. Non loin de là, Ginny et Ron étaient assis autour d'une petite table ronde éclairée par la lueur d'une bougie. Ils avaient une pensée pour leur frère Fred.

-" C'est comme ci une partie de moi venait de mourir avec lui" Déclara George d'un ton mélancolique. Ils n'étaient pas jumeaux pour rien, d'ailleurs avec qui allait-il trouver de nouvelles farces et attrapes ? Concevoir de nouvelles sucreries amusantes et colorées ? Tous baissèrent les yeux. Hermione et Harry discutaient tous deux sur un fauteuil au coin de feu tandis que presque tous les autres élèves se hâtaient de faire leur valise. En effet, au vue des circonstances tous les cours avaient été annulés et les élèves rentreraient le lendemain matin dans leurs familles respectives.

-" Poudlard va être bien vide... Je me demande bien ce que je vais faire cet été..." Murmura Harry très peu enjoué. Hermione le dévisagea en attendant des précisions " Je n'ai nulle part où aller, je me suis arrangé avec McGonagall pour pouvoir rester ici." Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux et pensa que c'était une très bonne chose.

-" Tu sais Harry, je n'ai pas d'endroit où aller non plus..." Le survivant fronça les sourcils plein d'incompréhension. " Avant de partir au début de l'année, j'ai... j'ai lancé un sortilège d'oubliettes à mes parents." La voix de la jeune femme se fit tremblotante et quelques larmes virent s'échouer sur son menton. " Si je retourne chez moi, ils ne sauront pas qui je suis ni ce que je suis... J'ai fait ça pour les protéger." Harry enserra son amie qui posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il lui murmura quelques paroles apaisantes à l'oreille.

-" Hermione, il faut aller voir McGonagall pour lui expliquer ton cas ." La jeune femme acquiesça de la tête. Harry se leva et proposa sa main à son amie pour l'accompagner voir le professeur de métamorphoses.

Dans les couloirs, c'était un véritable remue-ménage, tout le monde allait de part en part pour les préparatifs du départ de l'école. On aurait dit une fourmilière. Quand Harry et Hermione arrivèrent au bureau de la directrice des gryffondor, la porte était grande ouverte. Les deux jeunes gens l'apperçurent en compagnie du professeur Rogue. Ils toquèrent par politesse. Les deux adultes relevèrent la tête un peu comme surpris dans leur conversation.

-" Entrez, je vous en prie " Fit McGonagall en souriant

-" Bonsoir professeur, monsieur le directeur." Commença Hermione en les regardant tour à tour.

-" Qu'y a-t-il Hermione ?" Commença la vieille femme voyant bien l'air accablé et presque honteux de la lionne

-" C'est à dire que... Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi... J'ai fait subir un sortilège d'oubliettes à mes parents au début de l'année pour ne pas que Voldemort s'en prenne à eux ."

-" Miss Granger !" Fit alors Minerva choquée par cette révélation. Rogue se contenta d'ouvrir grands les yeux ébahi par le courage qu'avait eut la jeune femme, c'était une si grande preuve d'amour !

-" Alors j'aurais espéré pouvoir rester ici avec Harry pour l'été." Le professeur de métamorphose plissa les lèvres d'un air de peser le pour et le contre tout en prenant une grande inspiration.

-" Très bien, je vous fait confiance et vous laisse le château." Les deux jeunes gens sautèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre heureux d'avoir un endroit où vivre pour les trois prochains mois. " Cependant vous ne serez pas seuls, il y'aura bien sûr Rusard pour veiller sur le bon entretient de l'école, Neville Londubat, Hagrid qui doit de toute manière reconstruire sa cabanne, le professeur Trelawney qui habite dans l'enceinte de ces murs ainsi que le professeur Rogue " La gaité des deux jeunes gens d'effaça suffisement pour qu'il ressentent un malaise à cause du dernier nom prononcé par la directrice des Gryffondor. A l'évidence, ils préféraient ça plutôt que de coucher dehors. " Allez préparez-vous pour le dernier banquet, nous n'allons pas tarder "

Quand ils arrivèrent au réfectoire, tout était redevenu comme avant que Dumbledore ne meure, les quatre grandes tables des élèves avaient été remises ainsi que la table des professeurs alors que la veille, ce n'était plus qu'une salle vide. Le faux plafond scintillait de milliers d'étoiles et les flambeaux se tenaient très fiers. Tout le monde avait fait plus ou moins d'effort pour s'habiller pour honnorer une dernière soirée l'école désormais libérée de toute malfaisance, tous les élèves portaient un chapeau de sorcier qu'ils avaient reçu en début d'année. Hermione prit place près de Ron qui était visiblement mal à l'aise.

-" Comment tu te sens ?" Demanda Hermione en lui prenant la main. Il la rejeta aussitôt. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils interpellée. " Ron pourquoi..." Il la coupa avec une agressivité à faire pâlir un loup garou :

-" Ecoute Mione, ce qui s'est passé hier soir dans la chambre... C'était pas ce que je voulais..." Il baissa alors la tête sous le regard presque vide de sens d'Hermione. Harry en face n'avait rien perdu de ce qui venait de se dérouler et resta interdit se demandant ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse. Il pensait voir sa camarade s'effondrer mais il n'en fut rien. " Je suis désolé." Prononça lentement le rouquin.

-" De toute façon c'était trop récent pour que je puisse vraiment dire que je suis peinée. Ainsi soit-il." Conclua-t-elle. Harry soupira de soulagement. Tandis que la jeune femme visiblement vexée plongea son regard sur son assiette vide.

A la table des professeurs, le directeur Rogue tapant avec le dos d'une cuillère contre un verre qui ressemblait plus au saint Graal se leva pour attirer l'attention des étudiants. Lorsqu'il eut enfin obtenu le silence le plus total, il prit la parole :

-" C'est avec une grande émotion que cette année s'achève... En avance bien entendu" Quelques élèves gloussèrent tandis que le grand Serpentard esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire.

-" T'as vu ça Harry, on dirait qu'il a enfin réussi à faire fonctionner ses zygomatiques" Souffla Hermione à son meilleur ami

-" Ses quoi ?" Fit-il

-" Laisse tomber, voir Rogue sourire c'est pas tous les jours qu'on a ça à portée d'oeil !" S'exclaffa Hermione.

-" Naturellement les dernière années qui le souhaientent pourront refaire une année afin d'obtenir leurs examens dans des conditions plus propices à la productivité... Des choses terribles se sont passées ici, j'en suis profondément navré, alors oui, vous pouvez me traiter de mangemort si vous le voulez mais en attendant regardez bien ceci " Rogue Souleva la manche de sa cape exhibant fièrement son avant bras gauche intact. Des murmures et des " Whoa !" se firent entendre à la volée " Et il serait utile que vous sachiez que jamais je n'ai trahi Dumbledore et je lui resterais fidèle à jamais..." Il fut coupé par une voix tout au bout de la salle juste en face de lui.

-" J'y compte bien Severus !" Tous les élèves se retournaient car ils avaient entendu la voix que tous ou presque considéraient comme un vieil ami.

-" Albus !" Prononça le professeur de potion. Les applaudissements ne tardèrent pas à jallir jusqu'à ce que le vieil homme, ou plutôt fantôme leva les bras pour réclamer le silence.

-" Vous avez l'air surpris de me voir... Pourtant comme tous les autres fantômes j'ai bien mérité ma place entre ces murs, ce qui va le plus me manquer sera sans doute que je ne puisse plus manger de friandises. Il faut que je trouve un moyen d'y remédier !" Tout le monde présent sourit de bon coeur. " Vous savez, le professeur Rogue n'a pas à se justifier devant vous, c'est à moi de le faire... Il y'a des années de cela alors même que la plupart d'entre vous n'étiez même pas nés, Severus est entré parmis les mangemorts dans un seul et unique but... Il devait être mon espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Alors je vous prierais à tous et à toutes de lui montrer le plus grand des respects, car pendant des années il a du se forger un personnage qu'il n'est pas vraiment. Je vous invite tous à aller à la rencontre de votre professeur si vous en avez envie bien sûr." Rogue fixa le revenant avec des prunelles digne de la plus froide des banquises. Jamais il ne le laisserait en paix. Quelque élèves observateurs dont Granger virent que le maitre des cachots n'était pas très enjoué à cette idée. " Mais ce qui est certain c'est que vous pouvez aussi grandement remercier Harry Potter. Grâce à lui, les beaux jours sont revenus pour durer encore une éternité, alors merci Harry d'avoir enfin réussi à faire règner la paix et la prospérité sur le monde sorcier." Une nouvelle pluie d'applaudissements fit vibrer la salle entière, même les professeurs se sont levés et ont frappé avec conviction dans leurs mains à présent brûlantes. D'un claquement de doigt dont lui seul avait le secret, l'esprit de Dumbledore disparut et fit en même temps envoyer tous les mets exquis sur les tables.

Alors qu'en pensez-vous jusqu'à présent ? N'hésitez pas à faire part de vos remarques


	4. Nuit agitée et oubli de réveil

**Nuit agitée et oubli de réveil**

Quand les élèves furent sommés de regagner leurs dortoirs à la fin du banquet, Hermione ne manqua pas de s'écrouler sur son lit comme une massue. Déjà, elle était épuisée et puis en plus le fait que Ron décide de la quitter au bout d'une journée l'agaçait. " Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez moi ?" Pensait-elle furieuse. Après tout, son ancien " petit ami" Viktor Krum ne lui avait plus jamais envoyé le moindre hibou depuis que lui et son école avait quitté Poudlard et voilà que maintenant Ron lui faisait faux bon. D'un autre côté, ça l'arrangeait un peu, elle ne voulait pas avoir de comptes à rendre à personne pour le moment, elle était jeune et avait bien envie d'en profiter, mais l'été qui approchait semblait bien creux. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle resta dans la pénombre allongée sur son lit les pensées divagantes et optimistes. La lionne était bien la seule dans son dortoir car les autres gryffondors voulaient fêter la victoire du survivant dans leur salle commune. Tout était très calme car elle avait lancé un sortilège d'impassibilité. Elle n'avait même pas prit la peine de se déshabiller tellement qu'elle était sereine à cet instant. Ses yeux se fermèrent petit à petit avant qu'elle ne sombre dans un profond sommeil.

De son côté Harry, dans la salle commune était solicité de toutes parts : Tout le monde voulait le remercier, l'enlacer, l'embrasser. Même les Weasley s'amusaient, en mémoire de leur farceur de frère Fred. Tout le monde avait ramené de quoi boire et de quoi manger un peu plus pour fêter dignement cette victoire du bien sur le mal comme des adolescents fous. Harry avait cerché Ginny du regard toute la soirée sans toutefois la trouver et quand elle se planta face à lui, il courru vers elle et la souleva la faisant tourbilloner dans les airs, ses longs cheveux roux flottaient. Tout le monde autour semblait muet et observait le jeune couple très heureux de se retrouver. Harry et Ginny semblaient scellés de leurs regards bleus et quand le survivant déposa son aimée à terre. Il l'approcha tout en gardant ses mains sur la taille de Ginny , lui offrant un baiser très passioné. Ils étaient enfermés dans une bulle alors qu'autour d'eux, c'était l'effervenscence.

Au final très peu de Gryffons ont dormi cette nuit là pensant qu'ils pourraient dormir dans le Poudlard Express.

Le lendemain matin, quand Hermione se réveilla, elle fut hilare de constater qu'elle n'avait pas ôté ses habits. Se secouant la tête pour chasser cette idiotie, elle se dirigea d'un pas allègre vers la salle commune et constata qu'il n'y avait plus personne, ni aucune valise sauf Harry endormi en vrac avec Ginny étendue de tout son long sur le corps de son petit ami. Elle avait la bouche ouverte et bavait légèrement. Hermione plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche pour éviter qu'un quelconque éclat de rire ne vienne perturber les amoureux. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

-" Merde, il est onze heures !" La lionne ouvrit grand les yeux et se rendit compte que sa meilleure amie avait raté le train. Enfin raté... Elle n'en était pas si sûre. Elle partit dans la salle de bain se doucher en vitesse. Une fois fait, elle rangea sa robe de sorcier. Elle n'en aurait certainement pas besoin cet été sans classes. La jeune femme prit aussi conscience que les dortoirs étaient vides. Elle n'avait pu dire au revoir à personne, mais d'un côté elle ne voulait pas voir Ron pour le moment. Hermione se rendit de nouveau dans la salle commune pour profiter du spectacle divertissant qui se déroulait. Elle se demandait comment elle pourrait bien réveiller les amoureux qui dormaient encore d'un sommeil profond. Elle sourit diaboliquement et s'apprêtait à lancer un Aguamenti quand le professeur McGonagall entra dans le repère des Gryffons. Harry et Ginny se levèrent brusquement à cause du bruit du tableau s'ouvrant.

-" Miss Granger, que faites vous avec votre baguette ?" Le professeur de métamorphose ouvrit grand les yeux . " Et vous Miss Weasley que faite vous ici ?" Ginny encore dans les vappes se frottait les yeux et s'arrêta brusquement. Elle fronça les sourcils, regarda autour d'elle et vit que le soleil dehors était déjà haut dans le ciel. Elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise.

-" Par Merlin, j'ai raté le train !" Hurla-t-elle " Ma mère va être furieuse." McGonagall leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. On ne pouvait pas la duper.

-" C'est bon Miss, arrêtez votre baratin, moi aussi j'ai été jeune. Vous pouvez rester autant que vous le désireriez. De toute façon je venais chercher les élèves restants pour l'été, nous devons énumérer le règlement des quartiers estivaux... Où est Londubat ?" Les apprentis sorciers se dévisagèrent. Personne n'avait vu Neville depuis la veille.

Un pas lourd et saccadé vibrait dans l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des garçons.

-" Je crois qu'il ne va pas tarder " Remarqua Harry. En effet, c'est un Neville complètement assomé qui entra dans la salle commune. Il marchait tel un zombie et ne remarqua les yeux perçants de Minerva qu'au dernier moment.

-" Bien je vois que tout le monde est habillé de toute manière" Neville se regarda et constata qu'il n'avait pas fait l'effort lui non plus de se changer depuis la veille. " Suivez-moi" reprit la sorcière en indiquant la route à suivre de son chef.

McGonagall les mena dans le réfectoire ou les attendaient tous les professeurs assis à leur table. Naturellement, il n'y avait que des Gryffondors qui restaient pour les congés estivaux. Ils prirent place à leur table habituelle. Minerva resta levée et avait prit la place de Rogue qui lui était assis à ses côtés. Harry fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien dire ?

-" Bien, étant donné les circonstances, le professeur Rogue m'a légué sa place de directeur, il se fera donc un plaisir de reprendre son poste de professeur de potions dès Septembre." Personne ne broncha si ce n'est Neville qui baissa la tête, quelque part dégoûté de l'avoir eut du début à la fin de sa scolarité. " D'autre part, je vais vous énumérer le règlement estival qui sera mis en place dès... Maintenant" Les étudiants inspiraient une grande bouffée d'air impatients de comparer avec le règlement habituel. " Les règles de base ne changent pas, il est interdit de vous promener seuls dans la forêt interdite sauf... Si vous êtes accompagnés d'un professeur ou de Hagrid. Le couvre feu reste fixé à neuf heures, par les temps qui courent, il se peut qu'un mangemort ou deux veuille essayer de vous faire du mal. Si tel est le cas passez par les passages secrets pour prévenir le professeur Rogue. Les pièces fermées devront le rester. Est-ce bien clair ?" Les jeunes gens aprouvèrent de la tête.

-" Mais professeur McGonagall, nous sommes en sécurité à Poudlard, pourquoi des mangemorts viendraient venger Voldemort ?"

-" Monsieur Londubat..." Rogue parla de sa voix trainante. " Il est tout à fait possible qu'il y'ait des failles dans la sécurité..." le professeur de potions jeta un oeil à Harry à cause de la remarque qu'il lui avait fait il y'a deux nuits de cela quand l'Ordre avait débarqué en pleine nuit à Poudlard."

-" Autre chose." Ajouta Minerva " Vous pouvez vous partager la chambre des préfets durant les vacances étant donné que vos maisons resteront closes pour cette durée. D'autre part, ce soir se tiendra le bal annuel des professeurs et vous y êtes exceptionellement conviés. Vous pourrez vous rendre à Pré-au-lard après le déjeuner pour acheter tout ce dont vous auriez besoin. La cérémonie débutera à neuf heures précises."

L'idée d'aller à Pré-au-lard enchantait beaucoup Harry et Hermione qui n'avaient pas d'affaires à eux car pas de bagages. La désormais directrice se rassit et les plateaux apparurent.


	5. Le luxe d'être préfêtenchef

**Le luxe d'être préfêt-en-chef**

Pré-au-lard était vraiment l'endroit rêvé pour tout étudiant de Poudlard. Il y avait des magasins de mode sorcière, des tavernes, des magasins de bonbons magiques... Bref de tout. Mais aujourd'hui si les étudiants avaient été envoyés là-bas c'était surtout dans le but d'aller trouver des vêtements de soirée. Hermione et Ginny restaient ensemble et les garçons eux firent les emplettes masculines de leur côté. Une journée agréable se profilait : Le soleil était au rendez-vous réchauffant délicatement l'atmosphère avec une légère brise soufflant les hautes herbes sur les côtés. Harry avait donné une bourse aux deux filles : A Ginny pour qu'elle se prenne la robe qui lui ferait le plus plaisir et à Hermione pour la même raison et pour qu'elle achète d'autres vêtements à côté car elle n'avait presque rien en terme de noises et qu'elle avait urgemment besoin de vêtements. Elle avait essayé de refuser tout l'argent que lui avait donné Harry mais celui-ci avait insisté disant que c'était normal car après tout, toutes ces années ils ont combattus ensemble et elle était sa meilleure amie donc le problème ne se posait même pas. Gênée elle avait finit par accepter.

-" Alors comment tu te sens ?" Demanda Ginny à l'attention de sa meilleure amie

-" Je vais bien... A vrai dire je vais mieux qu'hier soir." Hermione sourit timidement

-" Tu as bien raison, c'est pas dramatique après tout, c'est une expérience comme une autre."

-" De toute manière Ron et moi, c'était voué à l'échec donc autant diminuer la casse dès le départ !" Les deux jeunes femmes explosèrent de rire et entrèrent dans le village commençant par les boutiques les plus luxueuses. En vitrine, des robes vraiment magnifiques étaient exposées. Ginny se plaça face à l'une d'entre-elles afin que son reflet épouse la robe et elle se vit animée dans la vitrine en train de danser. Elle était époustoufflée.

-" On entre ?" Demanda la jeune rousse malicieuse

-" Oh non Ginny, tu as vu les prix ?" S'enquit Hermione d'un air raisonnable.

-" Et alors ? Et puis en plus on a les moyens !"

-" Non je préfère être raisonable et puis moi je dois acheter d'autres affaires à côté." Hermione plissa les lèvres en petit sourire discret puis entraina Ginny avec elle vers une boutique un peu moins onéreuse. Quand les jeunes femmes entrèrent un petit tintement de clochette retentit pour que les assistantes soient prévenues.

Plus loin, les garçons marchaient en cherchant des costumes et Harry longeant certains murs pour arracher toutes les affiches où il était présenté comme un danger. Quelques habitants le reconnurent et l'acclamèrent sur son passage lui laissant un accès assez difficile aux magasins.

-" Alors comment elle me va ?" Ginny venait de sortir d'une cabine portant une robe au bustier orné de milliers de sequins joignant un jupon de tule châtain. Hermione restait bouche-bée, cette robe était magnifique et elle s'accordait parfaitement à Ginny épousant au mieux les formes de son corps. La jeune rousse tournoya autour d'elle même.

-" Elle est parfaite ." Murmura Hermione presque jalouse de la magnificence de sa meilleure amie. " Bon allez à mon tour." La Gryffone sortit des cabines pour chercher une robe qui serait suceptible de lui plaire et au mieux de lui aller. Etrangement elle fut attirée par une robe satinée couleur émeraude. Un bustier tout comme Ginny sauf que celui-ci était nu de sequins mais par endroits était orné de strass en diamants cousus sur le tissus soyeux. Deux bandes de satin épaisses étaient cousues sur les flancs afin de faire un genre de ceinture pour ensuite l'attacher dans le dos en noeud. Sans plus attendre, Hermione la saisit, s'enferma dans une cabine et l'enfila. La robe tombait jusqu'aux pieds sans toutefois qu'elle y marche dessus. Elle se regarda dans le miroir quelque secondes examinant l'étoffe sous toutes les coutures.

-" Bon alors ça arrive ?" S'impatienta Ginny à l'extérieur. Hermione ne se fit pas attendre d'avantage et sortit de la toute petite pièce. Tout d'abord Ginny se rassit sur un fauteuil sous l'effet de la surprise. Elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche et ouvrit grand les yeux.

-" Bah quoi c'est une robe !" S'exclama Hermione

-" Oui mais... Ces couleurs ça fait un peu ... Serpentard !" Ginny fronça les sourcils

-" Et alors, l'année est terminée et puis je la trouve très belle"

-" Soit, fait comme tu veux" Lui adressa Ginny avec un clin d'oeil

Elle prirent d'autres articles à côté, bijoux, chaussures et autres vêtements pour une somme complètement folle mais il leur restait encore beaucoup d'argent. Elles n'attendirent pas les garçons pour rentrer car il étaient complètement débordés de monde et n'avaient pas encore trouvé de smoking à leur hauteur. De plus il ne restait que deux heures avant que le bal ne commence, le temps d'aller au réfectoire et de se préparer prendrait beaucoup de temps pour les demoiselles.

Quand les jeunes femmes entrèrent dans le réfectoire, elles eurent la désagréable surprise d'être seules avec les plats déjà prêts sur la table et tout chauds.

-" C'est flippant Poudlard quand on est seuls tu ne crois pas ?" Demanda la rouquine en regardant dans tous les coins pour vérifier une quelconque ombre suspecte. Hermione fit un sourire crispé parce qu'elle non plus n'était pas très rassurée et par les temps qui courraient c'était assez risqué de se balader seul dans l'école. Lorsque les jeunes femmes furent rassasiées et s'apprétaient à quitter la table, les deux garçons entrèrent exténués dans le réfectoire.

-" Bah vous en faites une tête ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?" Questiona Hermione en se levant de table. Pour toute réponse les deux garçons s'écroulèrent dans un énorme fracas sur leur chaises et se servirent d'énormes quantités de nourriture. Les gryffones firent la moue et d'un pas accordé partirent découvrir leurs nouveaux appartements. Elles commencèrent par la salle commune qui était relativement spatieuse et avait une décoration neutre pour dissiper les potentiels désacords de couleur entre maisons. Une ambiance chaleureuse avait été montée : La salle était de forme hexagonale et une grande fenêtre lumineuse était postée face à l'entrée et à droite de celle-ci se trouvait un énorme cheminée en briques rouges avec dessus posés quelques trophées de toutes maisons confondues et des photographies animées d'anciens préfêts-en-chef. Quatre gros divans de velours à la couleur des quatres maisons étaient disposés en ronde autour d'une petite table basse sous laquelle il y'avait un tapis persan rond. Toute la pièce était recouverte d'une épaisse moquette marron et les murs revêtaient des tapisseries d'époque, une grande aide pour la révision de l'histoire de la magie. En guise d'éclairage, il y'avait sur tous les murs des flambeaux de bois inépuisables et quelques bougies disséminées ça et là sur des commodes en bois de rose.

-" Whoa quel luxe !" S'exclama Ginny " Ils nous l'avaient bien caché !" Hermione éclata de rire et partit découvrir les chambres et à sa grande surprise elles étaient individuelles et semblables : Une pièce de taille moyenne dont les murs étaient recouverts de tissus violet et de bande dorées. Il y'avait une grande armoire en bois massif qui prenait toute la largeur d'un mur avec au dessus une fenêtre de style gothique cachée par des rideaux couleur taupe et de chaques côté, toujours des flambeaux de bois. En face de cette armoire monstrueuse, il y'avait un lit à baldaquin tout en bois dont les rideaux étaient pourpres et les draps n'étaient autre qu'une grande étoffe de satin doré par dessus une épaisse couette pourpre également. Il y'avait une salle de bain privative adjacente en plus de la salle de bain commune ou il y'avait un bassin dans lequel Harry s'était déjà trempé. Sans plus attendre Hermione posa ses achats sur le lit et se déshabilla afin de reprendre une douche. Elle se promenait en serviette dans sa nouvelle chambre pour aller chercher la robe et l'enfiler devant le miroir de la salle d'eau. Un fois fait elle revérifia sous toutes les coutures qu'il n'y avait aucun problèmes. "Parfait" Pensa-t-elle . Elle jeta un sort à ses cheveux pour les sécher et les boucler puis les attacha à l'aide d'une pince laissant tomber quelques mèches ondulées sur ses épaules. Elle se maquilla choisissant de réhausser ses yeux avec un fard marron très léger et appliqua un rouge à lèvres carmin. Une fois satisfaite elle sortit pour aller déballer ses nouvelle chaussures, des hauts talons de voulours noirs et d'un écrin elle sortit un magnifique colier de pierres blanches d'une pureté incroyable taillées en larmes et étincelantes qui tombaient au milieu de sa poitrine. Elle retourna devant le miroir pour faire toutes les vérifications et une fois que tout lui semblait correct, elle se décida à sortir de sa chambre pour rejoindre ses amis qui étaient déjà tous prêts. Dans la salle commune, on n'attendait plus qu'elle et tout le monde assis prenant un canapé chacun allait presque s'assoupir. Mais la voilà elle était là.

-" Bah dis-donc ça vallait le coup de t'attendre !" Bailla Ginny qui portait sa robe parfaitement aussi. Harry lui fit une mine émerveillée avant de se raviser pour dire :

-" Tu ressemble à une Serpentarde !"

-" Rho, Harry l'année est terminée et puis..." Il la coupa

-" Mais ça te vas très bien." Il se sourirent et Neville se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention.

-" Bon c'est pas le tout mais, faudrait peut-être y aller !" Les jeunes gens sourirent et sortirent de leurs appartements.

Devant la porte de la salle de bal, les couples se formèrent : Naturellement Harry passa son bras autour de celui de Ginny et Neville fit de même avec Hermione. Ils ouvrirent la porte et descendirent les marches.


	6. Le bal

Voila déjà le chapitre 6 mais je vous préviens que ma productivité va être un peu entravée pour le mois qui suit car je vais partir en vacances sans qu'il y 'ait forcément d'accès internet ce qui va être problématique pour les publications. Je vous remercie de me suivre et de poster des commentaires très intéressants et encourageants !

**Alice Loves Rock Music **: Merci à toi pour tes reviews ça fait très plaisir et je suis contente que ma fic te plaise =)

**Eileen19** : Je dois avouer que je suis d'accord avec toi sur le niveau du retour à la normale, mais d'un côté je ne voulais pas m'attarder sur ce moment là et je me suis dit que la mort de Voldemort était un bon prétexte pour faire la teuuuuf xD

**Le bal**

Tapis dans un coin sombre de la salle de bal, Rogue observait les allées et venues, les arrivées des autres professeurs en tenue de soirée. S'il avait pu être un fantôme c'est ainsi qu'il serait. Le professeur McGonagall avait tout organisé avec l'aide de quelques elfes de maison qui mettaient en place quelque rafraichissements pour les invités. Petit à petit, les enseignants arrivaient dans des tenues plus ou moins loufoques surtout le professeur Trelawney : Si un moldu avait pu juger sa tenue, premièrement il aurait pensée que c'était un genre de hippie des années soixantes, une longue robe en coton imprimé liberty avec des couleurs plus ou moins psychédéliques, ses énormes lunettes aux verres grossisants les yeux lui donnaient une certaine bonhomie. Un bandeau orné de coquillages passait au travers de ses cheveux indisciplinés. Severus se pinça les lèvres pour retenir un rictus fracassant. Il fallait dire que sa tenue était prévisible si on voyait son style de tous les jours. Mais au fond lui aussi n'avait pas réellement changé, il avait toujours une cape cela allait de soi.

-" Bien tout est prêt " Articula McGonagall à l'attention de tout le monde déjà présent. La salle en elle même était la même depuis près de quatre-cents ans, des dorures et des tableaux animés étaient posés là au fur et à mesure représentant tous les personnes qui avaient enseigné ou servi au château. Bien sûr face à la grande porte et à la piste, le professeur Dubledore avait une place de privilégié et portait son regard bienveillant sur tous les détails de la salle et s'avisant de donner quelques conseils à Minerva. C'est en dernier que se présentèrent les étudiants invités, couples déjà formés. Ils descendirent les marches avec une grâce infinie et se plantèrent en lignée devant les professeurs attendant. Ils s'inclinèrent tous dans une révérance pour se saluer poliment. Rogue au loin n'avait pas manqué l'étrange tenue de miss Granger. L'ancien directeur aux lunettes en demie-lune frappa dans ses mains :

-" Que les festivités commencent." McGonagall allait chercher de force le professeur de potions pour cette première danse tandis que les autres couples se formaient. Pour l'occasion, le professeur Flitwick s'était arrangé pour faire venir quelques de ses amis musiciens et le tout formait presque un petit orchestre, juste le nécessaire pour pouvoir divertir la vingtaine de professeurs présents. Sur l'odre de Dumbledore, les musiciens se mirent à jouer quelque chose de très doux pour commencer, des violons aux mélodies enchanteresses caressaient à peine l'oreille, puis par la suite, les instruments se firent plus imposants et donnaient la marche à suivre, c'était une valse entrainante désormais.

Neville qui avait prit encore plus d'assurance depuis le bal des trois sorciers fit danser Hermione divinement bien tandis que Harry était très raide et cela faisait beaucoup sourire sa compagne. Du côté des professeurs, tout le monde était très expérimenté, même Trelwaney avec comme cavalier Bathsheba se débrouillait très bien. De son côté Minerva avait un peu forcé Rogue à danser, bien qu'il n'aimait pas spécialement cela, il faisait ça tel un gentleman. McGonagall ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en voyant que cela avait un effet plutôt positif sur lui. Les directeurs des deux maisons adversaires tourbillonaient allègrement. Sur les murs, les anciens professeurs quittaient leur tableau respectifs pour aller sur un autre afin d'inviter à danser son résident. Tout cela se déroulait bien sûr sous l'oeil bienveillant de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard qui lui aussi semblait être égayé par l'harmonie des sons.

La première danse se termina, les cavaliers se saluèrent puis changèrent de partenaires. De bon coeur, Pomona Chourave accepta la main de son meilleur élève qui n'était autre que Neville, Harry se retrouva avec sa directrice de maison tandis que sa compagne qui n'était pas particullièrement adepte de la danse allait s'asseoir. Hermione se retourna gaiment, se heurta à quelqu'un et tomba sur le sol.

-" Miss Granger ?" Hermione releva la tête et constata que le maladroit qui l'avait fait tomber au sol n'était autre que son professeur de potions. Elle ravala sa petite fierté d'un coup n'osant pas défier du regard la terreur des cachots. Les traits de ce dernier se desserraient et voyant bien que la jeune femme était complètement abasourdie et n'osait pas bouger il lui proposa sa main pour l'aider à se relever. La lionne accepta non sans penser que ce n'était pas le genre de Rogue de proposer son aide encore plus si c'était une gryffone. Quand elle fut relevée, il ne rompit pas le contact, serrant la main de la jeune femme un peu plus fort. La musique reprit de plus belle.

-" Me feriez-vous le plaisir de m'accorder cette danse Hermione ?" Le coeur de la Gryffondor rata un battement. Il l'avait appelé par son prénom, il l'invitait à danser... Décidément il était d'une humeur excellente et il valait mieux en profiter. Pour toute réponse elle hocha la tête positivement. Alors il posa sa main gauche dans le dos nu frissonant de sa cavalière et entrpris de la faire tournoyer.

-" Mademoiselle Granger, les couleurs de ma maison vous vont à ravir... " Il ne manqua pas le vif rougissement des joues d'Hermione qui essayait tant bien que mal de rester serieuse et neutre. " Je ne savais pas que vous n'étiez pas autant... Patriote envers votre maison." Ajouta-t-il.

-" Ne vous faites pas d'idées professeur, cette robe me plaisait et c'était le seul coloris." Ginny qui n'était pas très loin entendait tout de leur conversation et pouffa de rire tellement que le mensonge qu'avait prononcé Hermione sonnait faux. Severus avait bien observé le tout et s'exclaffa.

-" Et vos bijoux aussi ils étaient seulement dans ce coloris ?" Il se moquait gentiment de la Gryffone qui prit un air offusqué et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son professeur pour tenter de le sonder. De peur qu'elle ne le lâche, il ressera sa prise autour d'elle, sa main glissant un peu plus sur son dos. Même si elle le voulait elle n'aurait pas osé partir et commençait à prendre goût à ce contact voluptueux. Soudain, le concierge, monsieur Rusard entra comme une furie dans la salle de bal en hurlant des paroles incompréhensibles. Les musiciens se regardaient perplexes et s'arrêtaient d'un commune accord. Minerva accouru au secours du concierge.

-" Calmez vous Argus, que s'est-il passé ?" Le pauvre homme tremblait de tous ses membres et avait l'air accablé. L'homme reprenait ses esprits et Severus lâcha sa partenaire se dirigeant d'un pas hésitant vers là où tous les professeurs accouraient. Les étudiants se mettaient à part voyant bien que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Hermione et Ginny se tenaient la main fermement terrifiées de ce qui allait être annoncé car si les jeunes femmes voyaient le concierge en pleurs, c'était un très mauvais présage.

-" Des mangemorts dans le château ! Ils ont essayé de me tuer avec leurs sorts ! Le sort a ricoché... Ils ont tué ma chatte !" Hurla-t-il en fureur. Minverva se retourna vers le corps enseignant l'air grave et dirigea automatiquement ses yeux vers Harry.

-" Severus, raccompagnez les élèves dans un endroit sûr, leur dortoirs ne sont peut-être pas en sécurité, certains ont très bien pû être élèves ici et peuvent transplaner où ils le souhaitent. Les autres professeurs, suivez-moi nous avons un château à protéger." Rogue se retourna et prit la direction opposée d'un pas énervé les étudiants le suivant de près. Il se planta devant un pan de mur nu de toutes décorations et prononça un sort étrange que même Hermione ne semblait connaître. Une arche se forma dans le mur.

-" Professeur ?" Fit Hermione l'air inquisiteur.

-" C'est un passage secret que seuls les professeurs ont le droit d'invoquer en cas de force majeure et qui mène directement à l'endroit souhaité... Il est évident que vous n'avez rien vu ni entendu." Les élèves s'adressaient un sourire mutuel et traversèrent le mur après que Rogue les ait inviter à passer fermant ainsi la marche. Ils se retrouvèrent tous instantanément dans un endroit de Poudlard qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu avant. C'était sombre, il n'y avait aucune fenêtre et tout le monde se marcha sur les pieds car les premiers n'osaient avancer dans le noir. Tout se régla quand les flambeaux et les bougies au mur s'enflamèrent. Enfait, c'était une pièce de taille moyenne avec sur tous les murs et même de celui d'où les jeunes sortaient, des bibliothèques où dessus étaient entreposés des livres bien sûr, mais des livres à reliures très anciennes et aux pages jaunies, des flacons vides ou remplis de plein de choses conservées dans du formol, des chaudrons à même le sol et un bureau avec une paperasse digne d'un ministre. Hermione bien-sûr était fascinée par cet endroit rempli de savoir elle jetait un oeil à tous les coins pour voir toutes ces richesses.

-" C'est mon bureau, touchez avec vos yeux seulement. Je ne serais pas long" Il jeta un sort aux papier de son bureau qui brûlèrent instantanément ne laissant aucune cendres sur le sol et repartit dans un autre endroit avant que le passage ne se referme laissant ses élèves à qui il était obligé de faire confiance le temps d'en finir avec ses anciens collègues adeptes des ténèbres.

Voila un chapitre bien médiocre à mon goût promis je me rattraperais avec la suite qui promet d'être bien meilleure.


	7. Protection rapprochée

**Surveillance rapprochée **

Si un jour quelqu'un avait dit à Hermione Granger que son professeur de potions la laisserait seule dans son bureau, elle aurait certainement rit au nez du petit plaisantin qui lui aurait fait cette blague. Mais si on faisait abstraction du contexte actuel, l'idée restait la même seulement il y'avait Ginny, Harry et Neville qui s'étaient ajoutés au tableau et surtout un départ assez terrifiant : Les mangemorts certainement venus pour venger la mort de leur maitre. Ginny laissait échapper des spasmes et des sanglots de peur et se blotissait contre Harry qui essayait de rester impassible face à ce qui se jouait à l'exterieur, Neville complètement dépité allait s'asseoir sur le fauteuil très personnel du professeur Rogue face au bureau et Hermione se contentait de masquer sa peur en dévorrant la bibliothèque des yeux.

-" C'est tellement tentant !" Murmura-t-elle.

-" Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?" Fit Harry en relevant la tête.

-" Non rien, c'est pas important" Elle fit un sourire crispé et éprouva un certain malaise face à la situation. " Harry, tu crois que ..." Le concerné la coupa avant même qu'elle ait partagé l'objet de sa question.

-" Oui je pense que c'est pour moi." Hermione baissa les yeux et se reconcentra sur la pièce. Il y'avait une odeur de cuir et de parchemin et cela semblait aiguiser les sens de la jeune femme, où avait-t-elle bien pû sentir cette odeur si agréable auparavant ? Ici en tout cas, elle se sentait très en sécurité, mais le seul problème était qu'elle ne savait rien de ce qui se passait dehors et cela la perturbait énormément. Ils avaient reçu l'ordre de ne rien toucher, alors elle respecta cela tant bien que mal et s'assit en tailleur sur le sol de briques. Elle jouait nerveusement avec un pan de sa robe, le pliant et le dépliant à souhaits.

Tout à coup, une pensée surgissant de nulle part lui remémora la soirée bien avant que le concierge ne rentre la perturber. " Par Merlin ! J'ai dansé avec le professeur Rogue !" Pensa-t-elle. Ce fut comme si c'était un secret qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Rien que d'y penser, ses joues s'empourprèrent et sentait la chaleur envahir son visage. Avant qu'elle n'enfonce sa tête entre ses mains pour se cacher, la rouquine essayant de se ressaisir n'avait là non plus rien manqué du spectacle et se délectait d'avance de taquiner sa meilleure amie.

-" Bah dis-donc Hermione, il parait que la terreur des cachots t'as invitée à danser ?" Cette phrase fit sortir tout le monde de ses pensées.

-" Hé mais c'est vrai !" Firent les garçons en coeur qui avaient apparement oublié cette chose pourtant hors du commun. Hermione sourit et détourna son regard pour ne pas avoir à afronter celui des autres. Mais pourquoi les fuyait-elles comme ça d'ailleur ? Avait-elle honte ?

-" Je..." Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que d'un coup, une ombre noire apparut devant elle. Brusquée, elle recula d'un mètre et s'arma de la première chose qui lui vint à la main : Une bouteille en verre où étaient conservées des ailes de chauve-souris dans du formol. Une montée d'adrénaline s'empara alors de tout le monde. Personne ici n'avait sa baguette. Mais l'ombre se fit un peu plus précise et Hermione soupira de soulagement quand elle vit que c'était Rogue qui venait de transplaner à l'instant.

-" Miss Granger, je vous avais pourtant dit de ne toucher à rien !" Il fronça les sourcils et la jeune concernée reposa immédiatement la bouteille au millimètre près où elle l'avait trouvé.

-" Dé... Désolée professeur " D'un geste vif il la releva. C'était la seconde fois de la soirée qu'il lui imposait son aide de la sorte. Neville lui s'était levé immédiatement de peur de se faire reprendre et était resté stoïque près du bureau. " Que s'est-il passé ? " Rogue soupira et finit par admettre qu'il devait faire son discours maintenant.

-" Ils n'étaient pas nombreux, on en a tué quelques-uns mais pas assez apparement. Et c'est monsieur Potter qu'ils cherchent évidemment ! Ils reviendront j'en suis certain." Un frisson traversa la colonne vertébrale des filles tandis que les garçons essayèrent de rester de marbre.

-" Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?" Hurla Ginny de désespoir. Rogue arqua un sourcil, le comportement de cette sixième année était déplacé.

-" Pour commencer, miss Weasley, vous allez vous calmer." Il avait reprit sa voix habituelle, celle que tout le monde détestait, lente et presque doucereuse. Il attendit quelques secondes que la petite peste qu'il avait devant lui se calme bien qu'elle ne se privait pas de lui lancer des regards remplis de haine ce qui ne dérangeait pas le professeur, pas le moins du monde, il s'était habitué à force. " Voila qui est mieux ... Bien, vos autres professeurs et moi-même avons protégé vos quartiers et avons changé vos mots de passe respectifs, Harry voici le votre." Il tendit un bout de papier sur lequel était inscrit son laisser passer, il fit de même avec Ginny et Neville qui eux se laissèrent la surprise de le découvrir une fois qu'ils seraient devant la porte. Hermione, trop curieuse déplia le papier discrètement et pu voir en lettres capitales le mot Mellis se former d'encre sous ses yeux. Elle le replia de la même manière que son professeur. " Bien, il est temps pour vous de regagner vos appartements" Rogue demanda à ce qu'on se tienne à lui et ils transplanèrent devant les tableaux des préfêts-en-chef où les attendaient trois autres professeurs qui n'étaient autres que McGonagall, Bibine et Pomfresh. Les quatres étudiants se placèrent face à leur tableau. Rogue s'interposa entre Hermione et son tableau faisant voler sa cape. C'est alors que le parfum mystérieux que la jeune femme avait senti dans la bibliothèque lui remonta au nez. Enfait c'était son professeur qui en était impregné. Elle ferma les yeux un millième de seconde pour pouvoir profiter pleinement de cette fragrance.

-" Mademoiselle Granger c'est moi qui suit chargé de votre protection jusqu'à nouvel ordre, laissez moi entrer avec vous." Elle fallit s'étouffer et eut un hoquet de surprise, elle jeta un oeil vif à ses autres camarades et vit que les autres professeurs firent de même. Elle ne semblait pas avoir le choix et se dépêcha de réciter son mot de passe quand elle vit son professeur commencer à perdre patience.

-" Mellis !" Elle le fit entrer en premier et referma le tableau derrière elle. Hermione resta plantée là comme si elle venait de voir un intru perturber son intimité. Ce qui quelque part était le cas. Lui non sans gêne avançait à tâtons vers un fauteuil posé face au lit de son élève. Lui aussi dans un certain temps était gêné de devoir s'imposer de la sorte. Mais il avait été nommé pour sa protection par l'esprit de Dumbledore lui même et il lui avait promit de lui rester fidèle. La jeune femme remarqua que son professeur avait entre ses mains un bouquin énorme dont la reliure en cuir était neuve.

-" Qu'est-ce que c'est comme livre ?" Articula-t-elle. C'était sans doute la fille la plus avide de conaissance qu'il avait rencontré et quelque part ça l'agassait.

-" Comment créer des sentiments et les mettre en flacon... Madame Pince vient tout juste de le recevoir !" Il intonna ces derniers mots non sans une pointe d'excitation dans la voix.

-" Oh, Je l'ai déjà lu, pile le jour où elle l'a reçu, c'est un livre très bien !" Rogue fronça les sourcils et avait la désagréable sensation de s'être fait devancer.

-" Evidemment, Miss-je-sais-tout a déjà lu la bibliothèque entière"

-" Arrêtez de m'appeller comme ça Severus !" Elle le défia du regard et sentit bien qu'il était très troublé quand elle l'a appelé par son prénom et vit un certain éclat traverser ses iris noirs.

-" Ne m'appelez pas Severus ! Détendez-vous Granger, c'était pour vous faire marcher." Il s'assit lourdement dans le fauteuil en cuir marron et ouvrit son pavé et se plongea dedans.

-" Depuis quand vous revenez-vous sur vos paroles vous, la terreur des cachots qui prend un malin plaisir à rabaisser tout le monde ?" Elle avait dit ça le plus naturellement du monde et sentait son coeur battre la chamade lorsque elle vit le regard furieux de son professeur se relever et qu'il se levait se dirigeant dangereusement vers la jeune femme. Ni une ni deux, elle fit comme de rien était et prit un des sacs qui étaient sur son lit ignorant royalement le danger qui lui courrait aux fesses et s'enferma dans la salle de bains. Il ne résista pas et elle entendit, l'oreille contre la porte, ses pas feutrés sur la moquette s'éloigner et retourner à sa lecture. L'adrénaline redescendit peu à peu tandis qu'elle fouilla dans ses achats pour attraper la nuisette qui venait d'être achetée. Nuisette ?

-" Hé merde !" Elle pesta contre elle-même. Oh après tout ce n'était qu'une légère nuisette de satin rouge ornée de dentelle noire sur le dessus, rien de vraiment très excitant... Ou pas ? Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle n'allait pas dormir en jean tout de même. Elle se déshabilla et laissa ses affaires en vrac sur le sol. Hermione commençait à monter un plan diabolique : Elle ouvrirait la porte et se glisserait instantanément sous ses draps ne laissant ainsi pas le temps à Rogue de l'appercevoir. Une idée géniale pensa-t-elle. Elle mis son plan à exécution, elle ouvrit la porte et se lança à tout vitesse... Seulement voilà, dans son élan elle se heurta à son professeur qui l'attendait finalement de pied ferme pour lui souffler dans les bronches et ils tombèrent tous les deux sur la moquette. Cette fois c'était certain, il allait la tuer !

-" Pro... Professeur ! Rien de cassé ?" Ce dernier ne dit mot et était comme pétrifié. Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, en revanche Hermione en petite tenue qui s'était relevée sur lui à califourchon pour l'aider ne le laissait pas de marbre. Quelques secondes après le choc et une assez longue contemplation de son élève, il prononça faiblement :

-" Granger ?"

-" Qu'y a-t-il ?" Fit-elle absolument innocement.

-" Hermione, pourriez-vous éventuellement vous relever ? je vais finir par croire que vous aimez bien être à terre " Elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche en réalisant la position compromettante dans laquelle elle était. C'est à ce moment là que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. De suite elle se releva et glissant sur les flancs de Rogue qui se releva péniblement et retourna à ses activités non sans un certain émoi qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à cacher. Hermione ouvrit faiblement la porte et vit Ginny qui la toisait de la tête aux pieds et qui choquée la prit par le bras en l'entrainant à l'extérieur tout en prennant soin de refermer la porte.

-" Hermione ! C'est quoi cette tenue ?" Chuchota-t-elle très fort

-" Figures toi que je me suis posé la même question quand j'ai vu que c'était la seule chose que je pouvais porter pour la nuit !" Elle fronça les sourcils.

-" Rogue risque de te sauter dessus en pleine nuit, on sait jamais." La rouquine lança un sourire coquin à son amie qui explosa de rire.

-" Bon allez trêves de plaisanteries qu'est ce que tu veux ?"

-" Juste savoir si tu avais vu le rapeltout de Neville ? Il le cherche partout." Hermione soupira qu'on la dérange pour si peu, après tout ce n'était pas sa faute si Londubat perdait ses affaires.

-" Non, mais je te ferais signe." Elle salua Ginny et retourna vivement à l'interieur de sa chambre. Elle constata que le maitre des cachots attendait sa présence pour enfin s'endormir. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux.

-" Hermione, si vous le voulez bien dès demain soir j'aménagerais un coin pour vous dans mes appartements, car ici, je ne pourrais pas prendre repos comme il se doit et au moins vous serez sous ma tutelle." Elle frissona et s'engoissa à cette idée d'être seule dans les cachots avec lui mais après tout elle lui faisait confiance.

-" Bonne nuit professeur" Elle se glissa au fond de ses draps chauds et elle entendit un faible:

-" Bonne nuit Granger... Nox" et toutes les lumières s'éteinrent.


	8. Insolence

**Insolence**

Une semaine passa depuis l'incident du bal et aucun évènement désagréable n'était venu perturber le calme d'une école en vacances. Les étudiants avaient été strictement confinés dans les appartements de leurs protecteurs atitrés et avaient reçu pour ordre de ne pas y bouger. Les seules sorties autorisées étaient l'infirmerie en cas de soucis de santé, autrement dire, personne n'avait pu se voir. Si quelqu'un avait besoin de quelque chose c'était au professeur tuteur d'aller le chercher.

Comme promis, le professeur Rogue avait aménagé un coin à Hermione non seulement pour qu'elle ait tout ce dont elle ait besoin mais aussi pour qu'elle évite d'empiéter sur son espace vital du maitre des cachots. Mais il n'avait pas à se plaindre, cette dernière, bien docile et très calme évitait au maximum le contact avec lui pour éviter qu'il se mette de mauvaise humeur. Alors pour passer le temps elle lisait les livres qui lui paraissaient les plus attractifs qu'elle trouvait et prenait soin de ne pas les abîmer et de les ranger à leur place une fois l'instruction terminée. Il lui avait tout de même laissé l'accès libre à sa bibliothèque personnelle dans son bureau afin qu'elle ne tourne pas à en rond. Ils se faisaient servir par un elfe de maison et prendre les repas étaient surement la plus grosse distraction de la journée. Les occupations moldues manquaient presque à la jeune femme. Contempler la Hermione dévorer avec autant de passion ses livres lui donna l'impression de retourner des années en arrière et de se voir quand il n'était encore qu'un simple élève. Même s'il ne l'admettait pas, il se retrouvait en Hermione, il y'avait des traits de personalité qu'ils partageaient.

Les appartements de Rogue n'étaient pas comme Hermione les avait imaginé, certes, il y'avait une très faible luminosité mais ce n'était pas sans compter les tons des décorations : Les murs étaient peints couleur taupe et les meubles encerclant la pièce étaient en bois d'ébène très rare. Une cheminée en briques rouges prennait la moitié d'un mur à gauche de la porte. Dessus reposaient des cadres avec des photographies plus ou moins anciennes mais elles étaient peu nombreuses et il n'y en avait qu'une le représentant : Il était jeune voire même enfant, il se tenait fièrement devant un chêne centenaire avec à ses côtés une petite fille aux cheveux très longs, lisses et roux. Elle se demandait qui cela pouvait être à chaque fois qu'elle y jetait un coup d'oeil et se mordait la langue pour éviter de lui demander au risque d'être enguelée. Près de la cheminée se trouvait une porte derrière laquelle Hermrione n'avait encore rien vu mais avait vite conclu que c'était la chambre et qu'il voulait que ça reste très privé. Face à la cheminée se trouvait un sofa et un fauteuil sur lesquels elle dormait la nuit et passait ses journées faute d'autres activités. Face à l'entrée se trouvait la porte donnant sur la salle de bains qui elle par contre était aux couleurs vert et argent mais ce n'était pas trop agressif. Le bureau de Rogue était à la droite de l'entrée derrière une arche cachée par un épais rideau parme.

Au soir du septième jour, les professeurs protecteurs avaient été convoqués par la directrice dans son bureau afin de savoir que quoi il en était. Tous s'étaient mis d'accord pour dire qu'au vu des mangemorts récemment tués, cela aurait dissuadé le peu d'autres qui restaient. Attaquer Poudlard alors qu'il n'y avait aucun pilier solide dans leurs rangs étaient une mission suicide.

-" Je pense qu'il est temps pour eux de reprendre une vie normale, dès demain on les laissera retourner entre-eux je pense que le calvaire a assez duré" Fit McGonagall sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Quand Severus rentra dans ses appartements, Hermione avait allumé un feu et s'était couverte d'une épaisse couette sortie de nulle part. Il resta planté derrière elle un air interrogateur et les sourcils froncés.

-" D'où sort cette couverture miss Granger ?" Il ne le vit pas mais elle plissa les lèvres en vue de lui dire la vérité.

-" J'ai été la chercher dans ma chambre pourquoi ?" Fit-elle le plus naturellement du monde sachant la remontrance qu'elle allait se prendre.

-" Vous vous êtes promenée seule dans le château en pleine nuit !" Il commençait à s'énerver et il revenait de plus en plus vers elle pour la toiser de toute sa hauteur. Elle avait sorti le nez de son livre pour limiter au moins lé dégats.

-" Il ne fait pas nuit professeur il est..." Elle se stoppa et regarda son poignet pour y trouver une montre inexistante à la quelle elle avait du renoncer au début de l'année. Elle n'osa pas relever les yeux.

-" Il est tard Miss !" Hurla-t-il en finissant sa phrase

-" Dé... Désolée."

-" Vous ne vous rendez pas compte ! Imaginez le danger qui rôde dehors, vous n'avez rien dans la cervelle pour une Miss-je-sais-tout, vous êtes complètement inconsciente !" En s'excusant elle l'avait laissé prendre le dessus et commencer à la rabaisser. Elle ne voulait plus se laisser faire après tout ce n'était plus son élève pour le moment, comment osait-il ? Elle releva les yeux et il prit ça pour un défi quand elle lui lança un regard glacé. Il se tut sous la surprise et plus en colère encore il allait répliquer quand elle le devança :

-" Ce n'est pas ma faute, si vous ne vouliez pas que j'aille chercher ma couette pour me réchauffer m'obligeant ainsi à trainer dans les couloirs, vous n'aviez qu'à m'en donner une " Elle se releva sans sa couette et toisa presque son professeur qui allait de surprises en surprises. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle lui tenait tête de la sorte. Elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bains l'air de rien

-" Miss Granger votre insolence... " Il ne termina pas sa phrase qu'elle claqua violement la porte de la salle d'eau du peid au nez de son interlocuteur. "Comment osait-elle ?" Pensa-t-il Il hésitait à aller la chercher de force et lui expliquer sa façon de penser mais c'était très risqué d'autant plus qu'il entendait l'eau couler déjà. Il se ravisa et tapa du poing contre le mur ce qui le fit vibrer un instant. Rouge de colère, il saisit alors au passage une bouteille de whisky pur feu et un verre assorti et sans plus attendre il s'assit lourdement dans le fauteuil précédemment occupé pas son élève et versa le liquide ambré en grande quantité dans le récipient de cristal. Il avala le tout cul-sec et grogna. On aurait dit que des flammes allaient jaillir de sa gorge. L'effet qu'il recherchait pour apaiser sa colère se fit instantanément : Il dessera les poings et ferma ses yeux un long moment qui lui parut juste le temps d'un battement de cils, il les rouvrit quand la jeune femme sortit les cheveux trempés. Il la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'installe à ses côtés pour être près du feu. Elle remarqua le verre vide et la bouteille à moitié pleine en face de lui.

-" Granger, je ne sais pas quel sort on vous a jeté, mais je n'aime pas qu'on me tienne tête !" Soupira-t-il

-" Je le sais bien " Elle prit le verre vide de Severus et se servit à son tour un fond de whisky pur feu sous le regard médusé de ce dernier. " Mais rendez-vous à l'évidence, je ne suis plus la gamine que vous prenniez tant de plaisir à dénigrer autrefois" Elle aussi avala d'une traite le liquide ambré et prit une grande inspiration derrière. Il avait bien vu que ce n'était plus une petite fille, Hermione était devenue une femme, une très belle femme qui plus est. Il avait notemment pu s'en rendre compte au cours de la semaine passée et s'était risqué à poser les yeux sur ses formes féminines si voluptueuses... Il secoua la tête pour effacer toutes ses pensées, après tout ce n'était qu'une petite peste !

-" Je vois ça ..." Fit-il en désignant le verre déjà vide " Mais vous outrepassez le respect que vous me devez miss !" Il essayait pourtant de rester calme, mais avec elle c'était impossible il avait la désagréable sensation qu'on le toisait, lui Severus Rogue, l'homme le plus craint de tout Poudlard.

-" Respect ? C'est bien ce que vous avez dit professeur ? " Elle se leva de colère face à lui l'empêchant ainsi de se lever. " Depuis la première année vous nous avez traité pire que des pauvres elfes de maison et vous osez parler de respect. Je vous ait bien observé toute la semaine professeur et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que vous ne supportez pas être en présence de quelqu'un qui a autant de savoir que vous !" Peut-être que l'alcool venait de lui donner une assurance de lion mais la partie était loin d'être jouée.

-" Je vous trouve bien prétentieuse Miss Granger !" Rogue utilisa la force pour se lever et la boucula si fort qu'elle failli tomber dans le brasier. Au dernier moment, d'un geste vif il passa la main dans son dos pour la rattraper et se brûla le bras droit au passage. Il ne broncha pas et malgré la colère noire qu'il éprouvait il ne fit aucune remarque, rien. Hermione était suspendue à son bras encore sous le choc. Il la sonda de ses yeux d'onyx pour y trouver un quelconque signe de douleur. Elle avait le coeur qui battait la chamade. Se retrouver dans cette posture était si déconcertant mais elle se sentait terriblement bien. " Hé bien Miss, vous n'arrivez pas à tenir debout, on dirait une filette maladroite !" Lui sussura-t-il narquois. Vexée, la jeune femme lui lança un regard glacial avant de répliquer sur le même ton :

-" Je ne le fais pas exprès !"

-" De toute évidence..." Il plissa ses lèvres de mécontentement tandis qu'Hermione tentait de se dépatouiller de son emprise chose qu'il fit quand il s'apperçut que ça faisait trop longtemps qu'elle était dans ses bras. Elle était gênée et confuse par ce subit rapprochement et posa la yeux sur un trou épais et fumant sur la manche de la cape de son professeur. Choquée elle ouvrit de grands yeux, s'approcha de lui et se permis de lui saisir le bras droit. Il avait posé son regard sur elle plein d'incompréhension tandis qu'elle fit glisser le plus délicatement possible le tissus afin de découvrir son avant bras.

-" Vous me faites mal !" Grogna-t-il. Elle le regarda avec toute l'indifférence qu'elle pouvait trouver. Après tout lui aussi lui avait fait mal pendant toutes ces années alors c'était sa vengeance, qui au départ émanait d'un bon sentiment. Quand elle eut enfin mis à nu son bras, elle fit une grimace de dégoût.

-" Vous vous êtes bien brûlé professeur."

-" A qui la faute ?" Elle l'assassina du regard et trouva bien vite une parade à son sarcasme :

-" Je vois, dans ce cas, si vous ne vouliez pas vous faire mal, vous aviez qu'à me laisser tomber dans la cheminée !"

-" Je... Je... " Les mots ne virent pas sous la surprise de la jeune femme. Elle avait réussi à lui rabattre le bec une bonne fois pour toutes. Hermione fit un sourire satisfait et presque sadique profitant de ce bref instant pour s'imposer. Elle dégaina sa baguette d'un geste vif. " Que faites-vous Miss Granger " Son sourire sarcastique se changea en mine bienveillante.

-" Je vous soigne" Elle le fit assoir, prit la main de son professeur et apposa sa baguette délicatement sur l'endroit suintant de peau cuite et par magie le tout s'estompa ne laissant aucune cicatrices. Il était déjà très confus par la situation, voire gêné qu'on le traite ainsi. C'est vrai après tout personne n'avait vraiment fait attention à son bien être depuis... Lily. Il posa alors ses yeux noirs sur Hermione pour la sonder afin d'y déceler un quelconque signe de gêne et vit qu'elle n'éprouvait rien de tel alors qu'elle lui tenait toujours la main. Il faut dire que le contact avec elle était un tant soi peu délicat depuis le soir du bal où elle lui avait littéralement bondit dessus en nuisette. Depuis c'était un véritable cauchemard il ne pouvait plus la dissocier de cette image terriblement attractive et était dans une posture très incofortable pour sa santé mentale. " Voila qui est mieux non ?" Il détourna son regard du sien pour trouver un point fixe devant lui, trop fier pour émettre un quelconque remerciement. La gryffonne ne s'attendait pas à plus mais regardait tout de même son professeur de façon étrange. Il était s'était calmé et ne l'avait pas renvoyé dans un filet du diable. Il arracha sa main de sa caresse qu'elle avait ommis de lui rendre. Un silence embarassant s'installa. Hermione se sentait de plus en plus grisée non seulement parce qu'elle venait d'ingérer une petite mais efficace dose d'alcool qui réchauffait son corps mais aussi parce qu'elle trouvait le cadre très confortable : La cheminée dont les flammes faisaient danser les objets de la pièce sur les murs tels des ombres chinoises, un divan plus que confortable et une étrange chaleur qui l'englobait tout simplement. Elle se laissa aller et s'installa d'une façon plus comode aux côtés de Rogue laissant le bien être l'envahir. Elle soupira même bruyament un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-" Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?" Il demandait ça d'une façon qui se voulait irritante. Elle n'en tint pas rigueur et ferma les yeux.

-" Je me détend, ça ne se voit pas ? Vous devriez faire de même " Il profita de cet instant pour la dévisager toujours mi-surpris mi-étonné de la façon dont son élève prennait de l'assurance. Il rangea ensuite la bouteille de whisky dans un recoin. Il se plaça dans l'angle du mur face à elle tel un fantôme clandestin qui détaillait sa victime. Elle avait osé lui tenir tête plusieurs fois ces temps-ci mais elle était encore remplie d'incertitudes et il le sentait bien. Ces dernières semaines avaient été éprouvantes pour elle mais pour lui ça faisait des années que le calvaire avait duré. Pourquoi diable le maudit oiseau de Dumbledore était venu ajouter son grain de sel. Il aurait pu partir et arrêter de souffrir comme un chien. Il sentait la jeune femme défaillir et s'endormir. Il alla se rassoir près d'elle et la dévisagea pour mieux mémoriser tous les traits de son visage. Severus Rogue était-il en train de s'éprendre d'une Gryffonne ? Elle émit un grognement dans son sommeil et il se souvint que les cheveux d'Hermione étaient encore très humides. Il passa sans plus attendre la couette, objet de leur dispute en prenant soin de caresser au passage son bras, sa peau.

-" Pro... Professeur." Un instant il crut qu'elle était réveillée, il allait répondre mais vit que ses lèvres prononçaient des mots inaudibles, elle était en train de rêver, probablement et elle soupira de nouveau mais cette fois-ci d'une façon voluptueuse. Rogue la fixait fronçant les sourcils attendant un quelconque autre signe quand un tambourinement infernal se fit entendre à la porte. Il veilla que l'inoportun qui avait osé gâcher son observation n'avait pas sorti Hermione de son sommeil. Contre toute attente, elle s'enfouit d'avantage dans la couette et le maitre des cachots furieux ouvrit la porte sur un Potter un peu trop allègre à son goût.

-" Bonsoir professeur, nous venons chercher Hermione" Harry et Ginny se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte, Harry cherchant sa meilleure amie du regard et vit deux pieds dépasser du divan près de la cheminée. Il posa son regard sur le directeur des Serpentards interrogateur.

-" Je regrette mademoiselle Granger ne va nulle part ce soir." Il avait sorti ça d'un voix mielleuse et lente tandis qu'il avait refermé brusquement la porte sur les amoureux.

Ce qu'ils pouvaient l'agacer !


	9. Potion tardive

**Potion tardive**

Hermione se réveilla seulement quelques heures seulement après s'être assoupie et se sentait en grande forme. Elle scruta la pièce et remarqua que la cheminée était toujours allumée mais il n'y avait plus que quelques braises ardentes et la pièce était ainsi plongée dans la pénombre. Elle se releva péniblement pour s'asseoir et jeta un oeil derrière elle où une source lumineuse demeurait : La porte du bureau était restée ouverte, entrebaillée et les bougies enflamées. Elle se traina jusqu'à la pièce adjacente bougonnant à voix basse contre son professeur qui ne faisait aucune économies de cire et de cierges. Elle ouvrit complètement la porte.

-" Vous dîtes ?" Elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il serait là travaillant.

-" Non rien je me demandais..." Elle se stoppa essayant de trouver un mensonge à la hauteur. " Quelle heure il était ?" Rogue avait très bien entendu ses propos précédents.

-" Vous n'avez donc aucun courage Granger... " Elle ne voulait pas s'éterniser et tenta de s'en aller quand il lui donna une réponse claire : " Il est une heure du matin..."

-" Ah... Vous travaillez tard... Pourtant nous sommes en vacances."

-" Certes mais cela ne concerne l'école... Retournez vous coucher." Il avait articulé ces derniers mots de façon sèche et nette ne voulant pas qu'elle lui pose trop de questions.

-" Je ne suis pas fatiguée professeur." Il leva les yeux au ciel déspespéré et ne voulant pas spécialement s'occuper d'elle, il lui tendit le livre qu'il avait la semaine précédente sur les potions qui pouvaient maitriser des sentiments.

-" Je l'ai déjà lu..." S'étonna-t-elle tout en prenant l'objet en main

-" Je sais bien que vous l'avez lu, maintenant mettez en pratique !"

-" Laquelle ?"

-" Celle que vous voudrez..." Il resta le concentré dans ses parmchemins, plume à la main lui laissant implicitement l'autorisation de prendre les ingrédients qu'elle voulait. Elle feuilleta le manuscrit un instant et rit de bon coeur quand elle vit :

-" Un révélateur " Elle fronça subitement les sourcils quand elle vit la composition et la recette " C'est affreusement compliqué !"

-" Un défi pour vous ? " Fit Rogue sarcastique arquant un sourcil. Hermione sourit en coin et posa le livre a terre tout en s'emparant d'un chaudron.

-" Pas le moins du monde !" Elle parti remplir l'énorme récipient noir d'eau dans la salle de bains et revint non sans difficultés car une fois rempli, c'était bien sûr très lourd. Il se moqua ouvertement d'elle en lui disant qu'elle n'avait pas de force et elle lui renvoya un regard noir. Elle s'installa en tailleur sur le sol de briques face à Rogue. La potion du révélateur est en fait une substance qui permait à celui qui l'ingère de découvrir des sentiments qu'il ignorait : cela pouvait être de la colère contre autrui mais c'était plus souvent des sentiments refoulés. Cette potion était une sorte d'aiguises méninges mais en plus brutale qui permettait de mettre à jour toutes ses pensées et qui faisait effet pour une journée sans que le lendemain ne redevienne "normal ". Ainsi donc, Hermione concoctait cette potion-ci sous l'oeil évaluateur de son professeur qui l'aurait réprimandé au moindre faux pas. Elle s'appliquait bien sûr à ne pas lui laisser cette opportunité et faisait tout dans les temps. Il voyait bien qu'elle ne lui laisserait aucune chances et donc replongea son regard dans le tas de parchmins qu'il avait mais le résultat se devait d'être irréprochable. Quelques longues minutes après, Severus se souvint de sa convocation dans le bureau de Minerva et l'objet de leur discussion. Entre leur dispute, il avait complètement oublié de faire part à Hermione de ce qu'il en était.

-" Miss Granger, demain vous serrez libre de reprendre vos quartiers, je n'ai plus pensé à vous le dire." Il avait dit ça sans lui adresser le moindre regard et sur un ton neutre. l'interéssée était mi-surprise mi-agacée qu'il ne voulait pas lui en parler plus tôt. Après tout il se peut d'oublier certaines choses pensa-t-elle mais il se trouve que Rogue lui, n'oubliait rien, pas même les retenues tardives qu'il lui avait flanqué à elle et ses amis durant six longues années.

-" Oh, je vois... J'ai terminé." Rogue fronça les sourcils, surpris car cela ne faisait que... Enfait cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle était dessus. Il avait complètement oublié la notion du temps. Hermione se releva péniblement, les membres engourdis si bien qu'elle s'étira avant l'aller nochalament chercher un flacon vide afin de mettre quelques gouttes de sa potion pour que son professeur l'évalue. Elle posa la fiole en verre sur le bureau et attendit sagement qu'il ait terminé de lire le parchemin qu'il avait dans les mains. Il releva les yeux sur l'objet et le prit en mains, le secoua et le débouchonna. Tout semblait parfait, la couleur dorée, la texture fluide comme de l'eau, le parfum délicat et presque inexistant qu'il fit l'erreur d'humer... Oui tout était parfait. Il rendit un regard sage à la jeune femme qui semblait le dévisager depuis tout à l'heure en attente d'un verdict.

-" C'est correct." Elle sourit en coin sachant pertinement ce qu'il en pensait réellement. Il se leva et alla poser la fiole sur son étagère personelle. Elle jeta un sort au chaudron pour le récurer vite fait et songea à quitter la pièce quand Rogue la retint par le bras. Surprise elle étudia son regard afin d'y déceler un quelconque mécontentement mais il n'en fut rien. Elle était figée sur place, presque glacée et de longues secondes coulèrent avant qu'il ne se décide à parler.

-" Que comptez-vous faire l'année prochaine, je veux dire après vos études..." Perplexe, Hermione eut un hoquet de surprise, c'était la première fois qu'il s'interressait à l'avenir d'un élève surtout un Gryffon...

-" Je... Je ne sais pas monsieur, j'avais pour idée de devenir professeur ici mais... Je ne sais pas." Elle détournait son regard du sien car elle semblait devenir transparente pour lui c'était très embarassant.

-" Professeur... " fit-il lentement de sa voix rauque " Ais-je à craindre pour mon poste ?" Grogna-t-il en reprennant un air hautain.

-" Je ne me permettrais pas, cependant, l'univers des potions est très attrayant pour moi." Rogue fronça les sourcils et vit que sa jeune élève commençait à s'engoisser à son plus grand plaisir. Il ne déforcit pas cependant l'emprise qu'avait sa main sur le bras d'Hermione, bien au contraire. Il ne supporterait pas que la Miss-je-sais-tout convoite sa place au sein de l'équipie éducative de Poudlard. Rogue prenait une expression presque sadique, les traits de son visages s'étaient durcis. Hermione était quelque peu impressionnée par son hôte. Elle tenta de rester calme mais la pression sur son bras n'était pas franchement agréable. Autant le toucher de Rogue pouvait être doux, caressant voire presque sensuel comme elle avait pu s'en appercevoir au bal, qu'il pouvait être déchirant et douloureux comme elle en faisait les frais. Elle ne chercha cependant pas à s'en échapper physiquement. Il était si près qu'elle pouvait presque le sentir contre elle. Alors elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de Severus et y vit une lueur pour le moins surprenante, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu à lui. On aurait dit du désir ? Elle ne s'aventura pas plus longtemps dans les profondeurs abyssales d'onyx de son professeur et rompit le lien.

-" Il est tard professeur. Je vais me coucher." Il la lâcha naturellement. Elle s'empara de la fiole pourtant rangée sous le regard avide de Rogue.

-" Je ne vous autorise pas..." Elle le coupa ferme et nette.

-" Je crois que cette potion me revient de droit." Troublée, elle se rendit compte que la substance dorée avait fait son effet dès le moment où Rogue l'avait senti. Gênée, elle n'osa pas lui dire et sortit de la pièce comme une furie pour se faufiler à l'interieur de sa couette. Elle n'était pas tellement rassurée de ce qu'il venait de révéler inconsciement...


	10. Au détour d'un couloir

Chapitre 10 déjà ! C'est dingue comment ça va vite ^^ Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et vos encouragements. En revanche je pense que ce chapitre ne va pas spécialement vous plaire, ne m'embrochez pas pitié ! xD

**Au détour d'un couloir**

Hermione ouvrit difficilement les yeux ce matin là : Elle était toujours bien emmitouflée dans sa couette sur le canapé de son professeur de potion. Elle cligna quelque peu des yeux et vit que la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Elle ensorcela donc toutes les bougies et flambeaux de la pièce pour se donner des repères. Il ne semblait pas y avoir âme qui vive aux alentours et n'osa pas aller fureter à l'interieur de la chambre du maitre de potions pour savoir s'il était là. La nuit avait étée agitée en quelques sortes, ce qu'elle avait lu dans les yeux de Rogue était quelque peu déroutant quand on savait que cela faisait quelques années qu'il la dénigrait par fierté. Hermione ne savait absolument pas quoi faire face à cette situation et pensait qu'il vallait mieux laisser couler cet incident et qu'il ne s'était peut-être lui même rendu compte de rien. La fiole de potion était restée sur la table basse en face d'elle toute la nuit ainsi elle la surveillait au cas où son professeur veuille la reprendre pour sa collection personnelle. Hermione passa le revers de sa main sur ses yeux pour les essuyer et entrepris de reprendre toutes ses affaires afin de quitter les appartements de Rogue au plus vite. Elle emporta ses quelques effets personnels dans la poche de son pantalon après leur avoir jeté un sort de rétrécissement. Elle se retrouva le plus vite possible dans la salle commune des préfèts en chef où ses trois autres camarades l'attendaient avec impatience.

-" Hermione ? Tu va bien ? Tu est bien blanche !" Elle n'avait donc pas su cacher son malaise face à ses camarades et prétexta une très mauvaise nuit pour ne pas les affoler. Elle déposa ses affaires dans sa chambre et revint s'écrouler dans un des fauteuils disponible dans le salon.

-" Dîtes, ça fait longtemps que vous êtes revenus ?" Demanda-t-elle

-" On est tous rentrés hier soir... Ginny et moi avons essayé de te prendre, mais... Rogue n'a rien voullu savoir." Répondit Harry et vit que sa meilleure amie en face se décomposait. Il fronça les sourcils désireux de savoir ce qui c'était passé. " Pourquoi Rogue ne voulait pas te faire sortir ?" La réponse à cette question, elle aurait elle-même pas voullu la connaitre. Mais peut être se faisait elle des illusions ? Ginny voyant bien que son amie était assez mal à l'aise ainsi coupa court à l'interrogatoire de Harry en se souvenant que :

-" Harry, hier soir quand on est passé elle dormait..." Hermione releva les yeux en direction de la rouquine pour la remercier du regard mais elle savait que tôt où tard elle allait lui poser des questions. Neville semblait très loin de ces histoires et d'un pas enjoué entraina ses camarades avec lui car l'heure du déjeuner avançait. Dans les couloirs, tout était d'un calme inoui et les étudiants profitaient de cette quiétude. Ginny tenait la main d'Hermione pour lui montrer qu'elle serait là si elle avait besoin. La jeune brune semblait reprendre une certaine confiance entourée de ses amis quand au détour d'un couloir assombri, la joyeuse bande croisa le professeur Rogue. Tous se stoppèrent net non pas supris mais presque car il semblait attendre leur arrivée. Les yeux de Severus se posèrent immédiatement sur Hermione qui se congela sur place et n'osait presque plus respirer. Il fit un sourire narquois défiant les autres étudiants et leur ordonna de partir au réfectoire pour qu'il puisse, seul, toucher deux mots à Hermione. Harry n'était pas tellement enjoué de la laisser seule mais Ginny le força presque à s'en aller. Neville lui était parti depuis déjà longtemps. Après quelques regards assassins échangés entre Potter et Rogue, ce dernier se tourna vers sa " proie" apposant son bras sur l'épaule de la jeune femme pour essayer de la stabiliser car elle semblait presque défaillir.

-" Miss Granger, j'aurais espéré que vous ne partiez pas comme une voleuse ce matin" Hermione eut quelques difficultés à déglutir et était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Elle formula bien vite une réponse cohérente dans sa tête.

-" Je ne vous ai pas trouvé, vous n'étiez pas là quand je suis partie."

-" Je suis resté dans mon bureau toute la nuit" Pourquoi redevenait-il aussi froid ?

-" Ah... Qu'attendiez-vous de moi dans ce cas là ?" Rogue arqua un sourcil très surpris de la désinvolture de son élève. Il était sur le point de se mettre en colère vexé d'avoir été percé à jour. Il ne répliqua pas et entraina avec lui Hermione par le bras dans le refectoire. Là il la déposa au milieu de ses camarades et rejoignit ses collègues qui avaient déjà commencé leur festin. Au moment où la jeune femme était retournée près des siens, tous les regards convergeaient vers elle. Surprise elle les regarda tour à tour et Harry prit évidemment la parole en premier :

-" Qu'est-ce-qu'il te voulait ?"

-" Je.. Heu..." Elle bredouilla quelque mots mais après tout elle n'en savait pas plus que Harry " J'en ai aucune idées " Finit-elle par avouer. Ginny plissa les yeux tandis que Hermione passait la main sur sa cuisse. Intriguée, elle sentit quelque chose de solide dans sa poche. Elle décida de fouiller dedans et y redécouvrit par surprise la petite fiole de potions que Rogue avait tant voullu s'approprier. Elle l'examina de plus près devant l'oeil hagard de ses amis et Rogue qui l'observait non loin de là. Elle le narguait publiquement là ?

-" Hermione c'est quoi ça ? " Demanda Ginny très curieuse. Les autres ne l'étaient pas moins et attendaient une explication.

-" C'est une potion révélatrice, je l'ai fabriquée cette nuit"

-" Et quels en sont les effets ?" Hermione rougit repensant à la puissance de cette potion.

-" Aucune idée..." Mentit-elle

-" Tu fabriques une potion dont tu ne connais pas les effets, tu es vraiement timbrée !" Dit Neville entre deux cuillèrérées.

-" Si c'est toi qui l'a fabriquée, teste la..." Dit Ginny d'un air malicieux tout en s'emparant de la fiole. Tout comme Rogue elle la débouchonna et la renifla. Elle secoua la tête avant de la reposer et dit le plus naturellement du monde. " Je sais pas vous mais j'ai toujours trouvé que Blaise était le plus beau garçon des serpentards !" Harry de son côté était stupéfait et à la fois en colère. Il retendit la fiole à Hermione tout en gromelant :

-" Je crois que ton truc est puissant... En tout cas ça marche." Hermione curieuse de savoir quels effets cela allait engendrer sur elle se surprit à en verser une goutte dans son verre en cristal. Elle la dillua avec un peu d'eau et en bu le tout. Ses camarades étaient choqués. Elle attendit les effets... Mais rien ne se produisit. Rien du tout. Elle refit un mélange en chargeant un peu plus la dose pour être certaine, le bu mais rien ne vint.

-" A mon avis ça ne marche pas sur son créateur..." Pronnonça Ginny. Hermione fit la moue et se résolu à voir ça plus tard en attendant, elle mangeait de bon coeur avec ses amis qui lui avaient beaucoup manqué.

La journée défila à une vitesse fulgurante, les jeunes gens avaient passé l'après midi à se raconter leur semaine avec beaucoup d'humour. Ils étaient tellement bien qu'ils avaient même fait venir leur repas dans leur salle commune ne voulant pas rompre l'ambiance si allègre. A l'heure du coucher, les deux filles se retrouvèrent dans la chambre d'Hermione. En effet cela n'avait pas râté, Ginny voulait des explications sur le malaise de sa meilleure amie le matin même.

-" Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Rogue ? Est-ce que ça a un quelconque rapport avec la potion ?" Ginny n'avait pas eu besoin de beaucoup plus d'éléments pour cerner Hermione dont les joues s'étaient empourprées à l'entente de ce nom. Elle ne se résolut pas à mentir à sa meilleure amie mais soupira pour se donner du courage :

-" Oui, la potion... Il a fait comme toi, il l'a sentie et il s'est ... révélé." Ginny éclata de rire mais repense bien vite qu'Hermione était mal à l'aise suite à cela.

-" Et alors il a dit quoi ?" S'enquit la rouquine.

-" Il n'a rien dit... Cependant, j'ai pu lire dans ses yeux." Ginny n'était pas sûre de tout comprendre. Hermione se releva de son lit ne voulant pas faire face à son amie quand elle lui annoncerait la chose. Elle croisa les bras sur son buste et tapota du pied par terre. " Je crois bien que le professeur Rogue me dévorait du regard hier soir." D'avoir dit ça l'avait soulagée, au moins elle aurait une confidente à qui elle pouvait parler de ses états d'âme en toute impunité. Et puis même elle se sentait... Bizarre après cette révélation. Ginny explosa de rire pensant à une mauvaise blague d'Hermione mais ce n'était pas le genre de cette dernière de faire des choses d'un goût aussi passable. La rouquine reprit son air sérieux et se râcla la gorge comme pour expier une mauvaise parole qui aurait pu blesser son amie. Hermione se retourna pour lui faire face de nouveau et s'écroula sur son lit aux côtés de son amie. Elle semblait perdue.

-" Severus Rogue cache bien des choses mais ça... " Ginny étira ses lèvres comme signe de compassion. " Mais tu en es certaine ?"

-" Absolument pas, mais ce genre de regard ne trompe pas, j'ai même eu l'impression de me voir nue au fond de ses prunelles." Avoua-t-elle sur un ton neutre se voulant presque comique. Elle soupira bruyamment. Ginny se releva et lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant de repartir dans sa chambre laissant Hermione seule avec ses pensées. Elle se mit à rêvasser étalée de tout son long sur son matelas, caressant le drap de satin doré. Des questions affluaient dans son esprit et surtout elle se demandait pourquoi la potion ne faisait pas effet... Etrange, le livre n'avait pas mentioné cela. Elle laissa une bougie allumée pour la nuit ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Elle se dénuda et entra à l'interieur des draps se rendant compte qu'elle avait oublié sa couette chez son professeur de potions. Contrariée et grelotante elle dû se résoudre à se rhabiller afin d'aller chercher l'objet de sa convoitise. Elle passa son uniforme sans sa robe de sorcier et déambula dans les couloirs. Dehors il faisait nuit, une nuit pourtant bien éclairée par la lune qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis... Longtemps. Elle s'enfonça alors dans les entrailles du château seule et nonchalente. Plus elle se rapprochait des appartements de son professeur, plus son coeur battait fort. Hermione arriva au fond des cachots après quelques minutes de marche. Elle frappa trois coups secs sur la porte mais n'entendit personne venir. Ne voulant pas importuner le professeur qui n'avait surement envie de voir personne, elle détourna le pas quand elle tomba nez à nez avec une ombre qu'elle n'aurait pu reconnaitre.

-" Tiens, tiens tiens" Une voix masculine souffla près d'elle. Rien qu'à ces mots, Hermione sû que ce n'était pas bon. Elle tenta de s'en aller d'un pas vif mais cette personne qu'elle avait en face la saisit de force dans ses bras.

-" Lâchez-moi !" Hurla-t-elle en résonnance dans les couloirs. Son agresseur ne voulant pas se faire repérer lui asséna une gifle monumentale. Elle essayait de se débattre et vit dans un éclair de clarté que l'homme qui la brutalisait avait le même tatouage de crâne et de serpent que portait tous les mangemorts. Apeurée et réduite au silence par une main portée sur sa bouche, Hermione tentait de se débattre mais la poigne de son agresseur était bien trop ferme. Elle le sentit saisir sa baguette tout en appuyant son corps contre le sien pour ne pas qu'elle s'enfuie. Il enleva la main de la bouche d'Hermione qui mordait presque. L'homme eut un rictus glacial et apposa sa baguette sur le cou de la jeune femme tétanisée.

-" Maintenant tu vas la fermer sinon tu vas le regretter !" Il fit glisser lentement la baguette le long de la gorge de la jeune femme tandis que son autre main lui aggripa les cheveux en lui en arrachant quelques-uns au passage. Hermione voulait hurler car elle était sûre de la tournure qu'allait prendre son agression. Toujours très lentement le sauvage passa sa baguette noire sur le chemisier le long de la jointure d'où un, puis deux, puis trois boutons puis tous sautèrent profitant de l'instant ou sa peau était dénudée pour la caresser du bout de l'index. La rage emplit alors la jeune femme. Des larmes perlaient le coin de ses yeux. L'homme rangea sa baguette et apposa violement sa main sur la cuisse dénudée d'Hermione. Elle retint un gémissement de douleur. " On va être très sage maintenant !" Lui murmura-t-il de façon très salace à l'oreille. Hermione avait les yeux embués et elle sentait qu'il déchirait son chemisier et son soutient-gorge par derrière tout en les ôtant. Soudain pas très loin, elle vit une autre ombre s'avancer rapidement et en silence. Elle était perdue pensa-t-elle. L'autre derrière n'avait pas vu l'ombre s'avancer dangereusement. Hermione se résolut à cacher sa nudité avec ses bras autour de la poitrine et prêta plus d'attention à l'ombre en face d'elle.

-" Stupéfix " Elle ferma ses paupières pour mieux encaisser le sort qu'elle pensait pour elle mais entendit son agresseur tomber lourdement à terre derrière elle. Elle essuya ses yeux d'un revers de main et détailla son sauveur. Une longue cape noire et des cheveux longs en disait beaucoup sur son identité mais ce fut confirmé lorsqu'il s'approcha d'un aura de lumière généré par une torche. Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps et parti se réfugier dans ses bras, se cachant dans sa cape comme un enfant se cache dans les jupons de sa mère.

-" Severus !" Murmura-t-elle à bout de force. Elle se laissa aller au chagrin contre lui qui n'était pas spécialement à l'aise. Il referma tout de même sa cape sur le corps d'Hermione à moitié nue, l'etreignant contre lui pour ne pas qu'elle attrape froid dans ce cachot humide. Mieux, il défit sa cape et la lui passa directement sur les épaules tout en la couvrant. Il s'agenouilla presque devant elle et la fixa comme pour lui demander comment elle allait. Le regard de Rogue était si pénétrant qu'il lu en elle le traumatisme. Elle sentait le legillimens fouiller son esprit mais elle savait qu'il ne rechercherait rien d'autre que ce qui venait de se produire. Il ne fallut pas tellement de temps à Rogue empli d'une fureur immense et il l'entraina avec lui dans ses appartements. Hermione une fois entrée se posa lourdement dans le sofa où elle retrouva l'objet de sa convoitise, sa couette. Elle mis sa tête entre ses mains ne pouvant retenir des sanglots lourds. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle était vraiment très heureuse de voir son professeur de potions. S'il n'était pas arrivé à temps, l'autre aurait certainement plus qu'abusé d'elle. Rogue s'assit près d'elle un verre dans une main tandis qu'il posa son autre main sur l'épaule d'Hermione en l'entrainant contre lui.

-" Buvez." Il lui tendit le verre qu'elle ne refusa pas. C'était du jus de citrouille " Ne vous inquiétez pas je n'ai rien mis dedans" Dommage pensa-t-elle, elle aurait bien voullu avoir un sommeil sans rêves par exemple. Mais elle bu quand même d'une traite. Hermione reposa le verre sur la table basse et se recroquevilla sur elle-même en position foetale, la tête sur les genoux de son professeur. Il la laissa là, si elle arrivait à s'apaiser en sa présence c'était très encourageant. Rogue se risqua à caresser les cheveux de la jeune femme qui n'y fit aucunes objections. Il fit tournoyer ses boucles du bout des doigts, lui frôlant par moments la nuque. Elle s'endormit là tant bien que mal mais se sentait en sécurité. De ce temps, Rogue se fit la promesse silencieuse de veiller sur elle tant qu'elle en aura besoin.


	11. Noyée

**Noyée**

Severus attendit qu'Hermione s'endorme profondément pour essayer de canaliser sa fureur et tenter de réfléchir. Par Merlin, c'était de sa faute, s'il n'était pas sorti pour aller à la bibliothèque rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Hermione, elle était toujours dans la même position, recroquevillée sur elle, comme une toute petite chose fragile. Rogue se leva délicatement en défaisant l'emprise que la jeune femme avait formé autour de ses hanches. Il soupira et prit Hermione dans ses bras pour la porter dans sa chambre. La jeune femme était toujours couverte de la cape de son professeur pour ne pas révéler sa nudité. Il la déposa sur son lit et la couvrit d'une simple couverture. Dans un sommeil profond elle grogna un peu sous le contact froid du coussin où sa tête était posée. Rogue resta là de longues secondes afin de l'observer. Les traits d'Hermione étaient crispés, c'était certain, elle n'allait pas passer une bonne nuit. Le maitre des potions sortit de sa propre chambre à tâtons puis retourna dans le couloir visiblement fou de rage. Il sortit le pervers de son état.

-" Ennervatum" Prononça t-il distinctement et lentement. Puis il lui lança un sort de contension qui le fit léviter pour le contrôler afin qu'il ne s'échappe pas. L'homme qu'il eut en face, il le conaissait bien : Les cheveux noirs coiffés en pics dans tous les sens, une cicatrice de part et d'autre de son oeil droit blanchi, l'autre oeil avait le nerf qui sautait sans arrêt et un bouc coupé très fin au menton. Sa chemise noire dont les manches étaient relevées révèlaient son tatouage désormais inanimé de mangemort. Severus ne s'attarda pas sur plus de détails il était trop dégoûté pour continuer de le scruter.

-" Hé bah vas-y mon vieux, tues moi qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Mais ne rate pas ton cou sale traître !" Rogue serra les dents et se retint de lui lancer un sort fatal pour le moment, non il l'étrangla juste un peu, juste de quoi le faire suffoquer.

-" C'est visiblement pour moi que tu es venu Elias, pourquoi t'en être prit à cette étudiante ?" Rogue ne le remarqua pas lui même mais il venait de resserer l'étau autour du cou de sa victime du moment quand il avait pensé à Hermione. Le dénomé Elias cligna de l'oeil de plus en plus vite et un sourire sadique se dessina puis il émit un rire à faire froid dans le dos. Severus lui n'était pas de cette humeur là, bien au contraire.

-" C'est dommage que tu me l'ait enlevée, on s'amusait bien pourtant !" Une vague d'adrénaline s'empara alors du maitre de potions. Jamais on ne l'avait provoqué de la sorte, il serrait les poings tellement fort que ses ongles pourtant courts traversèrent sa peau pour mieux entailler sa chair. S'il y'a bien une chose à laquelle Voldemort n'avait pas encouragé ses disciples c'était de créer certains liens avec les sangs-de-bourbes ou des moldus et dans tous les cas cet imbécile était en infraction à son propre code mais Severus s'en moquait, tout ce qu'il voyait lui, c'était une gamine innocente traumatisée qui s'était malgré tout jetée à motié nue dans ses bras. Du même sortilège informulé que le seigneur des ténèbres lui avait fait subir, Rogue lui trancha la gorge laissant un mince filet de sang couler le long de son torse qui était suffisant pour qu'il se vide de son sang le plus lentement possible. De ce temps, Elias commençait à s'assécher puis quand il fut tout à fait sec, son corps fut réduit à l'état de poussière qu'une raffale sortie de nulle part balaya pour ne laisser aucune trace du pervers qui avait osé s'en prendre à la protégée du professeur de potions.

Satisfait de la justice qu'il venait de rendre, Rogue resta un petit moment pour voir si personne ne venait dans les couloirs, il était rare que les mangemorts se déplacent seuls mais celui-ci apparement si. Il retrouva par terre les lambeaux de vêtements qui avaient été arrachés à Hermione durant son agression. Il les ramassa se disant qu'elle pourrait les arranger. Les sorts qui relevaient du domaine de la couture n'était pas vraiment sa compétence. Une fois en sécurité, Severus reposa le linge sur une chaise en bois en attendant que sa propriétaire ne les retouche.

-" Twinnky !" Appela-t-il tandis qu'il s'asseyait dans un de ses fauteuils en cuir. Aussitôt son petit elfe de maison acouru prêt à satisfaire sa moindre exigence.

-" Oui maitre ? " Répliqua la créature en s'inclinant. Rogue leva les yeux au ciel sous cette banalité et lui mima de s'arrêter en faisant des signes de la main.

-" Va dans la chambre de Miss Granger et apporte quelques affaires à elle ici. "

-" Tout de suite maitre." L'elfe disparu dans un nuage vaporeux tandis que Rogue s'assoupissait dans son fauteuil.

Le jour suivant, Hermione ouvrit les yeux péniblement, ils étaient sec et elle avait la bouche pâteuse. La seule chose qui lui aurait fait le plus plaisir était un bon bain chaud avec une grande tasse de thé. Elle cligna des yeux et tourna son regard de part et d'autres de la pièce inconnue où elle se trouvait. C'était très éclairé, il n'y'avait pas le moindre volet à la fenêtre en forme de vitrail en face d'elle. Elle se mit sur les coudes et leva la tête pour voir un lit à baldaquin comme dans les dortoirs des élèves. Mais elle n'y était pas, les couleurs ne correspondaient pas. Tout était d'une blancheur immaculée. Les draps dans lesquels elle s'étaient emmitouflés toute la nuit étaient semblables à ceux qu'il y'avait dans sa chambre de préfêt sauf que le satin était couleur argent avec quelques bandes cousues émeraudes sur le dessus. Puis peu à peu Hermione reprit conscience et repensa à la veille. En fait elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas y penser. Rien que l'idée de se remémorer comment ce mangemort l'avait touchée lui donnait la nausée. Ses joues lui brûlaient tellement ses larmes avaient asséché sa peau. Elle savait qu'elle avait pleuré toute la nuit dans ses cauchmards. Mais elle avait un doute sur l'endroit où elle était même si une petite voix lui disait qu'elle savait parfaitement. Doucement elle s'empara de la cape que son professeur lui avait prêté la veille. Elle porta le tissus sombre et fin à son visage pour se donner un sentiment de sécurité. Elle prenait de très longues inspirations. Le parfum de bois et de cuir mêlé à une autre fragrance plus légère et douce lui chatouillait les narines. Oh oui Hermione Granger était en train de se griser de l'odeur de son professeur de potions et elle adorait ça. Alors timidement elle enroula la cape autour d'elle pour cacher son buste et ses pieds se posèrent délicatement sur le plancher noir et lisse. Elle glissa ainsi jusqu'à l'unique porte de bois de chêne à la poignée argent. Elle la tourna le plus discrètement possible et vit tout d'abord une petite bouille qui semblait vouloir rentrer, la main levée pour frappée.

-" Twinnky ?" L'elfe de maison prit une mine effrayé de peur de représailles car il n'avait pas apporté les affaires de la miss plus tôt.

-" Twinnky est désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt madame." L'elfe s'inclina et Hermione avec toute la bonté du monde lui répondit pour la énième fois :

-" Ne m'appelle pas madame, moi c'est Hermione, et puis je ne suis pas mariée." Sourit-elle. L'elfe baissa la tête gêné, il n'était que trop habitué à ce que ses maitres lui ordonnent de les appeler maitre, maitresse ou madame. Il tendit ses affaires à Hermione qui n'avait rien demandé. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en attendant une explication.

-" C'est monsieur Rogue qui m'a envoyé les chercher cette nuit quand vous dormiez." Fit l'elfe en désignant son maitre endormi sur un fauteuil.

-"M...Merci Twinnky... Oh... Est-ce que tu pourrais me préparer un thé s'il te plait ?"

-" Oui Mad... Hermione" L'elfe regagna la cuisine honteux tandis que Hermione allait poser ses affaires dans la salle de bains à tatons pour ne pas réveiller Rogue. Elle en ressortit pour récupérer son thé bien chaud et s'y rengouffra. Là elle fit face à l'immense baignoire qui l'attendait. Elle fit couler l'eau et restait plantée là, devant cette presque piscine quelque temps. Ses yeux étaient vides et pourtant elle semblait fixer l'eau coulante et la vapeur qui se dégageait du creux. Elle fit glisser sa jupe et ses chaussettes négligément sur le sol et se sépara ensuite de la cape sombre de Rogue qu'elle plia soigneusement pour la poser près de la vasque en porcelaine. Hermione plongea doucement dans le bain chaud qui allait presque déborder en prenant soin de fermer le rideau autour de la baignoire. Elle s'immergea complètement, les yeux fermés et essaya de faire le vide dans ses pensées. Mais c'était une chose très difficile. Elle ne se rendait pas compte du temps qui passait ni même de l'oxygène qui commençait à manquer. Alors doucement et elle ne percuta pas immédiatement pourquoi, ses paupières se fermaient comme si elle avait sommeil. Ne se rappellant plus qu'elle était dans l'eau elle se laissait envahir par ce bien-être. Son coeur tambourinant au ralenti semblait lui vouloir sortir de sa poitrine car il ne pouvait plus redistribuer le sang convenablement dans tout son corps. Elle ressentait quelque picotis au bout des doigts et des orteils.

Dans le salon, Rogue fut réveillé par l'Elfe qui venait de faire tomber quelque chose à terre, un objet métalique qui avait presque fait sursauter le professeur. Il grogna à l'encotre de Twinnky à qui il demanda de déguerpir sur le champ. Il se leva rageusement de son fauteuil encore marqué par sa longue présence. D'un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour se débarbouiller et ouvrit la porte dans un léger fracas. D'abord, ses yeux se posèrent sur le désordre inhabituel par terre, en effet près du tapis de bains trônaient des affaires qui ne lui appartenait pas... Il fronça les sourcils et se rappela que sa jeune élève était toujours dans ses appartements. Irrité par sa négligence, il l'appela pensant qu'elle était dans la chambre. Il secoua la tête, c'était bien la première fois que la jeune femme se montrait aussi désordonée. Puis ensuite il remarqua que le rideau de douche opaque était fermé. Encore une fois elle laissait trainer les choses ? Mécontent il le remit à sa place et posa ses yeux sur la baignoire.

Il blêmit et semblait se décomposer : Sa protégée qu'il réclamait depuis tout à l'heure était cachée sous l'eau.

-" Non de ..." Il ne termina pas sa phrase.

Pire encore elle ne semblait pas l'avoir vu... Pourtant elle avait les yeux grands ouverts et les lèvres partiellement décollées. On aurait pu la croire... Morte ? Ni une ne deux, prit d'un très grand courage et d'un esprit vif il plongea immédiatement le bras au fond de la baignoire, n'hésitant pas à ruiner sa longue chemise pour la récupérer. Il ne se permit cependant pas de la détailler et la posa directement sur le tapis. Il avait remarqué depuis tout à l'heure sa cape sur la vasque et s'en empara pour recouvrir à nouveau son corps. Il ne détournait pas ses yeux de ceux de la jeune femme qui était inanimée...

Mouhahahaha je sais que vous me détestez ! La suite au prochain épisode


	12. SangdeBourbe !

Voila le chapitre 12 et je suis rentrée de vacances héhé donc je vais pouvoir poster plus réguilièrement. Merci à tous pour vos reviews que j'apprécie.

Eileen19 : De la vraissemblance oui mais un SSHG est-il cohérent à la base dans le monde de Harry Potter ? Si nous les écrivons c'est bien parce que c'est un rêve inaccessible qui n'a à mon avis même pas effleuré l'esprit de Jo. Je pense que tu n'as pas vu où je voulais en venir donc ne t'offusque pas et au moins si ce chapitre t'a choqué c'est que tu as eu une réaction certes inattendue mais tu en as eu une ^^ Ce n'est qu'un passage qui fait avancer l'histoire rien de méchant tu verras par la suite (si tu ne me boudes pas =) que ce passage était utile pour moi. De plus je tiens à ajouter qu'il est possible de se noyer dans une baignoire en toute conscience tout dépend de l'état d'esprit et jusqu'où la personne est capable d'aller malheureusement... J'espère quand même que tu ne m'en veux pas trop pour ce passage.

**Sang-de-Bourbe !**

Tout était si sourd et pourtant elle voyait bien qu'il s'agitait mais d'un point de vue extrêment éloigné. C'est comme si elle était spectatrice de sa propre réanimation. Elle ne sentait pas vraiment son professeur compresser sa pointrine sous des poings d'acier. Elle voyait ses cheveux noirs voleter au rythme des coups qu'il donnaient. Ses traits était resserés, elle ne l'avait jamais vu autant en colère. Cet instant pourtant si court paraissait durer une éternité. Puis Hermione sentit quelques gouttes d'eau ruisseler le long de ses lèvres pour enfin s'échouer sur son cou. Ensuite ce fut une véritable fontaine qui sortit de sa gorge. Elle toussa bruyamment et tellement fort que sa tête heurtait systématiquement le sol à chaque fois que ses poumons rejetaient l'eau. Elle semblait reprendre coscience les mouvement de Rogue lui semblaient plus fluide. Hermione cligna des yeux comme si son corps manifestaient qu'elle était bel et bien en vie. Tout vint à elle, les sons, les impressions, la douleur de feu qui compressait sa poitrine et même la tension glaciale qui était installée dans la pièce. Son professeur hurlait des paroles incompréhensibles qui paraissaient reprendre une certaine logique au fur et à mesure qu'elle recouvrait ses sens. Elle haletait comme une asthmatique son coeur n'avait probablement pas apprécié cette privation d'oxygène. Elle prit appui sur ses deux bras et constata qu'elle était enveloppée dans la fameuse cape de son professeur. Elle ne fit pas attention à lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'agenouille devant elle, visiblement mécontent. Ses yeux d'obsidienne trahissaient son état nerveux.

-" Granger j'attends !" Hurla-t-il faisant sursauter de terreur la jeune femme qui semblait retenir ses sanglots. Elle n'avait pas écouté ses paroles précédentes et n'osait pas lui demander. Il attendit quelques secondes pour reprendre sur le même ton " Qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête ? Vous êtes encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais !" Hermione ne sut pourquoi mais c'était de trop pour elle, elle ne pouvais plus retenir ses énormes larmes qui roulaient à présent sur ses joues. " Et en plus vous pleurez comme un bébé... Assumez vos actes Granger !"

Irritée et ne voulant pas qu'il se moque d'elle encore plus, elle se leva titubante et noua la cape fermement autour de son corps. Elle osa le surplomber, lui le professeur Rogue agenouillé et lui lança un regard tout aussi glacial. La machoire de Severus se serra faisant ressortir ses tempes dont les veines étaient déjà emplies d'une pression sanguine très élevées. Il se releva à son tour dans un bond mais Hermione tourna les talons vivement. Elle avait la ferme intention de quitter les appartements de son professeur, dans cette tenue s'il le fallait. Il comprit bien vite son souhait et tenta de la rattraper mais il glissa une première fois tout en se rattrapant à la vasque. Furieux il se lança à sa poursuite, elle courrait presque ne voulant pas qu'il la rattrape. Elle s'empara de la poignée de la porte mais Rogue la saisit fermement par les épaules tout. Il la força à lui faire façe voulant la sonder mais elle évitait soigneusement tout contact avec ses yeux. La jeune femme se débattait avec force n'hésitant pas à envoyer valser ses jambes contre le corps de son professeur pour le frapper. Elle était dans un état second, un état sauvage, on aurait dit un animal qui se battait pour sa liberté. Ses cheveux mouillés gouttants sur sa poitine et secoués se dressaient en crinière brune sur ses épaules. Jamais on avait pu voir Hermione dans une fureur pareille.

-" Lâchez-moi !" Finit-elle par geindre mais au contraire, Rogue resserrait ses poings ses ongles pourtants courts transperçants presque la chair de la jeune femme. Hermione hurla de douleur et plissa les yeux de colère. Dans un mouvement brusque elle porta sa main sur le visage de son professeur et le griffa brutalement. L'incision était très précise : trois traits de saguinolants se formaient de sa mâchoire à ses lèvres coupées. Rogue tourna la tête et plissant les lèvres gouta à son propre sang. Il se râcla la bouche des dents comme pour effacer cette ouverture mais le sang afflua encore plus. Il lâcha Hermione pétrifiée et il effleura le bas de sa joue qu'il porta à ses yeux aussitôt. Ses doigts attestaient bel et bien la présence du liquide rouge. Il restait impassible mais lança un regard plus frois que glacial à Hermione qui n'osait plus bouger. Elle avait la bouche grande ouverte et haletait tellement à cause du soubresaut que lui avait procuré ce contact. Rogue canalisait toute sa rage mais ce fut une tâche très difficile.

-" Espèce de sale petite sang-de-bourbe " Laissa-t-il échapper avec toute la méchanceté qu'il pouvait trouver. La réplique ne se fit pas attendre : Hermione dans une furie incontrôlable claqua sa main contre la joue déjà amoché du maitre de potions qui paraissait reprendre conscience après cette gifle monumentale. Elle tourna les talons et sortit de l'appartement en trainant la cape de son professeur qui lui faisait une rogue noire élégante et voluptueuse avec une traine. " Hermione..." Implora Rogue au loin. Mais rien n'y fit, elle détala le plus vite possible et il n'essaya pas de la rattraper. Il ferma la porte avec violence et dans un long soupir il appuya sa tête contre celle-ci.

Elle se perdait dans les couloirs et ne voulait pas spécialement retrouver son chemin, elle errait comme les fantômes qu'elle croisait et qui la dévisageaient au passage. On aurait dit un mort vivant. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais des envies très étranges lui vennaient. Pourquoi avait-elle voullu se tuer ? Elle chassa ces idées en se disant que ce n'était pas important. Elle tomba finalement au coin du réfectoire et se plia contre un mur de pierres froides en position foetale. Là elle y lâcha tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur, elle avait la tête repliée entre ses bras recouverts de la vaste cape recouverte de l'odeur de son propriétaire. Mauvaise idée. Ses pleurs redoublèrent. C'est fou ce que trois petits mots peuvent transpercer le coeur. Elle lui faisait confiance et c'est comme ça qu'il la rejettait. Elle ne resta pas longtemps seule, une voix vive approchait, elle sentait l'inquiétude dans les tons prononcés. Hermione avait distinctement entendu son prénom, il était même scandé et à l'angle du couloir contre toute attente, Ginny apparut essouflée et lançant un regard dans toutes les directions elle souffla presque surprise :

-" Hermione !" L'interessée balaya ses larmes d'un revers de main et tenta de se relever en s'appuyant sur le mur. Elle était désorientée comme un chat à qui on venait d'arracher les moustaches. Ginny accourut à son secours et la prit dans ses bras. Hermione se sentait faible et s'accrochait à sa meilleure amie là elle relâcha ses sanglots. Ginny dépitée ne savait que faire alors elle la fit assoir en même temps qu'elle sur le sol et la berça. " Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé Hermi ? " De l'autre côté du couloir, en silence, Harry et Neville s'approchaient dos à Hermione qui ne les vit pas mais entendais leur pas. Alarmé par la situation, le survivant s'agenouilla à la hauteur de son amie. Ginny envoya un regard plein de compassion à son compagnon qui était prêt à briser des montagnes. Harry apposa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione la caressant.

-" Hermione... Qui... Qu'est ce que... C'est Rogue ?" Hermione fronça les sourcils et ses larmes s'arrêtaient de couler. Personne n'avait besoin de savoir ce qui c'était passé la veille avec ce pervers dans les couloirs. Alors elle acquiesca du chef. Harry fronçait de plus en plus les sourcils.

-" Il... Il m'a traitée de..." Elle serra la mâchoire mais c'était suffisant pour Harry qui devenait rouge de rage et termina sa phrase à sa place voyant bien que c'était trop douloureux pour elle.

-" Sang-de-bourbe." Harry retroussa les manches de sa chemise pour se donner un air viril et sûr. Ginny retourna son regard vers les yeux noisette de son amie qui ne dit plus aucuns mots.

-" Je vais le tuer... Pour la seconde fois il va mourir..."

-" Harry !" tenta de raisonner Ginny en se relevant mais son amoureux était déjà loin quand elle l'implora.

Voilà pour le moment la suite demain ... Normalement... Lâchez vos reviews siouplé xD


	13. Maux de tête

Mouhahaha je sais que je fais des chapitres courts mais j'aime bien vous tourmenter en gardant un peu de suspens, avouez que si tout les chapitres se finissaient réglo on se ferait chier et moi avec xD Alors voilà ne m'en voulez pas pour ces petits chapitres

Maux de tête

Harry donna un simple coup de baguette et la porte de l'appartement de Rogue se fracassa en mille morceaux. Le survivant s'avançait avec rage à l'intérieur de la pièce principale de son professeur. Il le chercha du regard furtivement et le trouva assis par terre entre la cheminée et sa chambre avec une bouteille de whisky pur feu débouchonnée à la main. Rogue avait la joue gauche bien amochée et du sang avait été essuyé de façon négligée. Severus eut un hoquet de surprise et se releva brusquement.

-" Potter ?" Fit-il surpris. Le désigné, fou de colère s'empara du col de la chemise de son professeur de potions et le secoua violemment

-" Vous !" Il avait les lèvres retroussées comme une chien prêt à attaquer plaquant sa baguette sur le cou de sa victime. Rogue ne semblait pas réagir, il regardait fixement les yeux de Harry y revoyant Lily vingts années plus tôt. Harry renifla discrètement celui qui semblait empester l'alcool à des mètres à la ronde. " Vous êtes son professeur, notre professeur, vous étiez chargé de sa protection !" Harry criait à s'en faire mal à ma gorge. Mais c'est que Rogue répliqua d'une voix onctueuse :

-" Votre miss-je-sais-tout tant adorée ne peut pas être protégée partout..." Il désigna la porte de la salle de bains du menton tandis que Harry lui rendait son col. Rogue le remit en place vite fait, il eut un défi de regards qui s'installa entre les deux hommes.

-" Expliquez-vous !" Lui intima Harry

-" Votre Granger a tenté de se noyer il y a moins d'une heure." Lança Rogue sur un ton glacial. Cette annonce avait donné à Harry l'impression d'une douche froide. Il eut quelques difficultés à déglutir.

-" Qu...Quoi... Mais pourquoi ?" Il se ratatinait sur place laissant libre loisir à Rogue de reprendre le dessus. Le maitre de potions fit un sourire narquois visiblement surpris qu'il ne soit pas au courant.

-" Votre amie a comme qui dirait fait une mauvaise rencontre cette nuit..." Harry plissa le front d'où une ride se formait. Quand à Severus, il tourna le dos au fils de Potter et se mordit la lèvre.

-" Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre..." Rogue exaspéré se retourna une nouvelle fois vers Harry qui ne semblait pas avoir la moindre jugeote comme son père pensa-t-il.

-" Hermione a été abusée, mais je suis arrivé à temps et je me suis occupé de la crapule, un mangemort, je l'ai tué... Ceci devra rester entre nous, je ne pense pas que Miss Granger voudra que cela s'ébruite." Harry choqué porta sa main à sa bouche. Il était dégoûté. Comment Hermione avait-elle pu égarer sa vigilance ? Mais Harry ne souhaitant pas en savoir plus voulait en venir au but, ce pourquoi sa rage l'avait mené ici.

-" Vous avez l'air bien préoccupé de son bien-être pour quelqu'un qui vient de la traiter de sang-de-bourbe." Le visage de Rogue se décomposa. Il secoua la tête et dans un ton las il lui dit :

-" Ecoutez Potter, je n'ai pas de comptes à ... " Il se secoua la tête à nouveau et claqua sa langue qui trahit son hésitation. Il baffouillait, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. " Je suis vraiment le roi... J'ai l'impression de retourner vingts ans en arrière et de me revoir avec votre... Avec Lily." Oui même après tout ce temps, Rogue n'arrivait pas à admettre que James ait pu réussir à faire un enfant à Lily. Harry laissa couler ce petit lapsus se disant qu'il était encore très perturbé. " Dîtes à Hermione que je suis... que je suis..."

-" Désolé ?" Le coupa Harry. Rogue fit un signe du chef, faire des excuses lui arrachait la langue c'est ainsi qu'il n'en faisait jamais, il avait son petit orgueuil. Harry lui rendit un sourire arrogant. " Non professeur, c'est vous qui allez lui faire des excuses..." Et le survivant s'éclipsa laissant Severus seul avec sa colère.

Hermione se tenait devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, le regard portant loin vers l'horizon qui se profilait ensoleillé en cette fin de journée de juin. La végétation semblait peu à peu se ressusciter après la bataille et les jardins de Poudlard étaient plus luxuriants que jamais. Madame Bibine et Neville allaient s'en donner à cœur joie. La lionne se renfonça dans son fauteuil de velours qui l'enveloppait parfaitement. Elle se laissa aller contre le dossier fermant les yeux et pensant quelques secondes.

Oui c'était complètement stupide d'avoir fait ça, oui elle avait bien cherché que Rogue la rejette... Et ça, c'était tellement douloureux... Elle cligna des yeux pour chasser les gouttelettes qui envahissaient ses yeux. Hermione s'était revêtue d'autres vêtements que Ginny lui avait prêté car toutes ses affaires étaient dans les cachots, elle ne voulait pas y retourner, elle avait trop peur de se reprendre une raffale d'insultes désobligeantes. La cape de Severus était roulée en boule sur ses genoux, elle l'avait serré contre-elle se laissant l'espoir qu'un jour elle pourrait lui pardonner. Elle s'était tellement accomodé à son odeur qu'elle appréciait, cela la réconfortait et lui donnait en semblant de sécurité. Mais la cape perdait de sa frangrance au fur et à mesure qu'elle enfouissait sa chevelure à l'interieur. Elle avait un affreux mal de tête et n'osa pas aller chercher quelque chose chez madame Pomfresh qui ne devait plus être dans les lieux. Elle se tenait les tempes, les massant comme pour atténuer sa souffrance. Hermione était complètement déboussolée, son professeur lui montrait des humeurs et des sentiments très contradictoires... Que croire ? Elle se rappela alors de la réaction qu'il avait eu en ouvrant sa potion dont les effluves lui avaient révélé un certain interêt. Elle cacha tant bien que mal un sourire niais et rougit aussitôt. Elle renfonça sa tête dans la cape sombre.

Trois coups secs furent frappés à la porte. Hermione se ventila le visage pour effacer toute trace de son empourprement et dissimula le grand morceau de tissus sous son lit.

-" Entrez !" Harry apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-" Mione, ça va ?"

-" Je ne sais pas trop en fait..." Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire compatissant et s'assit sur son lit.

-" Tu sais j'ai un peu parlé avec... Rogue..." Hermione qui semblait captivée par un vol d'oiseaux dehors se retourna lentement à l'entente de ce nom. Elle se voulait sans pitié mais un petit ralliement dans sa voix compromit son plan :

-" C'est bien..."

-" Je sais tout Hermione..." Elle sentait son coeur se déchirer elle allait répliquer sa colère quand Harry la coupa " Il m'a fait promettre de n'en parler à personne par respect pour toi...Hermione... Pourquoi tu as fait ça ce matin... Tu sais que Rogue, enfin je crois... Il semble tellement inquiet, mais il le cache bien... Il a fait une référence à ma mère, un cas similaire... Je lui ait dit de venir te faire des excuses..."

-" Quoi ?" Hermione semblait hors d'elle " Il ne le fera pas, il est bien trop fier pour ce genre de choses " admit-elle.

-" Pourtant je suis certain qu'il le fera..." Hermione ferma les yeux et considéra la chose un instant. Elle semblait monter un plan.

-" Harry, allons manger, de toute façon le diner sera servi dans moins de dix minutes." Puis plus fort elle appela " Twinnky ?" L'efle apparut aussi vite que possible.

-" Oui maitresse ?"

-" Twinnky apporte moi mes affaires ainsi qu'un pur feu de 30 ans d'âge je te prie." L'efle fronça les sourcils à la demande étrange de l'élève mais il opina et disparut tandis que les deux lions sortaient de leur tanière pour aller se restaurer.

Quand le quatuor s'installa à table, les professeurs eux avaient déjà bien entamé le festin. Hermione et Harry lancèrent des regard à Rogue qui semblait absorbé par son assiette et qui de son côté se faisait violence pour ne pas jeter un oeil à sa jeune élève. Hermione se mordilla la lèvre croyant que c'était un refus catégorique de sa part... Si elle savait. Tous mangèrent en silence et Dumbledore passa dans l'allée centrale à la fin du repas pour prendre des nouvelles de chacun. Hermione ne montra pas sa profonde tristesse et le salua de bon cœur. L'ancien directeur avait le don de rendre l'atmosphère plus joviale. Les élèves ensuite sortirent d'un commun accord et Harry qui était resté très silencieux au cours de tout le repas prit Hermione à part au détours d'un couloir.

-" Mionne... Ne m'en veux pas mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de réfléchir à ce que tu as voullu faire ce matin... Cela ne te ressemble pas... Comment tu te sens ?"

-" Je... Ne sais toujours pas... C'est confus."

-" Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ce que tu as fait ce matin ?"

-" Je... C'est comme si... Pourquoi ai-je fais ça ?" Hermione sembla se poser la question comme si la réponse n'était pas évidente. Harry fronça les sourcils.

-" Il t'a ensorcelé, le mangemort..."

-" Non je le saurais autrement." Elle leva le nez son amour propre venant d'en prendre un coup.

-" Pas forcément, tu ne l'a peut-être pas entendu." Hermione réfléchit vraiment à la question. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Harry avait peut-être raison.

-" Je n'aurais jamais fait ça dans mon état normal, mais je n'ai jamais été confrontée à ce genre de situation alors..." Elle se mordit les joues et reprit son chemin vers sa chambre.

Twinnky avait tout rangé dans le placard et posé la bouteille de whisky sur le lit de la jeune femme. D'ailleurs ce fut la seule chose qui lui importait à ce moment là. Hermione sortit du tiroir de sa table de nuit la fiole de potion à motié vide qu'elle avait préparé l'avant veille. Pour paraitre crédible, elle vida un quart de la bouteille d'alcool dans l'évier de la salle de bains et mélangea méticuleusement les liquides qui semblaient devenir homogènes. Satisfaite elle referma le tout et la reposa bien en évidence sur sa table de chevet. Si Harry disait vrai, Rogue devrait pointer le bout de son nez ce soir. Elle se changea vite fait et enfila un vieux t-shirt et un caleçon de nuit pour lui donner l'illusion qu'elle ne l'attendait pas. Enfin, elle sortit la cape obscure du dessous de son lit, lui jeta un sort pour la lisser à tous les endroits et la déposa avec soin sur le dossier du fauteuil face à son lit, celui où il avait dormit la nuit du bal. Des vagues de douleur se brisaient dans la boite crânienne de la jeune femme, comme des spasmes très douloureux. Elle se tenait la tête un instant. Cette douleur était trop intense. A force d'avoir pleuré toute la journée, elle avait touché un lot d'inconvéniants, félicitations pensa-t-elle grimaçante. Au même moment alors qu'elle venait de tout mettre en ordre, Ginny ouvrit la porte donnant sur la salle commune.

-" Hermione, je suis venue voir comment tu allais. " La jeune femme contente de cette charmante attention sourit franchement à son amie.

-" Pour tout te dire, le fait d'avoir vu Dumbledore m'a réconforté... Par contre j'ai bien mal à la tête..." Avoua-t-elle

-" Mince, je n'ai rien pour ça, tu verras, une bonne nuit de sommeil et tout rentrera dans l'ordre." Hermione plissa les lèvres et un bruit sourd de l'autre coté de la pièce retentit. Hermione pensa directement au tableau d'entrée qui se dégondait. Et contre toute attente Rogue entra dans la pièce comme si ce fut chez lui. Il trouva immédiatement les jeunes femmes.

-" Weasley, ayez l'obligeance de déguerpir je vous prie" Dit-il cyniquement. Ginny lança un regard plein d'encouragement à sa camarade et quitta les lieux. Hermione prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire n'était pas tâche aisée.

-" Vous auriez au moins pu demander l'autorisation de rentrer." Pesta-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui remarquant qu'il n'avait aucune séquelles de griffures

-" J'ai choisit votre mot de passe, vous ne l'avez pas changé, je sais comment rentrer, point." Il se montrait insolent.

-" Mellis ? Pourquoi d'ailleurs Mellis, ça veut dire Miel en latin, pourquoi pas sang-de-bourbe, ça aurait mieux collé à mon personnage n'est-ce-pas ? " Elle feignait de s'emporter pour voir sa réaction. Elle n'était pas censé savoir qu'il passerait après tout.

-"Granger, vous me fatiguez, donnez moi ma cape et je m'en vais..." Il tourna le regard dans la pièce cherchant son bien mais ce qu'il vit en premier fut la fameuse bouteille de liquide ambré. " Granger, qu'est-ce que vous fichez avec un pur feu de 30 ans d'âge ? Je n'ai jamais réussi à m'en procurer, d'où le tenez vous ?" Hermione n'avait pas prévu que cela se passe comme ça.

-" Je l'avais acheté pour mon père à... Pré-au-lard l'année dernière ... mais vu les circonstances..." Mentit-elle

-" Pré-au-lard vraiment ? " Il ne semblait pas convaincu et reprit sa voix toute mielleuse. Mais il s'en fichait l'occasion était trop belle pour lui. " Puis-je ?" Il désigna la bouteille de son doigt. Hermione approuva, après tout le but était le même. D'un coup de baguette, deux verres à whisky en cristal se matérialisaient. " Vous m'accompagnez bien sûr ?" Il lui tournait le dos et servait deux verres bien chargés.

-" C'est que... Je vais éviter, j'ai un mal de crâne atroce." Severus n'écouta pas et ne put résister : Il respira le tourbillon d'arômes tandis qu'il servait son whisky à Hermione médusée. Elle pouvait maintenant s'attendre à tout.

-" Quel parfum... Vous savez Granger, je n'aurais jamais cru boire un jour ce whisky et j'apprécie le fait que ce soit en votre compagnie." Dit-il d'une voix suave. Alors c'était comme ça qu'il allait se montrer... Il porta son verre à sa bouche et bu une petite gorgée qui fit son effet. " Hermione, j'espère sincèrement que vous ne me tiendrez pas rigueur de ce que j'ai pu dire d'affreux ce matin. La jeune femme se posa sur son lit n'ayant d'autres choix de siège puisque Rogue venait de prendre le large fauteuil de velours. Il avala un nouvelle gorgée. " Divin..." Chuchota-t-il " Hermione, vous ne buvez pas ?"

-" J'ai mal à la tête professeur." Rogue fronça les sourcils et termina son verre d'une traite. Hermione fit les yeux ronds.

-" Vraiment ? " Il la dévisagea quelques secondes " Quel gâchis..."

-" Non, pas de gâchis je vais le boire." Assura-t-elle d'une traite. C'est vrai qu'il sentait bon ce pur feu pensa-t-elle. Elle prit une gorgée qui dans un premier effet lui brûla la gorge pour ensuite laisser une délicate sensation de chaleur. Et la potion dans tout cela n'était aucunement perçue. De toute manière elle avait déjà bu une sacré quantité de sa solution et rien n'avait changé, enfin presque.

-" Venez " Lui intima Rogue sur un ton très calme. Perplexe, Hermione se leva et lentement elle vint face à lui. " Asseyez vous." La lionne fronça les sourcils. Voyant qu'elle ne comprenait pas, Severus la prit doucement par la taille et la fit assoir sur ses genoux.

-" Qu'est-ce que..." Hermione se coupa pleine d'incompréhension quand elle sentait les mains de son professeur vagabonder en appuyant fort sur son dos. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer. Hermione ne s'était pas trompé la première fois que son professeur avait sentit la potion et qu'il avait eu cette flamme au fond des yeux. La lionne ne sut pas pourquoi mais elle aimait ça et se laissait faire, c'était tellement soulageant. A mesure qu'il appuyait, ses maux s'estompaient et bientôt elle ne ressentait plus rien du tout. Severus ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, satisfait d'entendre les soupirs de plaisir que la jeune femme ne pouvait se retenir de donner sous son toucher. Elle était rouge pivoine, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de gémir. Prit d'un courage héroïque, Severus voulant lui donner davantage glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt de la jeune femme qui avait la peau rougie. Hermione frissonna, les paumes de Rogue était tellement chaudes et ses doigts caressaient avec alegresse son dos délicat. Hermione haletait le plus silencieusement qu'elle put. Il se laissa libre loisir de passer ses mains où il voulait et remonta à ses épaules découvrant qu'elle était nue sous ce vieux morceau de tissus. Il fit un petit sourire qu'elle ne pu voir. Il remonta les mains à sa nuque où il apposa ses index et majeurs et il massa circulairement les extrémités doucement pour ne pas lui coincer un nerf. La lionne bascula la tête en avant jusqu'à ce qu'il descende très lentement sur ses flancs qu'il saisit alors avec douceur et fermeté. C'en était de trop Hermione frémit et sursauta à ce contact lâchant un souffle aigu évocateur. Il était fier de lui et de l'effet qu'il faisait à son élève. Hermione se retourna et lança un regard de braise à son professeur qui le lui rendit bien. La potion avait fait son effet sur Rogue. Hermione avait vu juste du premier coup d'œil, c'était bel et bien du désir. Et ne se lassant pas de ce contact, elle se laissa entrainer contre son professeur. A hauteur de l'oreille de la jeune femme il prononça son prénom sensuellement.

Hermione clos ses yeux alors que les lèvres de son professeur se posèrent délicatement sur sa nuque. Un autre genre de gémissement lui vint alors en bouche, un soupir rauque tandis que les mains de Severus remontaient sous son t-shirt. Hermione apposa sa main droite englobant une partie de la chevelure fine et soyeuse du maitre de potions pour l'attirer davantage contre elle.

-" Vous m'avez bien eu Granger " Souffla-t-il excité. Il prit la jeune femme et la retourna, l'assit en califourchon sur lui pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Il prit la tête de la Gryffondor entre ses mains et l'attira à sa bouche pour lui donner un baiser ardent qui fit tressaillir la jeune femme. " Vous... Votre potion est vraiment réussie" dit-il. Hermione satisfaite de sa reconnaissance captura les lèvres de Rogue jouant avec sa langue. L'homme reglissa ses mains sur la douce peau de son élève et effleura sa poitrine endurcie du bout des doigts. C'était vraiment un meilleur contact que la veille.

-" Hermione" Scanda une voix masculine derrière la porte de la salle commune. Surpris, Severus et sa jeune élève sursautèrent et reprirent une posture normale. Rogue soupira de mécontentement visiblement furieux il tourna les yeux et vit qu'il était depuis un long moment assis sur sa cape repassée. Il s'en empara, cela s'avérait d'une utilité absolue. Hermione se recoiffa en vitesse et rabaissa son t-shirt. " C'est Harry, je peux entrer ?"

-" Heu..." Elle semblait balayer la pièce du regard comme pour voir si un quelconque signe de cette petite aventure pouvait les trahir. Elle ne trouva rien de suspect et lui accorda la permission. Harry ne fut visiblement pas surpris de trouver le maitre des cachots avec son amie.

-" Bonsoir monsieur Rogue " Il paraissait étrange et gardait sa cape à une certaine distance de son corps comme si il voulait dissimuler quelque chose. Harry reporta cependant son attention sur Hermione qui était rouge de honte. " Je venais voir si tout allait bien... Apparemment le professeur Rogue et toi étaient en pleine discutions... Je vais te laisser. Bonne nuit. " Harry s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui déposa un baiser délicat sur la joue pour la saluer ce qui donna une envie irrépressible de vomir à Rogue. Harry disparut dans l'obscurité et Hermione referma la porte. Les deux sorciers se regardèrent perplexes et gênés.

-" Je ferais mieux de rentrer..." Rogue détourna des talons laissant Hermione seule une fois de plus.


	14. Mon courrier !

Voila le chapitre 14, je me suis permis de changer le résumé de la fic que je trouvais peu attrayant au final ^^ Toujours un grand merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir.

Les rayons de soleil de l'aurore filtraient à travers les rideaux violets de la chambre donnant une teinte chatoyante à la pièce. Gênée par la lumière elle se tortilla quelque peu dans sa couverture pour trouver une once d'ombre dans laquelle elle pouvait rester et continuer à dormir. Dans sa course, elle roula de l'autre côté du lit et se heurta à quelque chose de chaud. Surprise elle ouvrit les yeux de cette rencontre innatendue. Il était là lui aussi étendu de son côté du lit et il l'observait depuis déjà quelque temps. Il se sourirent mutuellement encore un peu gênés de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. Il plongea sa main dans sa crinière rousse étincelante l'attirant à lui comme un aimant. Alors elle se lova de tout son corps contre le sien, tous deux nus mais recouverts d'un drap clair. Harry passa son bras autour des épaules de Ginny pour lui donner davantage de confort.

De l'autre côté, dans l'autre chambre de fille, Hermione n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil de la nuit. Qui aurait pu ? Elle ne semblait pas savoir comment réagir ni quoi faire à cause des évènements de la veille. Elle était réellement déçue d'en être restée là, elle attendait plus de ce premier contact mais ne voulait tout de même pas brûler les étapes. Elle s'était touché les lèvres plusieurs fois comme pour se remémorer la douce caresse que lui avait procuré la langue de son professeur. Elle était à la fois très joyeuse et terriblement frustrée. Hermione éprouvait des sentiments qu'elle n'aurait pas détecté il y'a quelques jours. C'était trop tôt pour dire si elle l'aimait ou non mais une chose était certaine :

Hermione Granger était définitivement et irrémédiablement attirée par son professeur de potions.

Ce que Rogue ressentait pour elle, aussi luxurieux était-ce, elle le ressentait aussi. Rêveuse, elle s'en alla relever le rideau pensant qu'il était tard dans la nuit. Enfait il était très tôt le matin et elle était épuisée.

-" Zut !" Elle avait passé sa nuit à penser et fantasmer et voila qu'il était bientôt l'heure de déjeunner ! Et puis bon à quoi bon personne ne lui en voudrait si elle ne se présentait pas à l'heure. Après tout c'était les vacances et il n'y avait aucuns cours à suivre. Elle referma l'épais tissus et s'écroula sur son lit complètement crevée.

_Elle s'avançait dans ce couloir sombre et avait l'intention d'entrer chez lui pour reprendre ce qui lui appartenait. Elle frappa à sa porte mais il ne semblait pas être là. Alors elle se tourna pour reprendre le chemin qu'elle avait prit pour venir et tomba nez à nez avec une ombre étrange._

_-" Tiens tiens tiens..." Cette situation lui parut étrangement familière et très malsaine. Elle ferma les yeux comme pour changer de décor mais elle resta dans ce couloir froid et humide. Seulement elle ne fut plus confrontée à cette ombre qu'elle méprisait mais à son professeur qui bien que dans l'ombre fut reconaissable grâce à sa grandeur et ses cheveux qui voletaient à contre-jour ou plutôt à contre lune. Rogue l'entraina avec lui dans ses quartiers et à peine arrivés il la plaque contre la porte et la couvra de milles baiser brûlants plus ou moins chastes tout en débouttonant avec hâte son chemisier intact traçant un chemin avec sa langue au fur et à mesure qu'il la découvrait. Il la porta et l'obligea en quelques sortes à ce qu'elle enroule ses jambes autour de sa taille, ses mains englobant les fesses des la jeune femme. Il porta ses lèvres à son oreille repoussant quelques cheveux décoiffés de son souffle chaud._

_-" Je vous ai attendu toute la nuit que vous vous endormiez Granger" Il lui dévora le lobe tandis que la jeunne femme montrait des signes d'incompréhension. Comment ça il l'avait attendue ?_

_-" Professeur, je ne comprend pas" souffla-t-elle entre deux soupirs aigus se laissant faire sous les mains entreprenantes de Severus._

_-" Je dois y aller..." Aussitôt il la déposa par terre et s'évapora dans un mouvement de cape flottant laissant Hermione seule dans son appartement. Encore une fois elle était frustrée et décida de continuer son exploration..._

-" Mionne, debout, dépêches-toi il faut aller manger." Ginny secouait le bras de la jeune femme avec conviction. Hermione grognait et se renfoçais sous la couette. La rouquine leva les yeux au ciel et la découvra.

-" Ginny, laisses moi, il est tôt." Implora-t-elle les yeux fermés

-" Il est bientôt midi, il n'y aura pas de second service alors lèves toi !" Hermione rouspetta et se dit que finalement il était peut être temps de se lever : Elle aurait tout loisir de se recoucher après. Elle poussa un soupir de frustration. Même dans ses rêves elle n'arrivait pas à aller très loin avec Rogue. Elle pensait être maudite pour ne pas pouvoir fantasmer au maximum sur son professeur. Elle intima à Ginny de sortir pour se vêtir plus convenablement. Elle passa simplement un jean et un gilet par dessus son t-shirt de nuit trop peu motivée pour se re changer après le repas. Elle fit un chignon maladroit pour coiffer ses cheveux dont des mèches bouclées tombaient quand même sur ses épaules. Elle se chaussa et partit rejoindre son amie.

Dans le réfectoire, seuls Trelawney et Rogue étaient présents. Hermione qui entrait rougit de plus en plus à mesure qu'elle s'avançait dans la grande salle. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil furtif à son professeur qui était concentré à ne pas la dévisager. Harry et Neville étaient déjà installés depuis bien longtemps n'ayant pas eu la patience d'attendre l'arrivée de leur amie, il avaient déjà entammé les grands plats. De tout le repas, aussi rapide fut-il Hermione espionnait le maitre de potions qui faisait comme si de rien était puis quelque chose se brisa et il leva la tête comme si il venait de découvrir sa présence. Gênée et interrompue dans son exploration, Hermione baissa vite les yeux pensant qu'elle devait réfléchir trop fort, son visage se décomposa

-" Hey Hermione ça va ?" Dit Neville " On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme !"

-" C'est de moi que vous parlez ?" Fit l'âme de Dumbledore derrière le jeune homme qui se raidit d'un coup. Harry et Ginny pouffèrent de rire tandis que l'autre lionne tentait de rester impassible mais ses joues cuisantes la trahissaient. Elle adressa un sourire franc à Londubat, qui était entré en grandes conversations avec le défunt directeur de Poudlard et prétextant une chose urgente à faire, elle sortit de table sans que personne ne demande son reste . Rogue non loin de là ne la quittait plus des yeux et l'immita. Il s'éclipsa laissant Trelawney qui parlait toute seule.

Hermione sortit du réfectoire et se rendait vers ses dortoirs d'un pas vif et assuré.

-" Vous allez quelque part Miss Granger ?" Rogue semblait l'attendre contre un mur depuis quelques minutes déjà. Hermione eut un hoquet de surprise ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il réaparaisse aussi vite.

-" Dans mon dortoir, me reposer." Répondit-elle le plus naturellement du monde. Il s'approcha de la Gryffondor intimidée.

-" Je comprend vous n'avez pas tellement dormi cette nuit..."

-" C'est vrai je n'ai pas cessé de penser à... " Elle se stoppa dans sa phrase et se raidit net comme si elle venait de faire une découverte surprenante " Comment vous savez ?" Articula-t-elle d'une petite voix aigue.

-" Les rêves sont parfois un endroit de retrouvailles innatendues n'est-ce pas ? " Dit Severus en plaçant les mains sur sa propre taille pour se donner un air plus imposant. Le vilain, il s'était inflitré dans son rêve ! La jeune femme ne répondit que par un faux air choqué mais il coupa court. " Mon statut de professeur ne m'autorise pas à... Avoir une relation autre que terrifiante avec mes élèves." Hermione ne savait pas si il faisait de l'humour se moquait d'elle ou la rejettait définitivement " Ecoutez-moi Hermione, ce qu'il passé hier soir... Non seulement devra être tut mais ne devra pas se reproduire... "

-" Quoi ?" Laissa-t-elle échapper complètement perdue et surprise. " Mais... Et alors ce matin c'était quoi ?" Elle tapait du pied impatiente d'avoir une réponse valable car elle savait qu'il se faisait violence, elle savait qu'il la désirait ardemment, il n'était absolument pas convainquant et lui même n'arrivait pas à se convaincre.

-" Les rêves sont encore un terrain de liberté miss Granger, mais prenez garde à qui vous y croisez, on peut vous observer." Lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Il allait détourner les talons mais elle le retint par le bras et le força à venir contre elle. Surpris il se laissa faire jetant un coup d'oeil aux alentours afin de s'assurer que personne, pas un esprit ne rôdait. Hermione se mit sur la pointe des pieds et s'approchant de son oreille lui dicta alors d'une façon très provocatrice :

-" Que ce soit bien clair, un rêve n'est pas matériel, un rêve trafiqué du genre de ce matin n'égale en rien la réalité. Je suis faite de chair et de sang, pas d'un mirage fantasmagorique... Alors ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous tenir compagnie la nuit dans vos songes "

-" Ah non ?" Fit Severus doucereux en s'approchant d'elle pour qu'elle recule contre le mur.

-" Non..." Fit-elle courageuse comme un lion tandis que Rogue glissait vers elle comme un serpent. Hermione appuya les mains contre le mur froid et humide. Elle n'avait à présent d'autre choix que de s'y plaquer l'espace entre son corps et celui de son professeur se rétrécissant dangereusement.

-" En êtes-vous bien certaine ? " Il se colla à elle pour l'empêcher de faire tous mouvements et elle se laissa faire le coeur battant. " Vous m'avez ouvert l'esprit contre mon gré Granger, maintenant assumez !" Il lui fit un presque sourire pour atténuer le sens que cette phrase pouvait avoir. Merlin c'était bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi.

-" Certaine " Affirma-t-elle en déglutissant difficilement detournant le regard car la situation devenait plus que gênante. Et si quelqu'un les surprenait dans cette bien étrange posture ? Rogue lui saisit doucement les poignets pour la forcer à le regarder. Déspérée, Hermione releva la tête permettant ainsi à son professeur de potions de planter ses yeux d'onyx pénétrants à l'interieur des siens. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une demie-seconde pour qu'il lui réponde mi-amusé, mi-agacé :

-" Vous me mentez miss..." Hermione énervée qu'il puisse lire aussi bien en elle se défit de sa prise et s'en alla à pas vifs laissant son professeur planté près du mur.

Rogue ne s'attendait pas à moins de la part de la jeune femme, pas à plus également. Sa fierté de lionne venant d'être ébranlée, elle ne pouvait que s'enfuir en courant après cet affront. Rogue fier de lui fit un sourire satisfait voyant Hermione s'enfuiyant.

A peine rentré dans ses cachots, il se posa sur son fauteuil et fermant les yeux, il apposa son pouce et son index sur l'arrête de son nez.

Pourquoi la miss-je-sais tout et pas une sorcière de son âge ? Certes à Poudlard, le choix n'était guerre donné, c'était rien ou rien pour lui. Il aurait préféré se pendre plutôt que d'avoir une aventure avec Sibylle Trelawney. Rien que cette idée lui donna un profond frisson de dégoût. Hermione avait vraiment dépassé les bornes en cachant sa potion dans une bouteille d'exception. Il se maudit d'avoir en quelques sortes forcé la main de son élève pour boire ce breuvage tant convoité. Elle était arrivé à ses fins mais pourquoi voulait-elle savoir ce que son subconscient cachait et surtout par quel hasard cela la concernait-elle ? Il allait avoir des ennuis à cause de cette satanée Gryffondor parfaite qui passait ses journées dans les livres. Non ce n'était pas la fille la plus extravagante de l'école et en plus c'était une née-moldue mais son intelligence était l'une des plus dévelloppées qu'il avait rencontré même si elle répétait pratiquement mots pour mots ce que les manuels disaient. Elle l'exaspérait au plus haut point quand elle sortait sa science, il avait l'impression d'être quelque peu éclispé par sa présence quelque fois. Non pas qu'il soit jaloux mais son égo en prennait un sacré coup. Mais elle avait bien grandi et son caractère était devenue un peu moins prétentieuse avec le temps. Elle s'était bien assagie mais prennait un grand plaisir à contourner le règlement elle et les deux autres babouins qui lui servaient d'amis. Elle était devenue tellement femme et cette touche d'insolence la rendait presque féline comme la maison qu'elle représentait. Pourquoi s'était-elle laissé faire la nuit dernière ? Et ce Potter, il avait tellement envie de l'éventrer sur la place publique. C'était fou à quel point lui et son père se donnaient un grand plaisir à ruiner sa vie sentimentale. Cependant, Severus ne comprenait rien, absolument rien aux femmes. Elle devait être tellement désespérée pour qu'elle le laisse faire pensait-il.

-" Quel idiot !" Laissa-t-il échapper pour lui même.

Au même instant quelque part dans sa tour, Hermione après avoir longuement réfléchi tout comme son professeur, Ginny était venue lui rendre visite pour prendre de ses nouvelles et éventuellement flâner entre filles. Elle avait apporté une boites de sucreries que Harry était parti acheter aux Honeydukes de Pré-au-Lard dans la matinée exprès pour Hermione.

-" Tiens, c'est Harry qui t'envoie ça " Fit la rouquine en souriant de toutes ses dents. Hermione touchée détailla l'étiquette.

-" Un assortiment... On ne sais jamais à quoi s'attendre à l'intérieur..." Ria-t-elle

-" Non, ce ne sont pas des bonbons, c'est du chocolat." Lui expliqua Ginny. Hermione ouvrit la petite boite métallique qui renfermait ces trésors et en tira un au hasard emballé dans un papier anti-fonte. Elle le porta à sa bouche et le dégusta sans pourvoir mettre le doigt sur le parfum que la friandise renfermait.

-" Hum délicieux" Fit-elle la bouche pleine. Elle regarda au verso du papier qui le protégeait où le nom apparaissait en lettres manuscrites :

Ginger.

Hermione s'interromput dans sa dégustations tandis que le visage de Ginny semblait se décomposer.

-" Ah... Euh..." Ginny était confuse. " Attends je reviens." Hermione semblait inquiète. Après tout ce chocoloat était délicieux, voire même excellent. Elle en prit une autre bouchée tout aussi interressante et sentit une bonne vague de plaisir déferler en elle. Elle pensa d'abbord sur le coup que c'était les endorphines qui se libéraient à cause du chocolat lui-même.

-" Non mais quel imbécile tu fais !" Jetta Ginny à la figure de Harry qui était gêné mais mort de rire alors qu'ils repassaient la porte. Hermione leur lança un regard interrogateur.

-" Mione, Harry n'a visiblement pas choisi la bonne boite de chocolats pour toi." Ginny s'emportait.

-" Mais... Mais je pensais pas que c'était ça... Maintenant ça explique le regard de la vendeuse..." Se défendait Harry.

-" Quoi ? Ils sont empoisonnés ?" Hermione était désireuse de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

-" Non pas du tout, ce sont juste des... Des aphrodisiaques puissants" Harry pouffa de rire une fois de plus et la rouquine lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-" QUOI ?" S'insurgea Hermione. Elle prit la boite métallique dans ses mains et retourna tous les chocolats pour voir leurs intitulés

-" Mione, pour voir leur gouts il faut les manger." Lui dit Harry pour l'avancer.

-" Je te trouve bien au courrant !" Lui lança la jeune brune. Ginny et Harry étaient cramoisis. Hermione conclu que Harry n'avait pas acheté qu'une seule boite. Le survivant s'éclipsa donc laissant les filles seules entre-elles. Hermione rangea la fameuse boite hors de portée des curieux dans son immense armoire en ébène et s'effondra sur son lit aux côtés de sa meilleure amie.

-" Y'a quoi d'autre comme goûts ?" Demanda Hermione curieuse. Ginny, rieuse et démasquée se prêta volontiers à son jeu.

-" De mémoire, je crois qu'il y'a Canelle... Hum... Sésame... Chocolat." Hermione la coupa

-" Du chocolat au... Chocolat ?"

-" Oui d'ailleurs ils sont délicieux... Je te laisse découvrir le reste par toi même, je n'ai pas encore tout goûté... Mais il va te falloir un partenaire pour que ça marche mieux." Hermione s'etouffa et se mordit la langue.

-" Euh... ça ne va pas ? " lui demanda la rousse soucieuse

-" Si si très bien, j'ai juste avalé de travers." Menti-t-elle.

-" Au pire tu peux me les donner si ça ne te convient pas " Reprit Ginny l'air de rien. Les deux sorcièrent furent prises d'un fou rire dévastateur. L'après midi se passa où les jeunes femmes partagèrent leurs soucis et leurs pensées, il y'avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avaient pas discuté ainsi surtout qu'elles n'en avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion depuis la chute du Lord. Les yeux rivés sur le plafond et pleines de projets, elle divagaient laissant le temps couler à une vitesse fulgurante. Hermione était appaisée après avoir parlé de tous ses malheurs arrivés ces dernièrs jours à Ginny. La rouquine l'avait consolée et l'avait conseillée sur la marche à suivre. Hermione lui avait aussi dit que c'était Rogue qui était venu à son secours l'autre soir alors qu'elle était à motié nue, idem sur ce qu'elle croyait être une perte de cosncience dans la baignoire l'avant matin sauf que cette fois-ci elle était complètement dévêtue. Ginny s'étrangla repensant à la discutions qu'elle avait eut quelques soirs auparavant.

-" Hermione, tu vas le rendre fou à force et... et rapelles toi ta potions, tu te rapelles ce que tu m'a dit ?"

-" Comment ça ? "

-" Bah... La lueur dans son regard..." Insista Ginny embarassée mimant des gestes incompréhensibles. " Hermione c'est pas sain !" L'interressée fit un sourire timide qui voulait en dire long. Ginny plissa les yeux face à cette réaction. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'Hermione nie, éclate de rire ou la raison, mais à la place elle affichait un sourire presque niais.

-" Hermione" La secoua-t-elle pour la tirer de sa rêverie.

-" Tu disais ?" La lionne semblait reposer les pied sur terre alors que sa camarade avait les yeux rond comme des ballons.

-" Tu n'as pas l'air révulsée que Rogue puisse avoir quelques pensées... Disons déplacées envers toi." Hermione avait les joues cuisantes et Ginny se retourna sur le ventre regardant son amie les yeux dans les yeux puis joua avec ses doigts pour faire comme si une bestiole montait sur le bras d'Hermione. " Imagine que la nuit il rêve de toi, il ne te reverra plus jamais comme sa petite étudiante sage et disciplinée... Quoi qu'il faudra bien la punir si elle fait des entorses au règlement et quel genre de punitions il pourrait bien t'infliger hein ?" Elle arrêta ses doigts à hauteur de la tête d'Hermione et lui tapota dessus gentiment. " Hermione tu me caches quelque chose..." Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Percée à jour elle décida toutefois de ne rien laisser transparaitre.

-" Non mais ça va pas ? " S'exclama-t-elle avec beaucoup de réalisme. " Cela n'a rien à voir, il m'a sauvé la mise par deux fois, il l'aurait fait même si j'était habillée !" Hermione se releva de son lit et Ginny l'immita

-" Je ne dis pas le contraire mais... Enfin ne sois pas stupide, mais le genre de regard qu'il t'a adressé après le révélateur n'est pas anodin... " Hermione inspira une grande bouffée d'air excédée " Tu sais ..." Reprit Ginny " Je me suis renseigné sur ta potion avec Neville et même son créateur se révèle s'il la boit... Moi je pense que ça ne te dérange pas qu'il porte un regard luxureux sur toi... A condition que tu dois être amoureuse de lui !" Hermione fronça les sourcils, secoua la tête en négation et fit un sourire arrogant un peu comme Rogue faisait souvent.

-" Arrête, tu dis n'importe quoi !" Fit la jeune brune vexée.

Au cours du diner, personne n'osait prendre la paroles ils étaient comme suspendus pas un talisman invisible. Seule Trelawney était assise à la table des professeurs au grand dam d'Hermione qui non seulement n'éprouvait aucune sympathie pour cette illuminée mais qui aurait presque voullu que Rogue soit présent. Son absence était d'ailleurs inquiétante pour Hermione mais les autres s'en fichaient royalement. Ginny avait bien observé le manège de sa camarade et lui glissa à l'oreille pour s'amuser. :

-" T'en fais pas va, il va revenir ton amoureux !" S'en fut de trop. Hermione contrariée se leva dans un bond et quitta la table en trombe sans demander son reste sous les regards médusées de ses amis.

-" Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fais ?" Lui demanda Harry choqué par la réaction de sa meilleure amie.

-" Encore ? Rien, c'est entre nous." S'offusqua-t-elle. La porte de la grande salle résonna et vibra dans tout le réfectoire grondant la colère puissante qui guettait Hermione. Elle s'enfonça dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard voulant regagner sa tour au plus vite et s'effondrer sur son lit. Ne sachant pas pourquoi, elle avait les yeux embués de larmes et ne voyait pas spécialement où elle mettait les pieds. Mais qu'importe elle était dans un état de fatigue etrême. Elle entra dans sa chambre depuis le tableau et s'apperçut que les flambeaux étaient enflammés. Une ombre noire se dessina près de la fenêtre ouverte et un hibou qui attendait dehors. Exaspérée elle reconnut son professeur de potions. Il insistait !

-" Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Et.. Et ?" Elle détailla les mains tenant un parchemin " C'est mon courrier que vous tenez là ? " L'homme resta imperturbable et quelques expressions de doute et de ressentiment venait de piquer son visage. Hermione détailla le hibou qui attendait dehors semblant attendre une réponse. C'était Coquecigrue, le hibou de Ron...

Chapitre qui sert à rien oui je sais, tout ça pour la fin oui je sais... Je me rattraperais au prochain chapitre ^^


	15. La marque

**Voila pour le chapitre 15 je suis désolée de m'être fait attendre je savourais mes derniers jours de congés et à partir de demain, en avant toute pour la terminale L... Je ne vais pas vous faire la promesse que je serais aussi régulière dans mes posts parce que j'aurais inévitablement moins de temps mais une chose est sûre c'est que mes idées vont venir à maturité quand je serais en train de moisir en salle de classe... On a tous voulu s'évader un jour de notre salle de cours et qu'un beau chevalier servant vienne à notre rescousse en faisant voler sa cape au nez du professeur complètement ébahi... Enfin bref. Je vous présente le chapitre 15. Bonne lecture et si vous avez 10 secondes à perdre ( ce que je ne doute pas ) Laissez une review.**

**La marque**

_-"Hermione,_

_Depuis que j'ai quitté Poudlard et tout le monde avec, c'est comme si un très grand vide s'était installé en moi, c'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je ne vais voir personne cet été. Ma mère est furieuse parce que Ginny n'est pas rentré et elle pense qu'elle l'a fait exprès. J'espère que tu ne t'ennuie pas trop en compagnie de Harry, de ma sœur et de Neville qui doit normalement aider le professeur Chourave. L'école doit être très lugubre en période d'été c'est pourquoi tu devrais faire attention à Rogue, de ne pas le confondre avec une énorme chauve-souris graisseuse... Tu sais j'ai aussi beaucoup réfléchi et je me demandais si tu voulais toujours de moi. Je me suis conduit en idiot parfait et je te demande de revenir je pense que cela peut marcher entre nous._

_J'attends ta réponse avec impatience._

_Ron."_

Rogue venait de lire l'intégralité de la lettre à voix haute sans mettre le ton et en relevant toutes les fautes d'orthographe au passage. Hermoine était non seulement furieuse mais aussi perturbée par ce courrier qui était enrageant.

-" Quel imbécile ! Et puis je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes là tant qu'on y'est ?" Pesta-elle en secouant la tête et en se cachant les yeux.

-" Alors comme ça vous et Weasley étiez ensemble ? Remarque cela paraissant évident lui ou l'autre Potter. Quelle importance lui étant avec Weasley femelle ça ne vous laissait plus tellement le choix." La jeune femme releva toute l'exécration que Rogue pouvait lancer à la sa figure. Une tension extrêmement froide due aux regards et aux paroles s'installa dans la pièce. Hermione était bouche-bée et clignait des yeux comme si elle se privait de l'agresser verbalement. Une boule se noua dans sa gorge lui faisant avoir une respiration sifflante et inquiétante. Malgré tout, Hermione ravala sa rancœur et lui dit sur un ton rempli d'amertume :

-" Je vous interdit de parler de mes amis de la sorte."

-" Vos amis ? S'ils n'étaient que cela... Je me trompe ?" Hermione serra les poings, tout le poids de l'adrénaline se posait sur ses frêles épaules. Comment osait-il sous-entendre que Ron et Harry... Rien que d'y penser, elle se dirigea vers son professeur lui arracha le courrier des mains et le déchira en plusieurs petits morceaux. Dehors, le Hibou de Ron qui attendait bien sagement jusqu'à présent fit les yeux ronds. Hermione se souvint que l'oiseau attendait une réponse malgré tout. Nerveuse et sous le regard inquisiteur de son professeur, Hermione fouilla dans un placard cherchant du parchemin et une plume pour écrire. Elle ne prit pas la peine de s'asseoir quelque part, écrivant contre le meuble.

_Cher Ron,_

_Merci de t'inquiéter de notre sort, ici on s'ennuie comme des citrouilles attendant Halloween. Je pensait en revanche que notre séparation était d'une entente commune et je n'ai pas envie de briser notre décision. J'espère que tu me comprends, je me consacre entièrement à mes études, cette année pour passer l'examen final. J'espère que toi et ta famille se porte bien. Je veille sur ta sœur et t'embrasse_

_Hermione_

_P.S. : Tu as bien raison concernant Rogue, il est encore plus effrayant, que d'habitude et j'ai l'impression qu'il se prend vraiment pour une chauve-souris quand il est seul dans les couloirs. On ne lui en veut pas, après tout s'il veut rester aussi puéril c'est son problème._

Hermione remplie d'un sentiment de satisfaction glissa le papier dans une enveloppe.

-" Lisez !" Lui ordonna Rogue doucement de son ton habituel. Au lieu de ça, Hermione s'empara d'une bougie dorée et versa le peu de cire chaude qu'elle accumulait en son sommet pour cacheter l'enveloppe. Elle appuya à tous les endroits à l'aide de sa baguette pour que l'enveloppe soit bien scellée. Sans se soucier de l'ordre que venait de lui intimer Rogue, elle mit directement l'enveloppe dans le bec de l'animal qui s'envola aussitôt qu'il eut ce qu'il convoitait. Hermione referma la fenêtre un air insolent sur son petit minois. Elle se retourna lentement pour avoir le temps de savourer sa pleine victoire face à son odieux professeur. Le visage de Rogue se durcissait à mesure qu'elle se plaçait face à lui. " Granger vous m' insupportez !"

-" Tant mieux ! Non mais attendez quelle araignée vous a piquée, non seulement vous vous permettez de lire mon courrier et vous insinuez que j'ai... que j'ai..." Les yeux d'Hermione se voilèrent tandis que son professeur restait de glace. Tout à fait rien à voir avec l'homme qui l'avait embrassé passionnément la veille. " Vous êtes jaloux ou quoi ?" Rugit-elle finalement. Il roula les eux en l'air comme pour chasser cette idée grotesque qui en y repensant bien n'était peut-être pas aussi saugrenue qu'elle n'en avait l'air. Rogue se retint bien de répondre à ce qu'il considérait comme une futilité. Il laissa Hermione déverser toute sa rancœur. " Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche" Laissa-t-elle échapper à demie voix. Severus serra les dents. Dans un élan de folie furieuse il s'empara des bras de la jeune femme et la plaqua violemment contre l'armoire en chêne massif. Dans le choc, la tête d'Hermione se heurta au meuble dans une douleur foudroyante. Elle réprimanda un soupir de douleur dans sa bouche et se mordit la langue pour se taire. Severus la força à le regarder, à demi-yeux s'il le fallait. Elle reprenait ses esprits très vite et se voulait impassible.

-" Je peux comprendre tout votre ressenti Miss mais sachez... Que je ne laisse quiconque m'insulter comme vous venez de le faire." Sa voix lascive et calme faisait contraste avec la force qu'il employait à maintenir Hermione contre cette fichue armoire. La lionne ne fut cependant pas relâchée une fois ce petit discours terminé. Malgré le fait qu'elle ait la voix nouée par le chagrin elle se défendit :

-" Alors je vous interdit de penser que j'étais avec Ron uniquement parce que Harry est avec Ginny et pire, je vous interdit de penser que mes amis me sont... Passé dessus." Rogue arqua un sourcil et fit un sourire provocateur. Hermione ne s'en était pas vraiment rendu compte mais ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol et était la hauteur de son professeur. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il la repose.

Rogue exaspéré alla s'assoir dans le fauteuil où il trônait la veille et Hermione vit qu'il n'était pas décidé à s'en aller de si tôt. Il la regardait comme si il attendait quelque chose les yeux brûlants. Mais offensée, Hermione n'avait pas réellement envie de passer la soirée en mauvaise compagnie.

-" Sortez de ma chambre." Lui intima-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le rebord de son lit. Un long silence s'installa et Rogue ne bougea pas d'un cheveux toujours en contemplant Hermione qui perdait patience. Au bout de quelques minutes de regards acharnés, la jeune femme craqua : " Très bien, comme vous voudrez, je vais chez Ginny." Elle se leva et fouilla dans son placard pour trouver quelques affaires pour la nuit.

-" Je doute très fort que Ginny soit disponible... En fait le je pense même que la personne qui a le plus de chance de se trouver dans sa chambre c'est Londubat." Essaya-t-il de raisonner.

-" Je n'ai rien à perdre." Dit Hermione fort mécontente. Soudain elle se raidit et ne fit plus aucuns gestes. Quelques secondes passaient. Elle fixait un point mais avait le regard vide. Son visage pâlissait à vue d'oeil et ses membres tremblaient comme pouvaient en témoigner ses mèches de cheveux bougeant dans le même rythme.

-" Miss Granger ?" Fit Rogue inquiet en se levant. Il essaya de trouver le point qu'elle fixait sans toutefois pouvoir mettre le regard sur quoi que ce soit. La respiration de sa protégée était saccadée comme si elle pleurait mais il n'en fut rien. Perplexe, il leva la main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme pour l'inciter à revenir à elle. Hermione prise de terreur se retourna vivement comme si elle venait d'être surprise en train de commettre un acte répréhensible.

-" Professeur Rogue ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?" Fit-elle à bout de souffle en plaçant une main sur sa poitrine. Rogue fronça les sourcils et prit Hermione par le bras de force.

Dans les couloirs de Poudlard, des voix résonnaient et des pas empressés frappaient le sol. Le silence était lourd et pesant. Pas un fantôme ne s'attardait dans ces lieux, pas un professeur. Dans son nouveau bureau, McGonagall paufinait sa décoration avant son départ dans sa demeure écossaise. Elle n'aimait pas faire les choses à la dernière minute et n'avait absolument pas le temps de se consacrer à cette tâche à la rentrée. Elle avait bel et bien reprit l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore dont le tableau était suspendu juste derrière le massif écritoire. Quand Rogue avait quitté les lieux, cet endroit autrefois lumineux et intriguant avait laissé place à un pièce froide et austère où tous les effets personnels de Dumbledore avaient été stockés dans une mâle au fond très profond afin qu'ils soient conservés mais cachés des yeux du monde pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. C'était donc avec une joie immense que Minerva ouvrit la mâle et replaça les objets uns à uns à leur place respective comme si l'ancien directeur était toujours là... Ce qui était le cas.

-"Non Minerva plus à droite le pot... Voilà." Et quel perfectionniste il était. Soudain, le phénix de pierre craqua et tournoya pour faire apparaitre Severus seul. Apparemment l'homme avait l'air très pressé.

-" Professeur Dumbledore, Professeur McGonagall"

-" Severus." Firent la sorcière et le fantôme à l'unisson.

-" Il se trouve que j'ai un soucis avec Miss Granger, Non pas qu'elle n'ait pas respecté le règlement, mais quelque chose de bien plus grave que cela. Tout à l'heure elle a eu une absence inquiétante alors que nous discutions... Je dois vous rappeler qu'elle s'est fait agresser il y'a quelques jours. Je pense que le mangemort qui l'a attaqué lui a jeté un sort puissant."

-" Mais voyons Severus, une absence ne peut pas expliquer un mauvais sort, peut-être est-ce une farce de ses amis" Tenta de raisonner Minerva.

-" Oui en effet mon cher, Hermione avait l'air saine d'esprit quand je l'ai vue ce midi bien qu'elle ait l'air un peu contrarié..."

-" Une personne saine d'esprit n'essaye pas de se noyer désespérément dans une baignoire professeurs." Lâcha Rogue comme si c'était une évidence.

-" Severus ? " Minerva choquée fit les gros yeux en s'appuyant contre une des colones du bureau. " Qu'est-ce que vous dites là ?" Dumbledore avait l'air tout aussi perplexe et caressait sa barbe flottante.

-" J'aurais du vous en parler... Cela s'est passé hier matin... Je pensais que je pouvais la protéger... " Il enragea encore une fois contre lui-même. On lui avait confié une tâche qu'il n'avait même pas été capable d'honorer.

-" Miss Granger !" Répéta Minerva totalement désenchantée en portant la main à sa bouche. Elle regardait à tour de rôle les deux hommes. Albus était pensif et avait les yeux perdu dans le vague. Severus honteux regardait à terre.

-" Allons Minerva, je suis certain que Severus veillera sur elle et qu'il trouvera la cause de ce comportement étrange. " fit le défunt directeur bienveillant

-" Albus je n'ai pas été capable de la protéger de ce pourquoi on m'avait demandé de la protéger !" S'emporta Severus sous le regard interrogateur de ses collègues. Il y mettait trop du sien à leur goût. Minerva et Albus se lancèrent un regard équivoque et décidèrent de finalement ne pas lui en tenir rigueur bien que Albus cacha un léger sourire.

-" Severus, vous n'aviez pas la charge de Miss Granger quand cet incident est survenu..." Minerva savait pourquoi Hermione avait trainé dans les couloirs le soir où c'est arrivé. Elle avait malheureusement été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Allongée et recroquevillée sur elle-même, Hermione commençait à somnoler depuis que Rogue l'avait déposé dans ses appartements une fois de plus. Elle ne pourrait donc jamais profiter de sa chambre un peu et d'avoir la solitude et la complicité de ses amis qu'elle réclamait depuis le début de ces fichues vacances ? A vrai dire elle connaissait mieux les appartements de son professeur que sa propre chambre. Il l'avait laissée là et lui avait intimé de ne surtout pas bouger alors c'est exactement ce qu'elle faisait depuis quelques interminables minutes. Avant de disparaitre, il avait eu la délicatesse d'allumer un feu pour réchauffer l'endroit car on avait beau être au mois de juin, les cachots restaient ce qu'ils étaient tout le reste de l'année : Un endroit glacial mais à température constante quelle que soit la température extérieures grâce aux murs de pierre mousseux.

Hermione regardait les flammes danser dans un balais endiablé et son esprit embué interprétait des formes, des objets, des personnages... Elle sombrait de plus en plus, sa nuit précédente de l'avait pas vraiment aidé et pour cause... Elle soupira bruyamment et se retourna pour cacher ses yeux de la luminosité et se reposer un peu. Enfin l'espace de dix secondes car Rogue venait de passer l'entrée de son antre quand elle se replaçait.

-" Hermione, réveillez-vous j'ai à vous parler." La lionne grogna et s'assit pour laisser une place à Severus à ses côtés. Il s'assit et préféra ne pas la regarder. Non à la place il fit comme elle quelques instants plus tôt en contemplant sa cheminée et les ombres qui dansaient sur les murs. " Je viens de voir les professeur Dumbledore et McGonagall au sujet de vos... Sautes d'humeur" Fit-il sarcastiquement.

-" Ah." Se contenta-t-elle de dire visiblement peu enjouée.

-" Albus m'a confié votre garde jusqu'à ce que ces évènements étranges se calment..."

-" Mais professeur qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de plus ?" S'énerva-t-elle

-" Déjà nous allons instaurer de nouvelles règles" Il fit une pause et voyant que sa protégée n'en avait que faire, il continua " Vous allez devoir me demander l'autorisation pour tout que ce soit pour lire, prendre une couverture, dormir... En clair je veux que vous restiez dans mon champ de vision !"

-" Si j'ai bien comprit vous allez m'espionner toute la journée durant je me demande bien comment je vais m'arranger pour prendre un bain dans tout ça." Elle cherchait à le provoquer en montrant les failles dans son système un peu trop sévère à son goût.

-" On peut s'arranger" Dit-il alors d'une voix suave. A ce moment Hermione ressentit comme une légère sensation de confort l'envelopper. Il avait beau être Rogue la terreur des cachots et le maitre des sarcasmes, néanmoins sa présence la grisait. Il y'avait du bon en lui et elle savait désormais très bien qu'il n'avait pas uniquement un sentiment protecteur vis-à-vis d'elle malgré que cela reste confus et la rende mal-à-l'aise parfois.

-" Je ne pense pas avoir besoin d'une quelconque aide pour prendre un bain."

-" En êtes-vous certaine ? Dois-je vous rappeler l'incident d'hier matin Hermione ?"

-" Vous pouvez toujours je ne m'en rappelle même pas ! " La jeune femme se releva voulant faire les cent pas tant Rogue voulait énumérer d'autres règles farfelues mais il lui saisit les poignets doucement et lui somma silencieusement de le regarder.

-" Vous me faites peur Gran... Hermione" Le regard de Severus était implorant et la jeune femme pouvait lire toute l'inquiétude qu'il voulait dissimuler au fond de ses prunelles. Il caressait doucement ses mains pour la mettre en confiance et surtout pour lui donner une présence. Elle s'agenouilla sur le bois du sol de l'appartement laissant à son professeur une certaine hauteur et prit ses poignets entre ses douces paumes.

-" Moi aussi je me fais peur professeur." Elle détourna la tête de ses yeux encore trop pudique pour lui exposer toute ses craintes. Rogue détacha une de ses mains de la sienne et prit délicatement le menton de la jeune femme entre ses doigts pour voir toutes ses peines. Elle mit un certain temps à souder son regard au sien et une fois fait elle le sentit fouiller son esprit à la recherche d'un indice pouvant les aider. Elle voyait son passé ressurgir, des moments heureux comme d'autres pas mais il lui effleuraient la pensée dans une durée très courte. Puis il trouva enfin le moment qu'elle redoutait le plus. Les yeux de la lionne se voilèrent. Il ne pouvait pas la forcer à revivre ça... C'était insupportable. Etrangement, Rogue se crispa de douleur quelques instants plus tard et Hermione se sentit tomber d'une falaise. Drôle de sensation pensa-t-elle.

-" Professeur ? " Lui fit-elle afin qu'il revienne à lui. Il releva la tête et ne perdit pas de temps. Il s'agenouilla par terre derrière Hermione qui se retournait pour vouloir le suivre mais il la remit à sa place initiale afin qu'elle lui tourne le dos. Rapidement, elle le sentit la déshabiller. Elle tressaillit, il avait le bout des doigts glacés mais elle était surprise quand à l'attitude de Rogue.

-" Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?" La réponse de l'intéressée fut très silencieuse et il avait une expression de terreur sur le visage. Lentement il passa la main à quelques millimètres de la peau frissonnante d'Hermione.

-" Ressentez-vous quelque chose si j'appuie ici ?" Il effleura un endroit vierge de son dos ."

-" Non ?" Elle était perdue et ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre.

-" Très bien et... Là ?" Il apposa juste le bout de son index sur un endroit où une marque était dessinée et gravée dans la chair de son élève. Elle ne le laissa pas aller plus loin et se retourna vivement pour vouloir lui mettre une correction digne de la brûlure qu'elle avait ressentit lorsqu'il l'avait touchée. Folle de colère Hermione se calma vite fait quand elle vit le visage décomposé de son professeur.

-" Qu'est-ce que c'était ? " Elle était très inquiète et l'expression que montrait son professeur la rendit plus anxieuse encore.

-" Vous avez une marque dans le dos... En forme de crâne... C'est un rituel de magie noire très difficile à soigner."


	16. Un soir d'été

Voila le chapitre 16 je sais, l'attente a été d'une durée exceptionnelle et pour causes j'ai quelques soucis en ce moment mais je vous jure que désormais je vais publier régulièrement et non cette fic ne sera pas stoppée en son milieu. En tout cas merci de votre patience et de votre fidélité.

Une lueur de terreur s'installait dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Elle qui pensait en avoir terminé avec cette période sombre, la voilà à qui il arrivait cette chose horrible. Elle s'en voulait tellement d'avoir trainé dans le couloir ce soir là. Elle ne se cachait pas et Rogue voyait directement toute la peur fixée en sa pupille.

-" Granger, ce n'est rien." Tenta-t-il de la rassuré pas très convainquant pour lui-même non plus. Elle plissa la bouche et contre toute attente elle se leva brusquement en colère. Son professeur l'imita.

-" Venez, vous allez prendre votre repos." Elle fronça les sourcils. C'est vrai que la façon dont il avait dit la chose était pour le moins étrange et presque mortuaire. Severus la prit doucement par le bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre. D'un geste de la main, il enflamma les quelques bougies à aspect de cierge. Là il lâcha la jeune femme pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans la pièce qui était pourtant impeccable. Il jeta un œil à tous les alentours de la pièce comme pour la laisser en ordre.

Hermione s'était postée devant la fenêtre et écartait l'épais rideau de velours émeraude qui cachait si bien la clarté de la pleine lune et de ses petites sœurs argentées. Un fin filet d'argent vint alors transpercer la fenêtre pour se poser ça et là donnant une ambiance nocturne claire mais triste. La jeune femme eut alors une pensée pour Rémus, le seul loup garou qu'elle n'ait jamais connu qui pouvait désormais, en tant que fantôme, profiter de l'astre de la nuit en sa pleine puissance sans se soucier de sa transformation. Rogue une fois son inspection terminée se plaça en silence à ses côtés. Les étoiles brillaient dans les yeux d'Hermione comme l'espoir auquel elle se raccrochait. Il posa la main sur l'épaule de son étudiante pour l'informer de sa présence. Elle ne sourcilla pas et continua sa contemplation perdue dans la voie lactée.

-" On va trouver un moyen... N'est-ce pas ?" Osa-t-elle demander d'une toute petite voix.

-" Je m'y engage. " Dit-il sur un ton solennel. " Il est temps de dormir Hermione. " Il glissa sa paume vers la joue de la jeune femme où une larme orpheline traçait sa route humide. De son pouce il l'essuya et se débarrassa de sa cape pour la poser négligemment sur le lit. Serverus s'en alla comme un courant d'air laissant Hermione seule.

Après quelques longues minutes d'observation, elle remit les pieds sur terre et se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus là. Elle soupira de frustration et s'étira avant de se déchausser. Elle se retourna et aperçu que Rogue avait déposé sa fameuse cape sombre sur le lit. Elle sourit malgré elle comme une idiote et porta le fin tissus à son visage. Cela lui faisait tellement de bien. Il y'avait un très vieux miroir en face du lit entre l'armoire en bois d'ébène et une étagère où étaient empilés une dizaine de vieux grimoires. Hermione se plaça face à son reflet et ôta son t-shirt. Dos nu, elle se retourna pour contempler toute l'horreur que ce mangemort avait causé. Il avait osé profaner son corps. Elle sentait les battements de son cœur à l'intérieur de la blessure qui faisait comme une brulure fumante. Un crâne rieur, voire moqueur la narguait. Elle tira un bout de peau du bas de son dos pour toucher cette chose affreuse. Elle l'effleura à peine et poussa un hurlement tout droit sortit des enfers. Elle s'effondra sur le lit à bout de force le dos brûlant. Bien entendu, Rogue qui n'était pas très loin se précipita dans sa chambre pour voir ce qu'elle avait encore fait.

Il la trouva allongée sur le ventre laissant reposer la marque qui lui creusait la chair petit à petit.

-" Vous y avez touché ?" Elle hocha la tête enfouie dans un oreiller.

-" Idiote de Miss-je-sais-tout ! Au moins ça vous servira de leçon." Cracha-t-il exaspéré. Furieuse, Hermione releva son lourd chef et, toujours collée aux draps, elle se tourna vers son professeur.

-" Faites quelque chose je vous en supplie, ça fait mal !" Oh oui elle avait mal, elle en bougeait presque les orteils pour tenter de chasser sa douleur.

-" Hermione reposez-vous pour l'instant c'est la seule chose que je préconise." Il détourna des talons et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Hermione se réveilla après une courte nuit de repos. Elle avait tellement bougé que tout le lit était en vrac, les oreillers à l'autre bout de la pièce et la couverture froissée dans une spirale infernale. Elle-même s'était réveillée en travers du lit les cheveux dans le vide. Seule la cape sombre lui tenait chaud.

Le miroir devenait peu à peu un rituel pour l'examination de sa blessure grossissante. Elle souffla d'exaspération et enfila ses vêtements péniblement pour paraitre un peu plus convenable auprès de son hôte. On frappa à la porte.

-" Oui ?" Fit Hermione la voix un peu enrouée. La porte s'ouvrit sur l'elfe de maison qui tenait une pile de vêtements qui le dépassait de deux fois sa taille avec en son sommet une boite. La jeune femme reconnut toutes ses affaires et se précipita alors vers Twinky pour l'aider.

-" Oh non non non madame, Twinky ne doit pas être aidé" Pourtant l'elfe avait bien du mal à voir où il mettait les pieds. Hermione insista et prit une grosse moitié de ses affaires. L'elfe était honteux. " J'ai vidé placard hier madame, le maitre m'a dit de mettre vos affaire à l'intérieur." Disait-t-il tandis qu'il s'exécutait. " Je vous ai préparé un petit déjeuner, allez manger madame" Elle sortit de la pièce et constata qu'une quantité importante de nourriture avait été préparée pour elle. Elle scruta les alentours mais ne trouva pas son professeur. Elle s'installa sur le fauteuil près de la table basse. Dessus se trouvait à peu près tout ce qu'on pouvait trouver le matin dans la grande salle : des fruits frais et brillants, des pancakes, des céréales, des crêpes... En somme il y avait de tout.

-" Tout ça pour vous ? On dirait que Twinky vous aime bien Miss." Elle tourna la tête et vis que Rogue était dans l'encadrement de la porte menant à son bureau.

-" Oh bonjour je ne vous avait pas vu..."

-" Je travaille."

-" Oh..." Un petit silence s'installa.

-" Pour vous ." Reprit le professeur. Hermione plissa les yeux comme si elle voyait mal mais quelque chose avait changé chez lui. Il se raprocha et elle le dévisageait comme ça devenait presque gênant. " Un problème Granger ?" Fit-il un peu irrité de ses regards insistants.

-" Non aucuns... Vous avez déjeuné ?" Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de prendre une petite grappe de raisin blanc. Hermione s'empara d'un verre de jus de citrouille et le bu comme si elle était assoiffée.

-" Vous n'êtes pas curieuse de savoir ce que je suis en train de fabriquer ? "

-" Bien sûr que si, seulement je n'ai pas envie de vous embêter."

-" Vous m'embêtez déjà Granger, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins je changera rien à la donne." Elle roula les yeux au ciel, tout ce déni gratuit l'avait insensibilisé.

-" D'accord... Alors où en êtes-vous ?" Rogue ôta ses lunettes et Hermione eut comme un déclic silencieux. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait porter des lunettes.

-" Hé bien je suis en train de corner les pages de tous les livres de magie noire de la réserve. Mais je tiens peut-être quelque chose. C'est tout." Hermione porta un toast à ses dents sans répondre toutefois à ce qu'il avait dit. Severus se mit à jouer avec les baies vertes comme un chat avec une souris.

Les jours filaient et se ressemblaient, désormais, Hermione aidait Severus dans sa tâche nuit et jour. Elle était trop concernée pour laisser cela de côté. De temps à autres, ils sortaient se rafraichir dans les jardins de Poudlard déserts. Hermione avait fait des crises très sévères, un jour, Severus après s'être absenté avait retrouvé la jeune femme marchant à quatre pates... Sur le plafond. La marque avait grossi et désormais prenait une teinte noirâtre comme si elle devenait définitive.

Une soirée à la mi-août, Hermione était en train de prendre son bain lorsque un cri joie rententi dans l'appartement même. La porte s'entrebâilla.

-" Granger, sortez, dépêchez-vous !" La jeune femme sortit alors de son bain refroidissant et s'enveloppa dans sa serviette épaisse rosée. D'un coup de baguette elle évacua l'eau et sécha ses cheveux. Elle s'attendait à une remontrance pour avoir dépassé son quart d'heure d'intimité mais à la place, alors qu'elle avait tout remis en ordre, Severus débarqua avec une fiole dans la main. Un peu gênée, Hermione resserra la serviette autour de sa poitrine et ne bougea plus. Il ne semblait pas faire attention aux circonstances. La jeune femme observa ce qui semblait le réjouir autant : Une fiole replie d'un liquide orange brillant et bullant. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. " Votre dos je vous prie." Elle se retourna suspicieuse et défit le nœud qu'elle avait fait pour découvrir la totalité de son dos et le haut de ses fesses. Elle attacha de nouveau la serviette à sa taille. Severus remarqua que la marque avait prit une grande ampleur et ressemblait un peu à un tatouage suintant. Sans aucune appréhension, il replaça les cheveux de la jeune femme devant son épaule et commença à verser le produit. Les plaies fumaient comme le brouillard d'un matin de février et à ce moment Hermione ressentait la brûlure de tous les feux. Elle se cambrait en laissant sortir des plaintes aiguës comme si on arrachait sa crinière à un lion. Severus la maintenait en place par un bras. Hermione se retenait de lui mettre son poing dans la figure et serrait les dents. La dernière goutte fit son effet et tout le dos d'Hermione sembla fondre comme de la cire chaude, informe et noircie laissant place à une toute nouvelle peau. Le reste se désintégra avant même qu'il ne coule sur le sol. Rogue rangea la fiole dans une poche de sa cape et détailla la peau de la jeune femme sous toutes les coutures.

Intacte

Il passa le doigt à l'endroit où autrefois il y avait les coupures profondes et ne ressentit rien d'enfoui. Sa peau était douce.

-" Alors ?"

-" C'est bon." Se contenta-t-il de dire seulement. Hermione se retourna tout en cachant sa poitrine et essaya de voir son reflet dans le miroir. " Vous doutez de moi Hermione ?" Elle constata qu'en effet, il n'y avait plus rien et c'était comme si il n'y avait jamais rien eut. Rogue attendait sagement qu'elle eut terminé son élan narcissique qui n'avait rien de narcissique. Elle tourna son regard vers son professeur, émue et heureuse. Il plissa les lèvres en signe de contentement. Il ne s'y attendait pas mais elle vint doucement ne nicher contre lui et murmura un " Merci" étouffé par l'épaisseur de sa robe et par un petit sanglot rassuré. Stoïque comme une statue aux premiers instants, il caressa les cheveux de la jeune femme qui semblait ne plus vouloir se décrocher de son corps. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

-" Hermione..." Elle releva la tête brusquement et sans qu'il n'ait le temps de sourciller elle souda ses lèvres aux siennes.

Niark niark niark Oh oui vous me détestez là ! La suite prochainement ;)


	17. Scotland ?

Oui je sais je suis sadique =) Mais voyez le bon côté des choses, au mions vous savez pourquoi vous revenez xD, j'aime bien vous laisser en suspens. Merci à toutes pour vos reviews d'encouragement ça fait plaisir ! Gros bisous.

Scotland ?

Elle souda ses lèvres aux siennes...

Surpris, il ouvrit grand les yeux et se raidit comme une baguette tel un adolescent. Il avait bien manqué de tomber à la renverse mais la jeune femme le retenait fermement contre elle. Un peu nerveux, Severus se décolla d'elle lentement et la fixa.

-" Hermione... Ce n'est pas..." Tenta-t-il, mais la jeune femme pour toute réponse l'embrassa de nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas lui résister, du moins il ne pouvait plus. A partir du moment où elle lui avait fait prendre conscience de sa condition, l'esprit de l'homme était très clair, il la voulait... Ardemment même. Le mois passé avec elle sans pouvoir la toucher mis à part soigner sa blessure soirs et matins était de plus en plus pénible pour son moral. Et là c'était comme si tout venait de s'éclipser, qu'il n'y avait plus la moindre barrière. Il passa donc les mains sur ses hanches désormais saines. Hermione frissonna, sa peau était froide et les mains de Severus presque moites et tellement brûlantes. Il l'attira donc à lui tandis qu'Hermione passait ses mains dans na nuque pour approfondir leur baiser. Timidement, elle glissa sa langue par delà des lèvres de Severus qui l'accueillit comme il se devait. Elle gémit dans sa bouche de tant de douceur et de poigne à la fois. Le maitre de potions laissa vagabonder ses doigts sur les hanches et le dos de la jeune femme qui se sentait chatouillée. Elle entortilla ses doigts autour d'une mèche de cheveux solitaire de son professeur. Il se sépara d'elle un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Les lèvres d'Hermione étaient rougies et ses prunelles demandaient davantage. Il contempla la jeune femme à demi-nue qui s'avançait vers lui d'une manière féline. N'y résistant pas, Rogue la saisit doucement par la taille et lui glissa à l'oreille :

-" Pas ici Hermione." Il la souleva en la soutenant par les fesses et elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Severus enfoui sa tête dans les cheveux de sa partenaire. Il déposa sa bouche sur le cou de la belle qui laissa aller sa tête en arrière. Le professeur avançait à tâtons de peur de perdre l'équilibre tellement il était distrait et, au bout d'un certain temps, il arriva devant la porte de sa chambre fermée. Il écrasa Hermione contre l'entrée massive, ce qui lui valut un petit gémissement. Une des mains de Severus glissa sur la poignée ronde et la jeune femme restait bien accrochée à son cou. Le déclic se fit.

Trois coups distincts et rapides se firent entendre à l'autre bout de la pièce. Surpris, ils s'arrêtèrent un instant pour savoir si ils avaient bien entendu, Hermione toujours pendue autour de son professeur les yeux grands ouverts... De nouveau les même coups, plus rapides cette fois accompagnés d'un grave :

-" Severus !" Le concerné plongea son regard dans les yeux de chocolat d'Hermione qui semblait dépérir d'un coup. Le maitre de potions, énervé relâcha sa partenaire et avait les lèvres pincées en signe de mécontentement.

-" QUOI ?" Hurla-t-il en colère. Il fit signe à Hermione d'aller se cacher dans la chambre. Une fois fait, Rogue déverrouilla sa porte d'entrée.

Nul autre que Lucius Malfoy essoufflé et les mains sur les côtes se tenait sur le seuil du tableau. Il était vêtu d'une chemise noire avec un veston gris surmonté d'une lavallière ornée d'une émeraude sur le dessus et un simple pantalon noir flottant. Ses longs cheveux blonds clairs étaient attachés soigneusement en une queue de cheval soutenue par un nœud noir. Bref, on aurait dit un aristocrate... Ou un vampire sortit du fond des âges.

-" Malfoy" Articula Severus " Que me vaut... L'honneur de ta visite ?" Fit-il cyniquement avec un sourire très faux.

-" Hé bien Severus, en tant que bon ami je suis venu te rendre visite." Le maitre des cachots se retourna et fit une grimace. C'était la première fois qu'il était aussi peu enjoué à l'idée de rencontrer son meilleur ami et même si il ne le laissait pas paraître derrière son habituel masque de froideur, Severus était bien heureux à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Mais pas cette fois. " Je dérange peut-être ?" Se risqua le blond.

-" Comme toujours ."

-" Je vois... Je peux entrer ? " Severus s'écarta et l'homme blond fit comme s'il était chez lui. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil le plus confortable et se servit un verre de Whisky Pur Feu. La bouteille était restée sur la table depuis que Hermione était arrivée et elle était déjà bien entamée. Severus s'installa sur le fauteuil juste face à Lucius qui détaillait la pièce en même temps qu'il buvait son précieux liquide ambré. Tout semblait en ordre seulement un détail lui piquait.

-" Je ne savais pas que tu avais été à Gryffondor dans une vie antérieure Severus ? " Le concerné fronça les sourcils et son ami lui désigna une robe de sorcier étendue sur un fauteuil.

Hermione était rhabillée et l'oreille collée contre la porte pour tenter d'entendre ce qu'ils se disaient mais la porte était assez épaisse pour qu'elle ne perçoive pas clairement tout. Juste des sonorités rien de bien précis. Elle entendit des pas se promener dans la pièce voisine et puis soudain ils s'arrêtèrent. Elle colla un peu plus son oreille et la poignée se tourna dans le sens inverse. Elle fit un bond de deux mètres et atterrit sur le lit de Severus. Elle adopta une moue nonchalante et vit une tête blonde absolument détestable s'immiscer dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-" Ah, Miss Granger, je me doutais que c'était vous, personne ne relie ses grimoires de matières pendant les grandes vacances. " Derrière lui Severus faisait des gestes et des signes complètement incompréhensifs et finalement il lui somma de venir à eux.

-" Heu... Oui, je ne veut pas perdre une année de plus." Fit-elle en regardant son professeur gesticuler. Lucius qui se doutait de quelque chose lança un léger regard derrière lui.

-" Severus, arrête de bouger tu me rend nerveux... Et tu me fais du vent... Venez donc Hermione !" La jeune femme se leva du lit non sans une petite mine de déception. Elle ne voulait pas converser avec cet homme. Maudit soit-il pensa-t-elle. Lucius décrochait un sourire victorieux quand il voyait que la jeune femme était mal à l'aise et que Severus lui semblait impassible. Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil comme un S.O.S auquel il ne pouvait pas répondre. Elle prit place sur le fauteuil où était allongée sa robe de sorcier et la rangea sur ses genoux.

-" Malfoy tu es venu dans un but précis ?" Articula l'homme à cape noire impatient.

-" Je voulais voir comment tu allais, si personne n'était venu." Dit Lucius en replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille.

-" Que veux-tu dire ?" Rogue arqua un sourcil.

-" Hé bien, les anciens mangemorts au courant de ta... Réincarnation si jeu puis dire, sont à tes trousses. Il fallait que je te prévienne." Rogue esquissa un sourire mauvais.

-" Je me suis déjà occupé de Ellias." Il lança un discret coup d'œil à Hermione qui avait le regard fixé sur Lucius. Disait-il vrai ?

-" Ellias, ce pauvre crétin... Tant mieux je n'ai jamais pu le supporter. Comment l'as-tu eu ? Il est pourtant discret."

-" C'est... Une longue histoire."

-" Je vois... Il faut que tu partes au plus vite d'ici, je sais que la rentrée approche mais tu dois quitter Poudlard, ils peuvent débarquer n'importe quand !" Hermione ouvrit les yeux en grand et son coeur semblait s'arrêter net ou battre la chamade, elle ne pouvait faire la différence, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que le mal qu'elle ressentait lui déchirait la poitrine.

-" Et pour aller où gros malin ?" Fit Severus calmement sentant son élève défaillir.

-" Je ne sais pas moi, il y'a bien un endroit où tu peux être en sécurité n'est-ce pas." Fit le blond en se relevant. " En tout cas si j'était toi je me dépêcherais, aux dernières nouvelles ils étaient vraiment remontés !" Lucius ouvrit la porte et sortit des appartements du maitre de potions en coup de vent. Hermione sous le choc n'arrivait plus à penser. Severus se rendit dans sa chambre et fut rejoint par Hermione désireuse de savoir ce qui allait se passer. Elle le vit en train de rassembler ses affaires, les réduire et les mettre dans un sac en toile.

-" Que... Que..." C'est tout ce qu'arriva à articuler la jeune femme. Elle ne bougeais plus et attendais une réaction de la part de son professeur dont les traits étaient durcis, il était trop concentré dans ce qu'il faisait.

-" Je pars." Fit-il naturellement

-" Quoi, mais... Poudlard... Nous sommes en sécurité ici !"

-" Hermione, un mangemort a réussi à passer et il me semble que vous vous en souvenez.. Il y'a aussi le soir du bal... Et pour être honnête, je n'ai pas envie de leur rendre des comptes. Il y'a un endroit ou je peux être tranquille pour quelque temps." Il se rendit dans son bureau et Hermione le suivait toujours. Il prennait avec lui de quoi faire des potions utiles et un chaudron en étain auquel il donna une taille ridicule pour le faire rentrer dans son sac.

-" Vous n'allez pas me laisser tout seule si ?" Fit-elle d'une toute petite voix. Une larme avait dévalé sa joue rosie à toute vitesse et Severus qui avait assisté à la scène se raidit comme si il venait tout juste de prendre conscience de sa présence. Il se plaça face à elle et passa le revers de sa main sur sa pommette humide caressant sa douce peau. Le maitre des cachots retourna dans sa chambre pour prendre ses dernières affaires.

-" Je ne peux pas, vous avez vos études à terminer et puis que dirait McGonagall ? Elle croirait que je vous ait enlevée" Hermione fit un sourire équivoque qui en disait beaucoup à son destinataire " Non Hermione..." Il fut coupé par le bruit d'un fracas énorme au dehors. Tous deux se turent et attendirent qu'une nouvelle déflagration se produise. Dans un geste de protection instinctif, Severus se plaça devant Hermione. Une secousse se fit et la porte d'entrée vola en éclats faisant entrer une fumée opaque blanchâtre dans la pièce. Rogue n'avait pas le choix, il devait l'emmener avec lui. Il distingua à travers la brume épaisse une masse noire informe dont le visage était caché par un masque orné couleur argent. Il n'en fallut pas plus. D'un geste vif de la main, Severus claqua la porte de sa chambre et jeta un sort sur les affaires d'Hermione en un clignement de cil afin qu'elle soient de taille minime pour les transporter. Sans prévenir, il saisit la jeune femme par la taille et transplana.

Hermione se sentit se tordre sous l'effet de la chose puis d'un coup, elle atterit sur les fesses dans une immense masse d'herbe mi-haute qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Il faisait nuit noire. Elle reprit ses esprits et tourna la tête dans tous les sens mais elle ne voyait rien tellement il faisait sortit sa baguette et prononça " Lumos " Elle sentit alors deux bras la soutenir par les épaules pour la relever.

-" Vous n'avez jamais transplané avant Hermione ? " Elle reconnut la voix de son professeur tout près de son oreille. Il la tennait dans ses bras tout près de lui

-" Non..."

-" Bien j'ai vu pire pour une première fois ! " Il lui adressa un sourire discret qu'il effaça bien vite.

-" Où sommes-nous ? "

-" Eh bien... Je diras assez loin de Poudlard pour quelque temps." Hermione commençait à perdre patience. " En Écosse, il y'a une vieille maison qui appartient à ma famille dans le village juste en face." Hermione se retourna et aperçut des petites lueurs orangées peu distantes. " C'est un village moldu, je n'ai jamais renseigné personne sur cette partie de mon héritage." Il prit la main de la jeune femme et il se mit à avancer sur un petit sentier de cailloux qui menait droit à la civilisation.


	18. Morphée ?

**Bon je sais, j'avais promis des publicaitons plus régulière mais mes problèmes se sont... Disons un peu aggravés donc du coup j'ai moins le temps mais maintenant que je n'ai plus rien à faire et tout réglé éh bah paff ça fait des chocapics... Ah non ? Bon bref voila le chapitre 18 ( Waw déjà ! ) Bonne lecture**

**Morphée ? **

Il arrivèrent à l'entrée du village endormi éclairé par des lampadaires d'un orange aseptisé rendant une atmosphère assez loufoque. Hermione scruta chaque parcelles de terrain où tout était ordonné et bien rangé, de beaux jardins et de belles maisons pour la plupart anciennes. Rogue la conduisit devant un immense portail en fer forgé très rouillé.

-" Alohomora " Chuchota-t-il discrètement. Un déclic se fit entendre puis il laissa passer Hermione en premier par galanterie. De sa baguette, la jeune femme éclaira le jardin qui semblait avoir été abandonné depuis plusieurs décennies. L'herbe était excessivement haute et les arbres faisaient la loi. Un immense saule pleureur se tenait fièrement tout près de la maison, un peu très près même. Ses lianes torsadées reposaient sur le sol avec tout plein de petits champignons colorés autour du tronc. La maison était une petite battisse dont les tuiles étaient quelque peu éparpillées. Elle devait avoir essuyé quelques tempêtes déjà. Par miracle, aucuns carreaux n'était cassé et la cheminée n'avait pas l'air de s'être effondré. Une grosse porte en noyer massif était planté au milieu du mur avant avec un poignée dorée qui semblait avoir perdu tout son éclat. Severus passa une fois de plus devant Hermione et l'invita à entrer. Il faisait tout noir et froid ! Hermione plaça sa baguette illuminant devant elle. Elle se trouvait dans le vestibule, à sa droite il y avait un vieil escalier en bois. Face à elle, une entrée dans un mur donnait sur un pièce où tous les meubles étaient recouverts d'un linge. A sa gauche, une porte ancienne fermée. Severus passa devant elle et d'un coup de baguette il remit l'éclairage en marche. C'était une maison moldue, il y avait des réseaux d'électricité un un compteur juste à côté de la porte d'entrée. Le maitre de potions s'engouffra dans le salon.

-" Bien entrez Hermione, ne restez pas sur le palier !" Lui somma-t-il. Elle le suivit donc dans la pièce face à elle et l'aida à enlever les épais draps poussiéreux des meubles. Elle découvrit donc un fauteuil unique et usé, une petite table avec quatre chaises, un meuble où beaucoup de vaisselle était entreposée et un piano à queue. La salle était disposée de manière à ce que le sofa soit face à l'immense cheminée en pierres rouges et que le vaisselier soit juste à côté de celle-ci derrière la table. " Cette maison était à mes grands-parents moldus " L'informa-t-il " J'ai passé peu de temps ici, mais... Je me souviens encore de tout... Venez." Il attrapa Hermione par le bras et ensemble ils montèrent les escaliers. Une fois en haut, deux portes s'offrirent à eux. Une à droite et une en face. Severus fronça les sourcils voyant que celle de droite était entrebâillée. Il la poussa légèrement elle grinçait en même temps. Il vit qu'elle avait été vidée de tous ses meubles. Il soupira, on aurait dit de soulagement. Il se retourna vivement vers son élève. " Voyez Granger, je suis bien content que cette pièce soit vide... C'était ma chambre autrefois et... J'y suis resté enfermé des jours et des jours pour le plus grand plaisir de mon... Père !" Hermione parut choquée.

-"Votre père vous torturait ?"

-" Non, j'irais pas jusque là mais... Il avait la punition facile."

-" Ah je comprend mieux maintenant..." Laissa échapper Hermione tout haut.

-" Comment ça ?" Severus fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras. Hermione fit un sourire gêné.

-" C'est à cause de ça que vous êtes aussi... Sévère, et que vous prenez plaisir à punir vos élèves." Tenta-t-elle. L'homme en face d'elle arqua un sourcil peut-être parce qu'il était surpris que sa petite protégée commence à faire une analyse psychologique. Il plissa les lèvres et se donna un air dur.

-" Avoir été dans les rangs du Seigneur des ténèbres n'arrange pas les choses petite sotte !" Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et Rogue parut déstabilisé. " Granger, je vous faire rire ?" La pauvre jeune femme se tenait les côtes. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait vaciller ainsi. Elle se mordilla la lèvre pour s'arrêter.

-" Désolée professeur" Sourit-elle. Il se retourna et poussa la seconde porte tout autant grinçante et vit avec soulagement que tout était resté en place. Il s'avança et pria Hermione de le suivre. C'était une petite chambre toute poussiéreuse au parquet craquant sous les pieds. Un air sinistre habitait cette pièce. Tout était sombre et gris. Hermione saisit sa baguette et d'un sort informulé, elle fit voleter toute la poussière en un tourbillon qui se désintégra. Severus, appuya sur le vieil interrupteur rond et le lustre pendu au dessus du sol brilla malgré une ampoule défectueuse dont il raviva l'éclat en jetant un sort. La chambre n'était constituée que de très peu de meubles : Un grand lit à pied avec d'épais linges aux reflets bleutés sur le dessus, les oreillers étaient satinés et blancs. Au dessus du lit était accroché une très vieille croix chrétienne avec le Christ accroché par dessus. Exaspéré, Severus la fit disparaitre d'un coup de baguette sous le regard presque compatissant d'Hermione.

-" Ils n'ont jamais pu tolérer que leur belle fille était une sorcière... Ma mère... Nos croyances sont fondées et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir cette chose sordide au dessus de me tête quand je dormirais !" Se justifia-t-il. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire pour lui signifier qu'elle était d'accord bien qu'elle respecte les moldus et leur religion.

A droite du lit, il y'avait une petite fenêtre voilée par un rideau transparent blanc qui semblait secoué par un léger courant d'air. Une mauvaise isolation sans doutes. De chaque côté du lit, il y'avait une toute petite table de chevet où il y'avait de vieilles lampes à huile brillantes pour chacun. De l'autre côté du mur, il y'avait une petite armoire en bois sombre sur laquelle était entreposée bibelots et babioles en tout genre. Hermione, curieuse détaillait la pièce comme pour se souvenir des moindres détails. La tapisserie était délavée et déchirée par endroits et des traces d'humidité coulaient depuis le plafond craquelé dont les débris étaient au sol. Hermione, consciencieuse lança un " Reparo" pour que tout reprenne place comme avant et effaça les traces de moisissures verdâtres.

-" Bien, Hermione voici vos affaires..." Severus lui tendit quelques affaires qu'il avait prit au hasard lors de leur fuite. Il y'avait de tout mais pas forcément le nécessaire. Hermione ne lui fit pas remarquer et lui adressa un sourire pour le remercier. " Posez les dans l'armoire." Lui intima-t-il. Elle s'exécuta tandis qu'il fit la même avec ses affaires à lui qui étaient toutes d'un noir répétitif. Rogue ouvrit la fenêtre dont la vue donnait sur le jardin de l'entrée et lança un sortilège de réclusion en direction du portail comme il faisait pour verrouiller son bureau en période scolaire à Poudlard afin d'être protégé des intrus. Dehors, il s'était mis à pleuvoir assez fort pour brouiller la vue du sorcier qui referma le battant de la fenêtre aussitôt avoir terminé de mettre en place la protection nécessaire pour ne pas être débusqué. Il soupira et se retourna pour voir Hermione plantée comme un piquet devant la porte.

-" Je ne supporte pas l'éclairage moldu !" Déclara-t-il pour la détendre un petit peu. Il fit disparaitre la lumière incandescente et à la place il ensorcela quelques bibelots de la commode pour les transformer en bougies " Voila qui est mieux !" Il ôta sa cape pesante et la déposa sur le porte-manteau accroché au dos de la porte.

-" Combien de temps va-t-on rester là ? " Tenta Hemione

-" De toute évidence, aussi longtemps qu'il faudra." La jeune femme haussa les épaules et s'appuya contre un pan de mur. " Maintenant venez dormir." lui conseilla-t-il. Elle vint s'asseoir sur le lit qui était usé et dans lequel elle s'enfonçait littéralement comme dans des sables mouvants. Rogue fit la même, la faisant chanceler de son côté comme elle rebondissait perdant l'équilibre. Elle lui tomba presque dessus se rattrapant in extremis aux épaules de l'homme. Ils échangèrent un bref regard et il l'aida à se replacer dans l'obscurité naissante. Une certaine pudeur avait poussé Severus à faire mourir les petits feux éclairant la pièce afin de se dévêtir. Hermione l'entendait défaire les boutons de sa longue chemise habituelle et se débarrasser de son pantalon en toile. La jeune femme se dit alors qu'elle n'allait pas dormir en jean et imita son mentor avant de se glisser sous la couverture qui lui grattait. Hermione s'allongea frigorifiée et tremblante sur le matelas et bien vite elle sentit la chaleur rassurante du corps étendu près d'elle qui se rapprochait.

-" Si vous claquez des dents toute la nuit j'aurais bien du mal à dormir !" Tenta-t-il de se justifier. Lui même savait que c'était de la très mauvaise foi mais malgré tout, il alla coller son être dans le dos de la jeune femme qui surprise se figea quelques secondes. Rogue entoura le ventre d'Hermione de ses bras et nicha sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son élève ou il s'endormit bien vite. Hermione n'osait plus bouger de peur qu'il s'en aille ou de le déranger et ainsi elle se laissa aller dans les bras de Morphée


	19. Glacial

Voila le chapitre 19 qui s'est fait un peu attendre et désirer, mais je vous l'accorde ce chapitre est vraiment pourri il sert juste de transition alors si vous me lancez des tomates c'est avec plaisir que je les recevrait en pleine poire =)

Bonne lecture quand même

**Glacial**

Hermione se retourna dans le lit et ne sentit que la présence du vide autour d'elle lorsqu'elle se réveilla. Elle bailla très fort et s'étira de tout son long après une dure nuit sans avoir osé bougé les bras ou les jambes. Elle se défit de la couette et frissonna. Oui en écosse il était possible qu'il fasse plus froid qu'en Angleterre en fin de mois d'août. Elle cligna des yeux pour se réveiller davantage et d'un coup de baguette qu'elle trouva sur la table de chevet de son côté, elle ouvrit rideaux et volets. Elle constata ainsi que dehors, une très fine brume se dissipait et qu'il devait être presque neuf heures du matin. Son professeur avait eu la délicatesse de lui laisser ses affaires dans un coin de la chambre dans une sacoche de tissus. Elle trouva tout sauf ce qui l'intéressait, à savoir un pull mais prit tout de même des sous-vêtements propres. Elle sortit de la pièce et partit à l'exploration de la maison qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps de visiter. Hermione ne bougea pas la porte de l'ancienne chambre de Rogue et continua sa route le long de l'étage. Le bois sec craqua sous ses pieds nus et doucement elle entrouvrit une autre porte qui donna sur ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un cabinet de travail. Elle referma et s'aperçut que c'était la seule pièce encore explorable à l'étage de la maison. Elle descendit et posa ses pieds sur le carrelage couleur brique, froid comme de la neige. Elle soupira et avança. Devant elle se présentait une porte en verre teinté orangée et opaque. Hermione ouvrit la porte et constata que c'était une cuisine. Elle retourna sur ses pas et passa devant le salon qu'elle connaissait déjà. La pièce adossée au salon était une vaste salle de bains, vaste et vide de tout que ce soit en décoration qu'en utilitaire. La peinture de cette pièce était recouverte de craquelures menaçantes. Hermione se résigna tout de même à prendre une douche ou un bain vu la grosse baignoire style empire qui siégeait au beau milieu de la pièce avec le vide tout autour. Hermione se dévêtit et déposa toutes ses affaires sur le lavabo qui semblait être puni dans le coin près de la porte. S'en suivit une longue réflexion lorsqu'elle commença à faire couler l'eau et elle était étonnée de ne pas avoir réfléchit avant à la question : Où est Rogue ? Inquiète qu'il ne se soit pas manifesté, elle se doucha en quatrième vitesse et s'habilla malgré elle d'un simple t-shirt et d'un pantalon en toile beige. Elle rangea ses affaires de nuit dans la chambre et repartit à la recherche de son professeur de potions. Elle fouilla la maison de fond en comble et ne le trouva pas. Un peu sur les nerf, la jeune femme se posa sur le divan encore drapé dans le salon. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde exaspérée et les rouvrit un peu collants. son regard se posa sur la table basse où une photographie moldue était cadrée. La scène présentée était plus ou moins étrange. On aurait dit une réunion de famille mais dénuée de toute vie.

Aucune émotion ne se dégageait du cadre qui était même neutre. La photographie était en noir et blanc et cinq personnages étaient présents dont un petit garçon aux cheveux longs qu'elle reconnut immédiatement, son air accablé l'avait trahi. Hermione analysa minutieusement les autres personnages. Une petite femme aux allures de sorcière maigrichonne usée par le temps se tenait de la manière la plus droite qu'elle put, son dos retenu par un corset qu'on pouvait deviner sous sa chemise de soie sombre. Elle avait un long visage pâle et assez disgracieux alors qu'elle arborait une moue fatiguée. Elle retenait le petit par ses mains. Un homme grand et barbu se tenait à la droite de la femme. Il avait une certaine fierté dans le regard mais pas le genre de fierté qu'un père - qu'il était - devrait avoir pour sa famille. Non c'était une fierté qu'il portait à lui seul, la tête et les épaules hautes, les poumons gonflés et une main sur le flanc gauche. Il portait un simple Marcel clair tâché laissant saillir sa forte musculature et un pantalon noir qui semblait défraichi. Encore à la droite de cet homme, il y'avait ce qui pourraient être les propriétaires de cette maison avec une expression visible de dégoût sur le coin des lèvres, le regard presque tournée vers la femme tenant l'enfant dans ses bras.

-" On est en pleine exploration à ce que je vois miss Granger !" Rogue s'était approché à pas de loup et elle sursauta comme une gamine fouillant dans le placard secret de sa mère. Son cœur s'accéléra à lui faire mal puis elle se retourna en rouspétant.

-" Vous ! " Prononça-t-elle mécontente

-" Moi ?" Reprit Severus amusé.

-" Cela fait un bon moment que je vous cherche."

-" Apparemment vous avez fait une pause." Dit-il en s'approchant de la table basse où était rangé le cadre qu'il cacha en le mettant face au meuble. " Je préfère autant pas que vous détaillez mes ancêtres. Venez." Il prit Hermione par le bras et l'amena dehors. Il verrouilla la porte d'entrée à l'aide de sa baguette.

-" Qu'est-ce qu'on fait au juste ? " Pour toute réponse, le professeur de potions lui tendit une bouteille opaque et une mèche de cheveux. Hermione afficha une mine de dégoût parce qu'elle savait pertinemment ce que c'était.

-" Granger, ne faites pas votre petite effarouchée, vous avez su l'utiliser en... Deuxième année et que sais-je encore..." Hermione lança un regard noir à son interlocuteur qui ne releva pas. La jeune femme regarda tour à tour la bouteille et la mèche. Ce qui l'effrayait le plus, c'est que cette fois-ci elle ne savait pas à qui appartenaient ses supposés cheveux blonds. Rogue l'incita à se dépêcher tandis qu'il enfonçait sa mèche de couleur corbeau dans le goulot. Hermione l'imita et mélangea le tout. Après tout elle lui faisait confiance. Elle se pinça le nez et bu une gorgée. Cela était suffisant pour lui donner des hauts le cœur mais elle se contint et parvint à bouchonner la bouteille. Elle s'assit un instant sur l'herbe fraiche pour atténuer sa transformation. Rogue lui restait parfaitement droit et commençait à se métamorphoser. Hermione l'observa et le vit prendre une forme féminine avec de longs, très longs cheveux noirs attachés en couette. Il se retourna vers la jeune femme qui était elle aussi méconnaissable. Il aida Hermione à se relever et la jeune femme constata qu'elle avait vraiment changé de taille et de physique. Hermione se tâta le visage et sentit avec horreur qu'elle avait une barbe.

-" Je vais vous tuer !" Prononça-t-elle très lentement.

-" Certes mais pas maintenant, allez venez." Rogue, enfin, la personne lui tendit le bras et Hermione comprit qu'ils allaient transplanner. A peine eut-elle posé sa main sur celle de son professeur qu'ils se retrouvaient au beau milieu du bureau de Dumbledore dans Poudlard. Hermione en conclut donc que les professeurs aussi avaient le droit de se matérialiser à leur guise dans l'école. Il n'y avait personne dans le bureau. Severus consulta le tableau du défunt directeur.

-" Albus, où est Minerva ? " Severus parlait le plus distinctement possible afin que Dumbledore le reconaisse malgré son acoutrement Le vieil homme sortit de sa rêverie.

-" Ah Severus, justement elle te cherche, reste ici veux tu, je vais la chercher. Miss Granger " Il salua Hermione au passage.

-" Comment il a su que c'était moi ?" S'étonna la jeune femme en attendant que le vieux fou disparaisse du tableau.

-" Vous avez des mimiques et une façon de vous tenir bien à vous. Même le plus idiot des mangemorts vous reconnaitrait miss." Elle haussa un sourcil et un silence pesant s'installa. Hermione revisita la vaste pièce. Rien n'avait bougé depuis que Rogue avait été directeur. C'était sombre et sinistre. Personne ne pouvait imaginer que le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps avait passé une grande partie de sa vie ici.

Dans un éclair de feu vert, le professeur McGonagall apparut dans la cheminée du bureau décidément elle avait l'air d'être dans tous ses états. Elle s'avança d'un air déterminé puis s'arrêta lorsqu'elle commença à examiner les deux personnages qui se tenaient dans son bureau.

-" C'est moi, Severus." Lui épargna-t-il. Elle le reconnut aussi au son de sa voix.

-" Par Merlin que se passe-t-il professeur ? Vos appartements sont saccagés, c'est Potter qui l'a découvert ce matin alors qu'il voulait rendre visite à miss Granger."

-" Les mangemorts réclament vengeance, ils veulent me tuer Minerva !" La directrice soupira.

-" Severus, nous ferons le nécessaire pour votre protection. De ce fait, comment va miss Granger." McGonagall ne savait pas trop à qui elle s'adressait.

-" Je vais mieux madame."

-" Bien alors vous allez être réadmise parmi vos camarades qui se sont beaucoup inquiétés pour vous et ce immédiatement. Vous aurez droit aussi à une protection, si on vous a vu avec Rogue cette nuit, cela pourra vous porter préjudice. Est-ce clair ?"

-" Oui professeur." Hermione sentait sa forme initiale reprendre le dessus et d'un coup elle rétrécit et retrouva ses éternels cheveux bouclés. Dommage, elle n'avait même pas pu se voir dans un miroir en tant qu'homme pensa-t-elle. Le polynectar ne faisait plus effet ni chez l'un ni chez l'autre. Cela avait été une simple mesure de précaution si jamais le bureau de la directrice avait été assaillit par d'autres mangemorts.

Une barrière glaciale se mit en place entre Hermione et son professeur tout à coup. Elle ne voulait pas rester seule, elle ne voulait pas l'abandonner ou plutôt elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'abandonne.

-" Vous pouvez disposer miss Granger." Minerva la congédia et Hermione lança un regard suppliant à Severus qui resta de marbre.


	20. Ambigüe

Voici le chapitre 20 et comme vous pouvez le constatez je l'ai écrit assez rapidemment par rapport aux longues attentes que je vous donnais parfois... Aussi un chapitre transitoire en attendant la rentrée cependant il est capital. Merci de laisser des reviews ça prend pas longtemps et ça fait plaisir.

**Ambigüe**

-" Mellis..." Le tableau s'ouvrit non sans qu'elle ne puisse songer à la signification de ce mot de passe. Elle entra et retrouva sa chambre en l'état et avec toutes ses affaires empilées sur le lit. Twinnky avait certainement du lui rapporter ses affaires durant son absence. Elle sourit de la charmante intention de l'elfe de maison. Elle regarda avec fascination la robe de bal que Harry lui avait acheté, suspendue à l'armoire et se remémora sa valse avec le sombre professeur. Elle toucha le tissus du bout des doigts comme il avait pu effleurer sa peau lors de cette soirée gâchée par des trouble-fête. N'ayant pas le courage de tout faire à la main, Hermione lança un sortilège de rangement et se fraya un passage à travers la pièce qui s'animait. Elle tourna la poignée puis se retrouva dans l'antichambre des préfets. Seul Harry qui n'avait pas entendu la jeune femme arrivée était assis sur un fauteuil fixant la cheminée comme autrefois lorsqu'il attendait un message de Sirius.

-" Salut Harry" Dit la jeune femme très discrètement la voix un peu cassée. Le jeune homme surpris se retourna pour attester de sa présence. Il se leva et couru vers elle pour l'étreindre mais il se figea au dernier moment.

-" Hermione" Prononça-t-il seulement. Doucement la jeune femme s'approcha de son ami et elle glissa sa main dans la sienne qu'il serra d'une force inouïe. Elle était au bord des larmes et finalement il la prit dans ses bras et la serra doucement. La jeune femme était secouée par des spasmes qu'elle essayait de refouler mais elle ne pouvait plus se retenir de ce qui était désormais imposé. Une porte claqua juste à côté d'eux mais ils ne se séparèrent pas pour autant. Deux autres bras vinrent encercler Hermione et la jeune femme put reconnaitre la fragrance que Ginny aimait porter. Hermione était entourée de ses deux meilleurs amis qui même sans connaitre la raison de sa profonde détresse, la consolait. Elle se sépara d'eux et se frotta les yeux histoire de retirer toute l'humidité.

-" Hermione, tu vas mieux ?" Demanda le jeune Weasley qui se doutait qu'autre chose la tracassait.

-" Oui... Je suis... Guérie." Chuchota-t-elle. Sa gorge était tellement nouée qu'elle n'arrivait pas à parler clairement.

-" Rogue à beau être ce qu'il est, il n'empêche qu'il fait des miracles." Dit Harry complètement inconscient de ce que la jeune femme pouvait cacher. Ginny lança un regard de détresse à Harry pour qu'il se taise. Implicitement elle savait que quelque chose se passait, son instinct était trop aiguisé.

-" Viens Hermione." La rouquine la traina par le bras la ramenant dans sa chambre. Là Hermione se posa dans le fauteuil où elle et Rogue avaient commencé à céder à leurs pulsions avant que Harry ne vienne tout gâcher. Elle se remémora l'instant et son échine lui lança un frisson vibrant. Elle ne se souvenait plus vraiment à quel moment elle était devenue consentante de tous les attouchements que son professeur de potions avait pu faire.

-" Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es dans un état pareil mais ça m'affecte aussi, crois moi. Pourquoi es-tu si malheureuse de rentrer enfin Hermione. Le peu de temps que tu as passé avec nous, tu étais triste ou alors quelque chose n'allait pas. J'avoue que je comprend pas." L'intéressée ne répondit à son amie que par un regard de chien battu. " Tu l'aimes c'est ça." Ce n'était pas une question mais plutôt une affirmation qui ne devait pas être discutée. Un trouble s'empara des prunelles de la jeune brune aux cheveux bouclés. La phrase de Ginny lui faisait prendre conscience de sa condition. Elle inspira profondément alors que son cœur battait la chamade. Sa potion l'avait révélée et elle n'y avait pas prêté attention.

-" Je..." Balbutia Hermione.

-" Tu l'aimes, c'est comme ça, tu n'as pas à te justifier et je n'ai surtout pas envie de t'entendre te justifier, l'idée que Rogue puisse être un homme charmant ne fait pas partie du mythe de l'homme dont j'ai l'image, je veux dire par là que ça m'empêchera de t'imaginer faire des choses avec lui." Un sourire franc fleurit sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Ginny lui sourit à son tour. " Viens Mione, on va manger." L'intéressée se leva mais avant que la rouquine ouvre la porte elle l'arrêta.

-" Pas un mot, à qui que ce soit." C'était un ton solennel.

-" Évidemment." Elle scella ainsi leur pacte.

Les étudiants se rendaient dans la grande salle tous ensemble. Neville avait été heureux de revoir Hermione rétablie et était à mille lieux de se douter de ce qui pouvait se tramer dans la tête de la jeune fille. Ils prirent place à leurs tablée respective et mangèrent. La brune n'avait pas un appétit d'ogre et se contenta de prendre une petite salade. Elle lança des coups d'oeil discrets envers la table des professeurs. Tous y étaient sans exception. Elle rencontra les yeux de Rogue plusieurs fois et à chaque échanges, elle devenait coquelicot. Lui semblait être le même qu'avant la guerre, froid et impassible. Ils furent stoppés dans leur bataille de regards discrets par McGonagall qui se leva et requéra l'attention de tous.

-" Bonjour à tous et tout d'abord j'aimerais souhaiter un excellent rétablissement à Miss Granger dont le professeur Rogue à prit soin durant ces dernières semaines." Severus leva les yeux aux ciel. Il ne voulait pas de cette reconnaissance et était fort bien heureux que ce discours ne se passe pas devant l'école entière. " Je voulais aussi vous annoncer que la rentrée s'effectuera dès demain soir, nous avons prit du retard deux jours à l'avance ne me paraissent pas insurmontable. Je vous laisse cette année la chance de garder vos quartiers d'étés et je nomme miss Granger comme préfète en chef." Les professeurs et ses amis applaudirent discrètement sous le sourire bienveillant de la directrice. Hermione leur adressa un sourire franc et profita pour dévisager son professeur de potions qui fidèle à lui même était complètement à part. Là s'acheva le discours de Minverva et Hermione profita de ce répit pour s'éclipser rapidement de la grande salle. Elle vérifia que personne ne la suivait et se dirigea vers les cachots. Machinalement elle retrouvait ses repères et arriva bien vite devant les appartements de Rogue non sans avoir croisé quelques sbires. Elle pronoça le mot de passe qu'elle conaissait par cœur et s'engouffra dans la pièce principale, prenant soin de refermer derrière elle. Tout était encore en désordre et des morceaux de verre étaient éparpillés partout sur le carrelage. Elle fit tournoyer sa baguette et rien ne se passa. Elle pesta contre l'idiot qui avait eu l'idée de bloquer un sort ici. Tout devait être fait à la main. Désespérée, elle se laissa choir sur le fauteuil de velours vert devant la cheminée et s'aperçut que sa robe de sorcier était resté là mais pas intacte. Une multitude de déchirures avait été très sauvagement découpées dans le tissus. Elle garda l'étoffe entre ses bras et entendit des pas se rapprocher. Elle se releva et resta droite. Elle vit son professeur entrer et il la remarqua immédiatement.

-" Granger, j'ai renvoyé toutes vos affaires dans votre chambre, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?"

-" Je... Ma robe de sorcier." Mentit-elle. Elle déploya son morceau de tissus scarifié. Severus plissa les lèvres de mécontentement. Un bond de courage s'empara de la jeune femme. " Mais il y'a aussi quelque chose que j'aimerais vous donner." Rogue arqua un sourcil et se rapprocha de son élève. Il avait horreur des cadeaux surtout quand il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Hermione lâcha complètement sa cape à terre et d'un pas timide elle s'avança vers Severus. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle vint lui agripper le col de sa robe, s'accrochant à ses épaules et les yeux dans les yeux, Hermione déposa un chaste mais long baiser sur les lèvres de son professeur. Il la laissa faire s'extasiant une fois de plus de ce contact. Elle se dé-percha de lui et reprit sa cape. Elle voulait s'en aller mais il la retint par la main. Il lui caressa la paume et entremêla ses doigts aux siens. Sa main était brûlante remarqua Hermione mais il la dévisageait avec un air malheureux.

-" Hermione... demain soir, la vie reprendra son cours normal. Je... Je ne peux pas. Nous ne pouvons pas continuer sur cette ambigüité. Comme je te l'ai dit il y'a des semaines, mon statut de professeur fait que je ne peux pas avoir une relation aussi ambigüe avec une élève. Même si c'est la plus brillante de toutes." Il caressa son visage et vint effleurer du bout des doigts les petites larmes qui perlaient les yeux de son élève. Implicitement elle s'y attendait. Sa tristesse elle l'avait déjà lorsqu'il l'avait quitté ce matin. Hermione retira la main de Rogue de son visage et embrassa délicatement sa paume au passage.

-" Je ne renoncerais pas." Chuchota-t-elle. Puis elle quitta la pièce sans regarder derrière elle.

**Voila pour le chapitre 20, c'est pas gagné n'est-ce pas ?**


	21. La rentrée

La rentrée se passa le jour de l'anniversaire de Harry, qui lui pensa que ce n'était pas franchement le meilleur des cadeaux qu'on puisse lui faire mais il était heureux de retrouver sa seconde famille une dernière fois, le temps de quelques mois qu'il espérait paisibles par dessus tout.

Ginny se préparait à entrer en septième année et allait se retrouver avec plein de redoublants volontaires tels que Harry, Hermione, Neville, les soeurs Patil, Lavande, son frère Ron... Beaucoup de monde raisonable en fait.

Hermione ne semblait pas décidée à quitter son lit pour se rendre à la cérémonie d'acceuil qui allait débuter d'un moment à l'autre. Elle n'avait même pas prit le soin de racommoder sa robe de sorcier qu'elle fixait indéfiniment. " C'est donc ce signe distinctif qui m'empêche d'être heureuse ?" Pensait-elle sans cesse. Ginny, fit irruption dans sa chambre habillée en parfaite étudiante sorcière. La rouquine ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'elle vit le tableau.

Hermione était décoiffée, en survêtements, perdue dans le brouillard et avait des cernes digne de ses plus belles nuits blanches passées à travailler clandestinement afin d'améliorer ses compétences.

-" Hermione, la cérémonie est dans une demie-heure, on doit y être dans dix minutes !" S'offusqua Ginnevra.

-" Laisses-moi !" Murmura Hermione qui se battait contre elle-même pour ne pas fondre en larmes.

-" Mais Hermione ! Tu dois être là tu fais parti de la légende, en plus tu es préfète en chef ! Que dirais McGonagall si elle voyait que tu n'étais pas là... Oh Hermione je t'ai déjà vu en cours avec le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles alors qui tu avais une bonne grippe. Tu ne vas pas te laisser abattre par ça ?"

-" ça ? ça Ginny ? Ce n'est pas rien pour moi." Hurla Hermione. La rouquine lui prit les mains.

-" Fais le au moins pour Harry, Ron, moi, les autres, en plus c'est l'anniversaire d'Harry aujourd'hui..." Ginny fit une moue adorable. Hermione souffla bruyament puis se résigna à se lever. Son amie lui décrocha son plus beau sourire.

-" Il faut que je m'habille" Chuchotta la surdouée. Elle piocha dans son placard l'uniforme règlementaire de Poudlard. Ginny se retourna tandis qu'Hermione revêtait sa tenue de Gryffondor.

-" Oh mon dieu Hermione !" Cria sa meilleure amie. L'interessée qui avait une vague idée de ce qui chamboulait sa camarade se retourna tout en fermant les boutons de son gilet. " Ta robe de sorcier est complètement fichue !"

-" Je sais" Prononoça Hermione très calmement. " Laisse, je la confirais à Twinnky, il pourra peut-être la racommoder... En attendant je prend l'autre cape." Ginny plissa tout de même les yeux.

-" Twinnky ?" Avec un air interrogateur.

-" Laisse tomber... Bon on y va ?"

Tout était en place dans la grande salle, les bougies flottaient par milliers au dessus des têtes, un ciel orangé et nuageux comme un coucher de soleil agrémentait le plafond et tous les flambeaux sans exceptions crépitaient le long de la grande salle. Les anciens élèves arrivaient en premier c'était l'usage et tout le monde affluait dans les couloirs. Hermione croisa des têtes qu'elle n'avait pas vu de tout l'été, enlaça certaines personnes qui lui avaient manqué et il y'avait Ron parmis ces gens.

-" Hey Hermione comment ça va ?" Il ne se donnèrent aucun signe d'affection, pas une accolade et pas même une bise. Après tout leurs retrouvailles étaient toujours d'un plat euphorique. Ils allèrent s'assoir à leur tablé entourés de tous ceux qui reprennaient leurs études. Hermione cachait bien sa profonde tristesse, si bien même que lorsqu'elle trouva les soeurs Patil, elle lui dirent qu'elle était resplendissante. Alors vraies ou hypocrites elle s'en fichait bien. Tout ce qu'elle désirait c'était qu'on ne lui pose pas de questions et encore moins qu'on essaye de la sonder.

Harry arriva quelque peu dissmulé sous sa cape n'ayant pas très envie de se faire assaillir par tout le château mais c'était peine perdue. A peine il avait franchi le seuil de la porte de la grande salle que de tous les côtés ses camarades affluaient pour prendre de ses nouvelles et lui fêter son anniversaire au passage.

Au loin le professeur Rogue roula les yeux au ciel. Saint Potter semblait avoir définitivement acquis ce goût particullier qu'était la célébrité et bien qu'il refoulait cette pensée qu'il trouvait indigne de lui, Severus se disait que s'il n'avait pas été là, Potter mangerait les pissenlits par la racine et ce depuis sa première année. Il secoua la tête et chassa ces pensées qu'il jugeait attroce quelque part. Il balaya la grande salle du regard et retrouvait des têtes qui le désespérait telles que Brown et Weasley mâle qui... était en train de dévorer Granger du regard qui elle lançait des regards furtifs vers la table des professeurs. Severus détourna vite fait son regard vers l'assiette vide devant lui et prit une grande bouffée d'air pour ne pas trop s'énerver. Il serra les mâchoires tout en prenant un air nonchalent qui lui rendit les traits plus sévères encore.

Les anciens avaient prit place et attendaient avec hâte la nouvelle génération de sorciers et sorcières qui avaient la chance de ne pas avoir connu et subi les années terribles qui venaient de s'achever en un combat redoutable. Un gros grincement attira soudainement l'attention de tous les élèves qui se retournaient pour découvrir Hagrid ouvrant la grande porte précédé d'une trentaine de gamins ébahis. Minerva toute rigide qu'elle était attendait déjà fermement les nouveaux élèves devant la table des professeurs avec le choixpeau posé sur le tabouret où le sort de chacuns des nouveaux allait être scellé. Tous les enfants bien rangés deux par deux se tenaient face à la directrice qui allait entammer son grand discours, un discours qui était bel et bien différent de celui de Dumbledore qui se tenait bien sagement dans un coin de la grande salle, échangeant des banalités avec des anciens. Rogue prenait déjà un malin plaisir à lancer des regards terrorisants aux petits nouveaux.

-" Non mais franchement, regardez-moi l'autre chauve-souris, ça fait pas cinq minutes qu'ils sont arrivés qu'il se sent déjà obligé de les terrifier !" Râla Ron assis près d'Hermione

-" Depuis quand tu t'intéresse au sort des premières années Ron ? " Demanda Harry dévisageant le professeur de potions du regard.

-" C'est pas la question, mais regarde ce type, il est complètement barge !"

-" C'est Rogue, à quoi tu t'attendais, au bout de sept ans normalement tout le monde a comprit que c'est dans sa nature."

-" Sa nature de bon à rien, il a râté sa vie, je suis certain qu'il a jamais touché la moindre fille, 'chui même prêt à parier qu'il est encore..."

-" Ron, ça suffit !" Rugit Ginny qui était juste en face de son frère, à sa droite il y avait Harry, à sa gauche il y'avait Hermione qui, rouge comme une pivoine se cachait le visage de ses cheveux et regardait son assiette pour dissimuler son malaise. Ginny glissa discrètement sa main sur la cuisse de sa meilleure amie dans l'espoir de trouver la sienne. Hermione empoigna la main de Ginny avec force. Elle était énervée et à juste titre.

-" Quoi !" S'insurgea Ron " Si on peut même plus dire la vérité..." Hermione serra la mâchoire et Ginny profita de cet instant pour resserer son étreinte autour de la main de son amie qui bouillait intérieurement. Trop de pensées se bousculaient dans la tête d'Hermione, elle repensait à son été très atypique à vagabonder partout, aider Harry à sauver Poudlard, vaincre le lord, rester à poudlard, avoir pu danser avec Rogue, être sous sa garde... Elle repensa aussi à ce moment qu'elle voulait oublier dans le couloir qui lui avait causé bien des maux par la suite. Rogue lui avait brièvement énuméré ce que son état second lui avait poussé à faire un mois durant avant de trouver un antidote et d'avoir embrassé fougueusement son guérisseur en guise de remerciement. Cela aurait pu aller beaucoup plus loin si Lucius Malfoy ne s'était pas invité.

Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil à la table des Serpentards et s'apperçut que Drago était présent mais il n'était pas entouré de ses sbires habituelles. Il y'avait juste cette peste de Pansy Parkinson et tous deux semblaient bien sages. Une demie-seconde après, le festin commença et à son grand dam, Hermione put voir qu'en un si court labs de temps, Ron avait déjà fait une montagne de nourriture dans son assiette. Elle soupira et pensa qu'on ne change pas un goinffre pareil. Raisonablement, elle se servit un épi de maïs et quelques légumes à la vapeur que seuls les elfes de Poudlard savaient maitriser. Le cerveau de la jeune femme était embué et tout se bousculait à l'intérieur en une cacophonie digne du chemin de traverse quelques jours avant la rentrée. Le brouhaha de la grande salle ne parvenait pas à pénétrer ses oreilles tellement elle semblait... Ailleurs. Ses yeux vagabondaient entre le vide Harry, Ron et Ginny qui semblaient avoir une conversation des plus intéressantes mais elle n'arrivait pas à la suivre. Alors elle lançait des petits sourires, faisant semblant d'écouter alors qu'elle était elle-même incapable d'écouter toutes ces voix à l'interieur de son crâne. Elles raisonnaient si fort ! Hermione ne toucha plus à son assiette après avoir seulement ingurgité une moitié d'épi. Personne ne semblait faire attention aux yeux de la jeune brune qui coulaient et qu'elle même ignorait. Peu à peu le bruit de la grande salle se tut laissant place à une voix seule qui semblait donner des directives et quelques instants plus tard, Hermione ne sut pourquoi mais elle sentit tous les regards braqués sur elle. Elle leva les yeux en toutes les directions et s'apperçut que ses idées étaient très claires. La jeune femme était effrayée de voir toutes ces têtes en sa direction. Elle sentit un coup dans les côtes à sa droite et vit Ginny l'implorant du regard.

-" Hermione... Lèves-toi !" Prononça faiblement Harry pour que peu de monde l'entende. La lionne s'exécuta ébahie et fixa McGonagall qui semblait perdre patience.

-" Miss Granger" Soupira la vieille femme " Vos réflèxes semblent endormis, la rentrée devrait vous requinquer !" A ce moment précis, Hermione attendit les moqueries habituelles des serpentards mais à sa grande surprise elles ne vinrent jamais. Elle fronça les sourcils et se retourna discrètement vers la table des verts et argents qui se fichaient royalement de la situation. Les yeux grands et ronds elle s'avança vers la directrice non sans jeter des coups d'oeil furtifs à la table derrière cette derrière. Elle rencontra les yeux noirs du professeur de potions et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir alors elle baissa la tête.

-" Eh bien mon enfant, c'est la première fois qu'une telle exposition vous donne tant d'émotions on dirait. Vous êtes bien rouge." Lui glissa discrètement Minerva. Hermione rougit de plus belle.

-" Bien, pour cette année, ce sera Hermione Granger qui s'occupera des gryffondors en tant que préfète en chef. C'est à elle qu'il faudra s'adresser en cas de soucis, pour vos devoirs et que sais-je encore." Annonça-t-elle à toute l'enceinte de l'école puis plus bas elle ajouta " Vous pouvez raccompagner les première année."

Hermione appella les quelques première années qui étaient déjà debout et les emmena dans leur dortoirs.


	22. Blessure verbale

Voila le chapitre 22, remarquez que j'ai pas mis trop de temps à le pondre ( 2 jours au lieux d'un mois c'est magiiique )

MissK-Diary : Ne t'inquiètes pas le moment que tu attends arriveras plus vite que tu ne le penses =)

MoonyAngie2 : Contente que ça te plaise, et oui j'aime bien maltraiter Hermione et je crois que là ça sera le summum xD ( Oui je suis sadiiiiiiique ! )

A tous mes autres lecteurs anonymes je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Blessure verbale**

Hermione avait potassé toute la soirée l'emploi du temps que McGonagall lui avait remis en mains propre. Pourquoi fallait-il que tous les lundis matins, elle commence avec deux heures de potions... Avec les serpentards qui plus est. Elle soupira et tourna en rond dans sa chambre comme un lion en cage.

Severus après une ronde bien calme s'engouffra dans ses appartements bien vides sans Hermione. A vrai dire il s'était plutôt bien accommodé à sa présence durant les derniers mois. Elle lui avait été d'une très bonne compagnie. Il posa sa cape sur le porte manteau accroché à sa porte et enleva sa souliers. Il se posa lourdement sur son sofa et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Une nouvelle année commençait et de nouveaux problèmes avec. Après tout, l'enseignement n'avait jamais été synonyme de plaisir pour le maitre de potions même s'il prenait une satisfaction sadique à chaque fois qu'il pouvait enfoncer un élève plus bas que terre. Il inspira profondément et dans le calme de ses appartements, il perçu des chuchotements. Il ouvrit les yeux grands et se leva tout doucement. Il pensait les avoir entendu de sa chambre. Il s'approcha de la porte à pas de loup, baguette à la main et tourna la poignée vivement, menaçant les intrus.

-" Ah tiens l'affreux, tu vois Lily, je t'avais bien dit qu'il était parano !"

-" Sirius pour l'amour du ciel, fiches le camp !" Severus était bouche-bée. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui était digne de coller une crise cardiaque à n'importe qui. Il était certain que voir deux fantômes se quereller n'était pas chose courante chez tout le monde.

-" Lily ?" Demanda le professeur comme un chaton. Tandis que Patmol traversait le mur de sa chambre non sans laisser quelques résidus hectoplasmiques, le fantôme de Lily, effarée s'excusa.

-" Je suis désolée, il m'a suivie... Severus, tu es un imbécile !" L'intéressé s'étouffa.

-" Je te demande pardon ?" Fit-il l'air menaçant pour se défendre.

-" Je n'ai pas à t'expliquer, j'avais juste besoin de te le dire." Lily se transforma en son propre patronus, sa biche brillante et galopante et quitta les appartements de son ami avec un peu plus d'allure que le chien galeux comme se souvenait Severus. A bout de souffle, le maitre de potions se sentit en colère. Personne n'osait le traiter de la sorte sauf Lily mais il la pardonnait parce que c'était... Lily. Il pensa ensuite qu'il avait un peu abusé sur le vin délicieux qui avait été servi ce soir au banquet mais la quantité qu'il avait absorbé n'excusait pas cette vision étonnante. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se faisait insulter par des fantômes et qu'ils venaient sans aucune raison apparente. Severus ahuri finit par s'écrouler sur son lit, face contre un oreiller, oreiller qui ne portait pas son odeur habituelle mais plutôt une fragrance féminine qu'il reconnaissait que trop bien désormais. Il voulu tout balancer en l'air mais ses nerfs l'avaient lâché il y'a bien longtemps alors il ne fit rien et se contenta de l'imaginer à ses côtés. Il avait tellement envie et besoin d'elle. Il prononça une incantation et éteignit toutes les lumières de sa chambre. Il se retourna pour se mettre sur le dos et commença à déboutonner sa chemise lentement, ses pensées ailleurs. Il écarta les pans de sa robe de sorcier habituelle laissant son torse à l'air frais de sa chambre.

-" Hé Hermione, tu viens à côté de moi ? " Demanda Ginny toute enjouée mais pas tant que ça à l'idée d'avoir un cours de potions.

-" Bien-sûr, on va laisser les garçons entre-eux." Elle préférait que ce soit sa meilleure amie et confidente qui soit assise à ses côtés pour ne pas avoir à supporter les remarques désobligeantes de Ron et parfois Harry à propos de Rogue. Les élèves étaient tous installés très rapidement avant qu'il n'arrive. Comme à son habitude, le professeur Rogue fit une entrée fracassante autant pour les élèves que pour la pauvre porte qu'il ouvrait à chaque fois pressé comme si la moindre seconde était importante.

-" Ouvrez vos livres page cinq-cent quinze " Fit-il l'air mielleux. Un soupir unique provenant de presque toutes les bouches sortit automatiquement. Une nouvelle année exaspérante pensèrent presque tous à l'unisson. Hermione se dépêcha de tourner les pages de son manuel pour tomber sur :

-"Philtre de confusion" Elle était la première à avoir trouvé la page, comme d'habitude et ne pouvait se taire.

-" Taisez-vous Granger !" Lui asséna Rogue du ton le plus glacial qu'il put trouver. " Alors quelqu'un peu me décrire l'étendue de son action ?" Comme un ressort, le bras d'Hermione fit un bond limite prêt à crever l'œil de Ginny qui s'écarta un peu pour ne pas se prendre une bonne baffe. Severus, exaspéré attendit quelques instants puis par miracle, la main de Parkinson se leva. " Oui miss Parkinson ? " L'intéressée fit un grand sourire niais à son directeur de maison et d'une voix très claire elle dit :

-" C'est une philtre destiné à semer la confusion dans l'esprit de celui qui le boit." Rogue leva les yeux vers le ciel. N'importe quel abruti sur cette planète, même le pire des moldus coupé du monde aurait pu déduire par le simple intitulé de cette potion ses effets.

-" C'est incomplet miss Parkinson mais j'accorde 5 points à Serpentard." Les Gryffondors, étaient indignés et Hermione avec.

-" Monsieur, cette potion se prépare essentiellement avec de l'acore que l'on peut trouver dans les marécages et qui à forte dose peut être fatale..."

-" Hermione, il me semble vous avoir demandé de vous taire il y'a à peine une minute, alors taisez-vous une bonne fois pour toutes ! Vous avez tant l'air de tenir à être l'insupportable miss-je-sais-tout même après une septième année !" Son ton était doux mais d'une menace terrifiante. Un petit malaise s'empara de la classe. C'était bien la première fois qu'il appelait un étudiant directement par son nom.

-" Peut-être bien !" Osa-t-elle. Tout le monde dans la classe se figea, arrêta de respirer. Neville n'osa même pas regarder le professeur de potions de peur qu'il se transforme en une bête féroce. Hermione avait le cœur qui battait fort. Rogue s'avança dangereusement vers le pupitre de sa jeune élève qui venait de mesurer toute la gravité de son acte. C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé l'espace de ces derniers mois, comme si jamais il ne l'avait touchée et embrassée avec passion avant qu'ils ne se fassent interrompre par un Harry inquiet ou un Lucius Malefoy avec une once d'humanisme. Elle se souvint l'entendre encore prononcer son nom comme un souffle à son oreille et toute la sensualité qui s'en émanait.

-" Bravo miss Granger, vous venez de gagner un mois de retenue dès votre première heure de cours, je serais vous je ferais profil bas désormais... Vous viendrez me voir à la fin des deux heures en prime." Hermione baissa les yeux comme pour cacher une lueur pétillante au fond des prunelles. Elle était à la fois trop heureuse et angoissée parce qu'elle ne savait absolument pas ce qui allait advenir d'elle. Elle entendait les gens chuchoter derrière elle à propos de son sort. Elle s'en moquait au fond.

Les minutes défilaient d'une lenteur accamblante tant et si bien que même en faisant beaucoup d'efforts à rester concentrée, elle n'y arrivait tout bonnement plus. Elle avait bien-sûr aidé Ginny dans leur préparation mais tout était très vague. Non Hermione avait hâte que le calvaire se termine. La clochette sonna enfin et tout le monde soupira bruyamment pour montrer sa satisfaction. Le vacarme habituel des rangements de livres et parchemins dans les sacoches reprenait ses droits. Ron vint tapoter affectueusement l'épaule d'Hermione suivit par Harry.

-" Allez Mione, on te garde une place pour le repas." Elle sourit faiblement pour lui montrer sa gratitude. Harry lui adressa un sourire gêné puis il suivit le rouquin. Ginny l'encouragea et sortit de la salle précipitament pour rattraper Harry et son frère en prenant soin de refermer la massive porte. C'était impressionnant, la vitesse à laquelle la salle de potions pouvait se vider. Ne restait plus que Hermione debout face à son pupitre et Rogue le nez dans sa paperasse du début d'année. La plume grinçait sur le parchemin d'une façon très désagréable. Au bout d'une durée de temps assez allongée, Severus releva la tête comme s'il venait de s'apercevoir de la présence de son élève qui n'allait pas tarder à s'asseoir sur son pupitre même. Il posa sa plume avec soin près des papiers importants et se leva de son tabouret se plantant devant la jeune femme avec toute sa grandeur et son air hautain.

-" Je peux savoir quel lutin de Cornouailles vous a pincé Granger ? " Dit-il d'un ton lascif dont seul lui avait le secret.

-" Je... Je suis simplement très contrariée." Fit la lionne en baissant les yeux.

-" Ah oui ? " Il laissa un silence juste le temps qu'Hermione le regarde à nouveau dans les yeux. Quand ce fut fait il reprit :" Cela m'est égal, vos affaires ne me regardent pas." Il venait de lui asséner un coup qu'il voulait fatal. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle craque dès le premier jour. Rogue voulait quelque part lui faire payer pour tout ce qu'elle avait pu attiser en lui. Mais Hermione resta le regard fixe et aucun trouble ne vint voiler ses yeux d'ambre.

-" Je crois que si au contraire, Severus." Argumenta la jeune Gryffondor, son petit air mutin gravé sur son visage.

-" Bien je reformule... Cela ne me regarde plus désormais." Dit-il calmement. Mais il reprit bien vite et dans une colère noire il se mit à hurler : " Je pensais avoir été bien clair !" Il insista sur ce dernier mot. La jeune femme inspira profondément et lança un sortilège d'isolement autour de la pièce. Le professeur ébahi hésita un instant sur le comportement à adopter. Alors qu'Hermione terminait son enchantement et qu'il allait hurler dix fois plus haut, elle prit la parole et sa voix montait vraiment Crescendo.

-" Comment voulez-vous que je puisse être capable de gérer ça seule ? Vous ne savez pas à quel point je suis mal à cause de vous !"

-" A cause de moi ? Vous vous fichez complètement de moi Granger, c'est pas moi qui ait préparé cette stupide potion !"

-" C'est pas moi qui vous ait demandé de m'asseoir sur vos genoux et de me masser !" La crinière d'Hermione semblait s'ébouriffer un peu plus que le ton montait.

-" A cause de votre potion !"

-" Ma potion n'était qu'un stupide révélateur, elle ne change absolument rien et j'en ai bu bien plus que vous et voyez où j'en suis !" Déclara-t-elle désignant tout son corps au bord d'une crise de nerfs. Des larmes de colère perlaient les yeux de la jeune femme.

-" Je m'en moque ce n'est pas mon affaire." Rogue détourna les talons et s'apprêtait à sortir quand Hermione avec une toute petite voix cassée l'interpela.

-" Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser comme ça... Pas après tout... Tout ce qui vient de se passer. Je vous doit tant..."

-" Vous voulez payer votre dette Granger ? Alors fichez le camp, sortez de ma vie, je ne veux pas de problèmes." Déclara-t-il sèchement.

-" Ce serait trop facile pour vous, vous êtes une être égoïste, alors d'accord débrouillez vous, ne comptez pas me revoir dans cette classe, je m'arrangerais avec McGonagall, je changerais de matière principale. Ah et ne comptez pas non plus sur moi pour récurer les chaudrons ce mois-ci." Hermione claqua la porte violemment sous le regard médusé de Rogue et partit rejoindre la salle commune.

Après le départ de la Gryffondor, Severus resta un moment sur le palier de sa classe, se tapant la tête contre la porte en bois.

-" Hey Hermione, t'as fini de faire tomber de la pluie ? Tu vas faire ramollir mes toasts !" S'exclama Ron la bouche pleine. " Alors ça c'est si mal passé que ça avec Rogue ?"

-" Ron laisse la un peu, à mon avis ta question a déjà une réponse vu le micro-climat qui règne à cette table." Raisonna Harry.

-" Désolée les garçons..."

La journée continua avec une heure de Runes anciennes et deux heures d'histoire de la magie. Hermione retranscrivait évidement toutes les notes qu'elle le put mais c'était comme si elle était un automate que rien n'avait de sens. Des mots, de simples mots une suite logique de ces mots pour former une phrase mais elle n'arrivait pas à les comprendre. Sa main traçait les lettres à mesure que les professeurs parlaient mais elle écoutait ou plutôt ré-écoutait sa conversation avec Rogue et surtout ses mots à lui. Des mots qui transperçaient la cœur de la jeune femme. Aux yeux du Prince de sang mêlé ils étaient justes et tentaient d'être définitifs.

Après les cours, Hermione jeta le contenu de son sac de classe sur la moquette de sa chambre et elle-même roula sur son lit moelleux aux couleurs de l'automne. Emmitouflée et lovée contre la couette en flanelle se dégageait un sentiment de sécurité. Il était bientôt l'heure d'aller dîner mais l'appétit lui avait été coupé par sa réflexion douloureuse. Elle ne voulait pas aller voir McGonagall qui voudrait une explication rationnelle à cet arrêt brutal de cours de potions, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus perdre la face devant Rogue. A pas d'ours, elle se faufila dans sa salle de bains et se déshabilla laissant toutes ses affaires sur son lavabo et se glissa sous la douche pour au moins dix minutes. La tête sous la chaude bruine, elle n'entendit pas l'intrus tout de noir vêtu entrer dans sa chambre.

**N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, une review quoi ça donnera l'impression qu'au moins quelqu'un aime parmis mes 568 lecteurs ( Non je ne suis pas de mauvaise fois mais quand même laissez votre avis parce que des fois j'ai vraiment l'impression de nager dans la semoule o_O ) Sinon pour finir sur une note plus gaie, sachez que si vous aimez bien le Lily/Severus éh bah j'ai fait une autre fanfic sur ce thème =) Oui oui vous pouvez aller jeter un coup d'oeil si vous vous ennuyez =D Bon allez j'arrête mes conneries. Bizz !**


	23. Mienne

Bon voilà, je vous préviens ceci est l'aboutissement de toute l'histoire ( Non ce n'est pas la fin rassurez-vous... Ou pas...) Mais ce chapitre est ce pourquoi elle est classé M, Il y'en aura d'autres et je pense qu'au bout de 22 chapitres et une patience incroyable, vous avez enfin mérité d'avoir votre sésame dont je me suis régalée à écrire ( Une semaine mais je suis assez contente de moi) Bref, Enjoy =)

**Mienne.**

Hermione toute gouttant sortit de sa cabine de douche et se précipita sur son peignoir spongieux aux insignes de sa maison. Elle l'attacha négligemment et s'examina devant le miroir. Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux et les enveloppa dans une serviette de la même matière que son peignoir et qui absorbait quasiment toute l'eau de sa chevelure. Le dîner aurait lieux dans une demie-heure mais elle n'avait vraiment pas faim. Tout ce qu'elle désirait c'était un bon livre, une bougie et un oreiller. Elle soupira d'insatisfaction, passa ses chaussons à ses pieds et sortit de sa salle de bain ainsi vêtue. Sa chambre était bien obscure et à vrai dire elle s'en fichait un peu. Elle attrapa sa baguette laissée sur sa commode ainsi qu'un livre qu'elle venait d'emprunter à la bibliothèque. Hermione, par un enchantement fit apparaitre une petite bougie à la faible lueur mais suffisante pour qu'elle puisse éclairer sa lecture. La jeune femme se débarrassa de ses petits chaussons et se glissa sur le matelas, défaisant le nœud de son peignoir qui au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'installait laissait voir un peu plus de peau nue.

-" Je serais vous je me rhabillerai..." Hermione eut un soubresaut et en moins d'une seconde elle était debout, baguette à la main et peignoir ouvert. Encore heureux elle était à contre-jour. Son cœur lui battait comme un tambour, une sensation d'angoisse terrible lui poignardait le ventre. Une grande masse arriva vers elle. Elle avait reconnu sa voix de velours mais vérifia tout de même avec un " Lumos" puissant et aveuglant pour brûler la rétine de son intrus.

-" Alors là... Vous êtes complètement malade !"

-" 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor !"

-" J'ai été très claire là dessus professeur, je ne viendrais pas... Vous n'avez pas le droit de..."

-" J'ai tous les droits, surtout quand c'est vous Granger !" La phrase était dans ce contexte très mal placé. Hermione se rendit soudain compte que son corps était presque offert et tira sur les pans de son peignoir. Une espèce de fausse pudeur pensait-elle.

-" Je croyais que je devais sortir de votre vie et ne plus vous enquiquiner et voyez, c'est vous qui venez jusque dans ma chambre me chercher. Vous êtes incroyable Severus !"

-" Professeur Rogue " La corrigea-t-il d'un ton ferme.

-" Peu importe" Hermione rougit de colère tandis que l'homme s'avançait toujours vers elle, la baguette de la sorcière écrasant le torse du maitre de potions. Il était très imposant et la toisait. C'était très déstabilisant mais il avançait encore. Elle trébucha sur son lit et se mit à ramper sur le dos. Elle se croyait quelque peu en sécurité mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il ferait la même chose et qu'il s'avancerait comme une panthère sur elle. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise quand elle sentit la main de Rogue remonter le long de sa cuisse et écarter le tissus. Tout son corps se crispa sous l'effet de cette caresse inattendue. Même sous la faible lueur elle aurait pu jurer qu'elle avait vu Severus sourire à cause de sa crispation, mais ce n'était pas un sourire sadique, c'était un sourire presque bienveillant. Bien-sûr il y'avait toujours une pointe de sarcasme qu'il aurait aimé dissimuler. Il se releva et s'assit sur elle à califourchon.

-" Vous êtes incroyable !" Répéta-t-elle doucement. Rogue passa son index sur les lèvres de la jeune femme d'une façon très suggestive.

-" Vous ne le saviez pas encore ?" Osa-t-il fier comme un paon. Les lèvres d'Hermione s'étirèrent dans un sourire franc puis elle embrassa le bout du doigt de son professeur. Délicat, il le glissa ensuite le long de sa gorge repoussant le tissus spongieux là où sa route allait. Il dessina le contour de ses hanches faisant tressaillir la jeune femme qui avait des spasmes en respirant. Tout le pan gauche du peignoir d'Hermione reposait désormais sur le drap satiné aux couleurs de l'automne. Severus venait de mettre à jour une partie de la poitrine de la sorcière. La peau d'Hermione était rendue très voluptueuse par la simple lueur de la bougie qui laissait des parts d'ombres qui incitaient Rogue à les découvrir davantage. Il passa sa main dans le dos d'Hermione qui se cambra. Il l'incita à relever afin d'être assise. Hermione reconnaissait ce regard. C'était le même que lorsqu'elle lui avait fait boire la fameuse potion. Des yeux noirs brûlants. Le cœur de la jeune femme rata un battement. Il la regardait dans les yeux, simplement, ne cherchant pas à s'introduire dans son esprit. Ne rompant pas le contact visuel, il fit glisser les épaules du peignoir le long des bras des la jeune femme afin de l'en débarrasser. Elle était nue et fit la même chose avec la cape sombre de son professeur, sa peau se frottant au tissus presque feutré de la robe aux boutons noirs. Un contact très sensuel mais Hermione avait presque froid comme pouvait l'attester ses seins dressés et bien ronds. Hermione n'aimant pas se sentir dominée de la sorte fit basculer Severus à son avantage.

Elle se retrouvait à califourchon sur lui et elle en avait profiter pour laisser tomber au pied du lit son peignoir. Il s'était bien-sûr relevé pour montrer son mécontentement accompagné d'une déformation des lèvres hautaine. Hermione sourit de voir une véritable part de puérilité dans son jeu avant de s'attaquer à ses boutons. Rogue posa les mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme, les faisant balancer d'avant en arrière mimant l'acte. Hermione ne s'en sentait que plus excitée encore et cela la rendait plus maladroite à sa tâche. Une fois qu'elle vint à bout de la robe, toute fière, elle la bascula doucement à l'arrière afin de ne pas l'abimer au risque de se voir prendre une punition plus ou moins sévère. Elle découvrit une chemise d'un blanc immaculé en dessous au col remonté et aux manches très longues. Rogue commençait à lui faire perdre l'équilibre tandis qu'elle le sentait le feu s'allumer sous elle, même s'il ne le laissait pas paraître clairement sur son visage d'un calme presque affolant. Avide, elle glissa ses mains sous la chemise, désespérée d'y trouver encore des boutons. Elle n'était plus suffisamment patiente pour les retirer sagement uns à uns. Sa peau allait à la rencontre de celle de son professeur. Une peau qu'elle devinait laiteuse et parsemée de cicatrices ça et là, qu'elle effleurait du bout des doigts. Severus et Hermione étaient toujours dans une joute visuelle. C'était comme si un talisman magique les empêchait d'appartenir l'un à l'autre. Prise d'une folie immense, Hermione décida que s'en était assez. Elle agrippa le col du maitre et avec une force mesurée et arracha tous les boutons de la chemise. Les yeux onyx de Rogue lui jetèrent un faux semblant de froideur.

-" Cela vous coûtera très cher petite peste !" Dit-il doucereux et rauque avec une vibration intense dans sa voix.

-" Tout ce que vous voudrez" Lui promit Hermione avec une moue tout à fait provocante. Il était bouillant et son cœur pulsait avec un force digne de tous les séismes. Comment cet homme pouvait-il rester autant impassible malgré son corps déchainé ? Ah oui Severus Rogue était une énigme et Hermione adorait les résoudre. Elle mis à jour son torse sculpté sans prétentions où les quelques balafres violacées qu'elle avait touchées un peu auparavant prenaient un aspect visuel. Sensuellement, elle fit glisser à son tour le morceau de tissus nacré sur ses épaules puis ses bras puissants et il se retrouva à terre avec son unique vêtement à elle. Hermione attira Severus à elle, ses mains se baladant dans le dos brûlant de l'homme qui la regardait avec tout le désir qu'il pouvait y mettre. Et dire qu'elle pensait qu'il était personnellement venu la chercher pour qu'elle récure ses chaudrons. Maintenant elle trouvait sa "punition" vraiment plus excitante que n'importe quelle autre. Les mains tremblantes de la jeune femme peinèrent à descendre en bas des reins de Rogue qui dans son calme olympique se délectait d'observer Hermione perdre son self control à mesure qu'il augmentait la cadence devenue mécanique, de ses mains sur les hanches de son élève. Que serait-ce alors quand plus rien ne les retiendra ? Se demandait-il avec toutes les arrières pensées les plus érotiques soient-elles qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Mais il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir très longtemps encore, sa virilité gonflée et gonflante était retenue dans l'étroite prison qu'était son pantalon. Cela devenait douloureusement bon.

Il retira ses mains de là où elles étaient et cédant aux caprices de son corps, Severus attrapa les lèvres d'Hermione en la gardant contre lui, les mains dans la nuque de la jeune femme qui avait les cheveux encore humides. Ce baiser n'avait absolument rien de tendre. C'était brutal, animal et torride. Hermione ne s'y attendait pas vraiment et poussa un soupir de surprise qui prit la teinte d'un soupir de plaisir. Elle n'osait pas faire le premier pas et par principe elle se disait que c'était à lui de commencer. Maintenant, Severus venait d'arracher la dernière barrière. C'était un peu leur point de non retour. Il descendit le long de la mâchoire de la lionne pour atterrir dans son cou où il se permit de lécher et laisser de longues trainées avec sa langue ce qui électrisait Hermione par dessus tout. Il empoigna un des seins de sa jeune élève avec toute la délicatesse qu'il pouvait lui offrir et sa langue commençait à jouer avec l'autre mamelon durci par le désir. La Gryffondor poussait de petits soupirs de satisfaction, les yeux fermés, ses mains autour de la nuque de son professeur. Rogue toujours très aiguisé décida de mordre cette tétine provocatrice. La réaction de la jeune femme ne se fit pas attendre, elle sursauta et eut un hoquet de surprise. Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit un air de jubilation sur le visage de Severus qui délaissa sa poitrine. D'un jeu de jambes habile, il la fit basculer sous lui, l'un prenant la place de l'autre.

-" J'arrive toujours à mes fins." Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, léchant le lobe au passage. Il reposa ses mains là où elles aimaient être, c'est à dire sur les flancs de la lionne. Il parsema de baisers la ligne horizontale du ventre de son amante et à mesure qu'il descendait, Hermione tressaillait, curieuse elle levait et reposait la tête ce qui semblait beaucoup amuser son partenaire. Mais contre toute attente, elle le sentit s'arrêter quelque peu bien en dessous de son nombril. Elle poussa un soupir de frustration à peine remarqué et elle entendit un tintement métallique. Severus sur ses genoux était en train d'attirer l'attention de la jeune femme : Ses ongles tapaient fébrilement sa ceinture afin d'inciter Hermione à venir la retirer elle-même. Elle lui adressa un sourire très aguicheur et comme une lionne, elle se mit à quatre pattes prenant une démarche féline en s'avançant vers son maitre. Elle lui arracha un baiser très sensuel au passage tandis que ses mains se dépêchaient à ôter cette sangle de cuir. Elle la fit glisser afin de l'obtenir dans ses mains, ce qui donna une idée particulièrement alléchante à Severus. Hermione laissa tomber la ceinture et sans même qu'il la sollicite, elle fit sauter les boutons de la braguette du pantalon de Rogue qui sans plus attendre se l'enleva lui-même avant de revenir devant son étudiante. Tout était noir chez lui, de la cape jusqu'au boxer. Hermione sourit et dû admettre que ce n'était guère le genre de personne qui aimait le changement. Elle passa ses doigts tous fins sur la bosse se cachant sous cette dernière barrière de tissus qui faisait drôlement souffrir son propriétaire dont la bouche se tordit à la fois en une grimace et un halètement. Elle aimait voir qu'elle lui faisait de l'effet et elle continua sa torture, caressant de haut en bas et s'apercevant qu'il était très bien fourni. Qui l'aurait crû ?

Au bout de quelques seconde de ce petit jeu intense, Rogue lui attrapa les mains et l'obligea à s'allonger sur le dos. Il se plaça entre le cuisses de la jeune femme et il ôta de lui-même son boxer. De tous les vêtements c'était celui-ci qu'il détestait le plus. Hermione les yeux fixés au plafond de sa chambre de préfète sentit la verge toute entière de Severus se poser sur le bas de son ventre pour lui signifier qu'il était là. Surprise elle se releva et regarda à tour de rôle son professeur et sa verge bien tendue dans un regard très langoureux. Mais il changea à nouveau de directions et les mains de Rogue vinrent sur les cuisses de la jeune femme. Hermione se sentit toute électrisée d'un coup et se cambra. Tous les muscles de son corps se bandèrent et elle se releva tout doucement afin de voir ce qu'il faisait. La tête entre les cuisses, il donnait des coups langue experts à l'intimité de la lionne qui se sentait vibrer. C'était nouveau pour elle. Ron n'avait jamais entreprit de faire la moitié de ce que Severus venait de faire. Non lui allait directement au but aussi courte que fut leur relation. Sans retenue elle haletait, le ventre bombé vers le ciel, les yeux clos. La douceur de la langue de Severus sur son bouton de chair gonflé était divine mais il s'arrêta volontairement. Il adorerait voir Hermione languir autrement.

Alors il vint la chercher par le bras, il se plaça de sorte à être contre le mur et fit asseoir Hermione sur lui doucement. La jeune femme n'hésita pas et c'est les yeux dans les yeux qu'il prit pleinement possession d'elle. Dès qu'elle eut finit de glisser sur son membre, ils fermèrent tous deux les yeux, aspirés par cette douce délivrance. Tous deux haletaient et Severus se ressaisit et donna ses premiers coups de reins guidant Hermione le mains secouant les hanches de la jeune femme. Elle l'embrassait partout, dévorant sa peau de lait à la lumière d'une seule chandelle qui rendait l'atmosphère voluptueuse. Leurs hanches soudées dansaient sur un rythme s'endiablant, l'étudiante la tête pendante gémissait comme jamais sous le plaisir qu'il lui offrait. Au bout de quelques longues minutes de cette parade, Severus sentit Hermione se perdre aux confins de sa jouissance, hurlant son prénom, son corps totalement offert. Il la rejoignit peu après, se déversant en elle dans un ultime coup de reins dévastateur. Elle retomba sur son torse et la main de Severus vint caresser les cheveux d'Hermione, exténuée et un sourire d'ange sur les lèvres. Elle pouvait entendre le cœur de son amant battre à tout rompre et elle s'abandonna complètement sur lui, leurs peaux en sueur et ses cheveux humides. L'autre main de Rogue se nicha au milieu du dos de la jeune femme qui cherchait le sommeil voulant emprisonner Severus sous elle pour le reste de la nuit. Il trouva cette attention attachante mais ne releva pas d'un mot toute la situation. Il se contenta de souffler la bougie tout simplement et de s'endormir le ventre vide avec la femme qui l'avait ensorcelé dans ses bras.

**Bah oui hein le mystérieux visiteur ça ne pouvait être que notre Severus voyons, c'était trop grillé. Sinon je voudrais vous remercier pour vos reviews ( Voyez c'est pas compliqué ! xD) Et là pour ce chapitre je vais atteindre les 100 alors, pour celle qui postera la 100eme, bah ... Je lui fais plein de bisous ! xD non je déconne. Passez un joyeux Noël, je sais pas si je posterais d'ici là on sais jamais. DC.**


	24. Douce torture

Et voila le chapitre 24, en éspérant que ça vous plaise. Cela dit ne vous attendez pas à ce que Hermione et Severus deviennent gnan-gnan au fil des chapitres, je vous réserve un peu de piments par la suite, les idées germent dans ma tête et je rêve de pas mal de trucs qui seraient bien ( Oui je sais, ma fic m'obsède au point ou je rêve que je suis Hermione la nuit, alléchant me direz-vous.) Bref, Enjoy

**Douce torture**

Hermione s'étira de tout son long, reposée et sereine. Les yeux clos, elle devinait un léger rayon du soleil naissant dans l'obscurité. Sa main coulait le long du drap satiné désordonné pour ne trouver que le vide mais une chaleur volatile était encore imprégnée sur la couverture et l'oreiller. Elle soupira puis tendit l'oreille. Le bruit caractéristique de la douche était percevable même aussi discret soit-il. Les lèvres de la rouge et or s'étirèrent et les yeux papillonnant, elle se glissa hors du lit. Nue, la fraîcheur de l'air tranchait avec la douceur du petit cocon qu'elle avait réussi à maintenir toute la nuit ou presque. Elle regarda l'horloge suspendue au dessus de son armoire et vit qu'il était à peine six heures. A pas feutrés, elle rentra dans la salle de bains où il faisait déjà plus chaud que dans la chambre. Des volutes de vapeur d'eau s'échappaient de la douche dont le rideau était tiré. Doucement, elle entra dans la cabine ouverte et trouva son ténébreux amant dos à elle, dégoulinant de la tête au pied et prenant plaisir au contact de l'eau chaude. Elle vint au plus près de lui et enserra son ventre de ses bras et elle lui offrit un long baiser sur un point de sa colonne vertébrale. Severus arrêta de se frotter un instant et un très léger sourire vint lui fendre le visage. Il l'effaça avant de se retourner pour contempler sa belle.

-" Je ne t'ai pas réveillé au moins ? " S'enquit-il en la prenant par la taille, la serrant tout contre lui.

-" Oui et non je dirais." Sourit-elle. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres fines et humides de son professeur de potions qui le lui rendit dans une infinie douceur. Hermione aimait beaucoup le contact de sa peau douce ajouté à celui de l'eau.

-" Qu'est-ce que tu as ce matin ? "

-" Bien nous sommes Vendredi... J'ai une heure d'arithmancie et après j'ai... Deux longues et horribles heures de potions avec le terrible, mystérieux et très séduisant professeur Rogue je crois..." Rit-elle

-" Voyez-vous ça !" Il haussa un sourcil en guise de réponse puis il chatouilla le dos de la jeune femme qui se tortillait dans tous les sens. Elle avait juste horreur de cela.

-" Ah Severus, arrête, je t'en supplie !" Criait-elle entre deux essoufflements ponctués par des rires.

-" Tu me supplies mais tu ne te débats pas trop..." Lui fit-il remarquer. Il s'arrêta donc dans sa torture et reprit : " Tu verras, tu me supplieras pour un tas de choses Granger " Il la toisait avec un air énigmatique collé sur le visage. Hermione haussa un sourcil à son tour et s'empressa de commenter avec un sourire ravageur :

-" Ah oui... Je serais bien curieuse de savoir pour quoi." Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil et sortit de la cabine de douche.

Hermione saisit sa baguette et se sécha intégralement avant de replonger dans son lit et de s'y rouler dans tous les sens, ivre d'une euphorie qu'elle ne conaissait pas. Elle jouait avec la couverture satinée qui lui rappellerait à jamais sa nuit passée avec Severus. Elle le vit traverser furtivement sa chambre, habillé et coiffé sans lui adresser le moindre regard et il sortit discrètement vérifiant que personne ne venait dans le couloir en prenant soin de ne pas claquer la porte derrière lui. Hermione soupira de nouveau et s'étira de tout son long pour prendre possession du lit entier.

Quelques longues minutes passèrent et elle songeait, se ressassait cette nuit merveilleuse, elle pouvait encore sentir ses mains et ses lèvres sur sa peau. Il s'était montré terriblement rude aux premiers abords mais il a révélé une facette attachante et à laquelle la jeune femme ne pouvait rien refuser. Un bruit discret se fit entendre du côté de la salle commune des préfets. Le soleil brillait déjà plus fort que lorsqu'elle avait été réveillée. Hermione s'habilla en vitesse avec le peignoir qui était resté par terre toute la nuit et ouvrit la porte à son mystérieux invité matinal.

-" Hey Hermione, je me demandais comment tu allais, je t'ai entendue prendre ta douche... Tu n'es pas venue dîner hier soir..." C'était Harry qui apparut comme une fleur.

-" Heu... Oui... Je n'avais pas faim..." Inventa Hermione dont le ventre gargouillait.

-" Mais pourtant, c'est toi qui dit de ne pas sauter de repas, et puis même tu nous tiens toujours compagnie... Tu es sûre que ça va ? " Le survivant s'avançait dans la chambre de sa meilleure amie un peu suspicieuse puis il se prit les pieds dans quelque chose de noir qu'il ne distinguait pas très bien à cause de la faible luminosité. " Qu'est-ce que c'est ? " Harry souleva cette masse sombre, dense et soyeuse. Il essaya de trouver un sens sous le regard horrifié d'Hermione qui dans un réflexe stupide ferma la porte et lui arracha l'objet de ses soupçons des mains.

-" Touches pas !" Furent les seuls mots qu'elle siffla et seuls ces mots pouvaient accroître la curiosité du jeune homme.

-" Mais c'est... C'est... Une robe de professeur ?" Les yeux verts se transformèrent en deux balles qui fixaient Hermione. Harry était comme gelé sur place. Ses lèvres bougeaient mais aucuns sons ne sortait.

-" C'est à McGonagall, je devais la lui recoudre..." Répondit la jeune femme au tac au tac.

-" Tu... Tu... Non on a des elfes de maison pour ça..." Le survivant arborait maintenant une moue interrogatrice devant les dires très suspects de la jeune femme.

-" Harry, laisses tomber... Je ne te dirais rien..." Finit-elle par lâcher se sachant profondément enfoncée dans sa misère. Harry hocha la tête et reposa la cape sur le lit de sa meilleure amie.

-" Bien... Je vais te laisser." Il détourna les talons brusquement.

-" Non Harry attends..." Hermione le rattrapa par le bras. Il se retourna et avait presque un air désolé sur le visage.

-" Je... Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir à qui cela appartient, même si j'ai un doute très fort... Mais promis, je n'en parlerais pas, tu peux compter sur moi. " Et il disparut dans la pénombre du couloir de la salle commune. La lionne referma la porte, lèvres pincées et soucieuse. Hermione s'habilla rapidement et sortit de sa chambre emportant avec elle toutes ses affaires et glissant soigneusement au fond de son sac la cape que Severus venait d'oublier. Dans le couloir, elle ne croisa guerre monde, voire personne. Il faut dire qu'il était à peine sept heures. Elle était sur le point d'entrer dans la grande salle lorsque elle sentit une main saisir son bras. Très rapidement elle se retourna.

-" Vous avez quelque chose qui m'appartient miss Granger." Il se cachait le visage de ses longs cheveux jais.

-" Oui... En effet... " Elle fouilla un instant dans sa sacoche remuant tout le bazar qu'une fille pouvait avoir dans son sac. Severus souffla d'impatience en entendant tout ce bruit. Elle lui tendit finalement au bout de quelques longues secondes. Il ne la remercia pas et enfila sa cape comme si de rien était.

-" Granger, je compte sur vous pour être au premier rang et... Vous aurez le droit d'aider monsieur Longdubat autant que vous voudrez..." Il lui adressa un demi-sourire narquois.

-" Cela cache quelque chose monsieur ? " Pour toute réponse il haussa un sourcil et ouvrit la porte de la grande salle laissant galamment passer Hermione devant lui. Cela faisait bizarre d'être seul. C'était peut-être même la première fois qu'elle entrait dans la salle commune vide, sans aucune luminosité sinon celle du soleil timide. Severus avançait ses capes volant derrière lui et d'un coup de baguette, il enflamma l'ensemble des flambeaux qui donnaient de suite un aspect plus chaleureux et moins humide.

-" Twinnky !" Tonna-t-il. Une demie seconde plus tard, l'elfe apparut dans un plop sonore.

-" Oui maître, Oh mademoiselle Hermione, comment allez-vous !" Severus roula les yeux au ciel. Cet elfe était décidément trop sociable. Hermione sourit de cette charmante attention et serra la main de Twinnky qui était bien heureux de la voir. Il lui rappelait tellement Dobby... Severus tapa du pied pour faire remarquer sa présence.

-" Twinnky, va prévenir les autres elfes que le petit déjeuner doit être servi." L'elfe s'exécuta et disparut dans un claquement de doigts. Severus se retourna vers Hermione, il la détaillait de le tête aux pieds. Il s'approcha d'elle qui était adossée à une table. En fait elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle attendait pour s'asseoir. Rogue lui saisit les épaules après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne et il déposa un petit baiser sur son front. Le jeune femme sourit.

-" Hermione, n'oublies pas que tu es en retenue avec moi tout le mois, comme tu étais occupée hier soir à ne pas aller voir ta directrice de maison..." Hermione fit un sourire en coin se rapprochant davantage de son professeur qui se laissait faire bien que nerveux.

-" Tu ne m'a pas laissé le temps professeur, et ce soir non plus je présume ? " Il lui rendit un petit sourire discret puis alla à sa place. La Gryffondor s'assit au bout de sa table le plus près possible de lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ron et Ginny entrèrent dans la grande salle. Weasley homme marchait d'un pas lourd presque comme un ours tandis que sa sœur était semblait exaspérée d'avoir un boulet pareil à côté. Ils ne dirent mot et vinrent s'asseoir près d'Hermione. Les premiers mets apparurent aussitôt. Ginny salua Hermione tandis que le rouquin, encore à côté de ses pompes scruta la pièce vide exceptés eux et le professeur Rogue qui lui lançait un regard noir remettant Ronald à sa place.

-" Voyez moi l'autre empoté, on dirait qu'il a passé la pire nuit de sa vie !" Souffla Ron sur le ton de la confidence. La mâchoire d'Hermione se crispa puis elle proposa une tartine à son ami afin qu'il se taise.

Quelques longues heures plus tard, ils entrèrent en potion et Hermione s'installa conformément à ce que lui avait demandé Rogue, c'est à dire au premier rang près de Neville. Londubat était plus qu'heureux d'avoir Hermione à ses côtés, il savait qu'elle l'aiderait et il savait aussi comme tout le temps qu'elle allait se faire avoir la main dans le sac par Rogue. Mais elle ne risquait plus rien maintenant qu'il venait de lui donner une occupation nocturne pour le mois entier. Rien que cette idée fit frissonner Neville de terreur. Poliment et avenant il demanda des nouvelles à sa camarde.

-" Alors il t'en a pas fait trop baver hier soir ?" Il désigna le sombre professeur du menton et les joues de la jeune femme se teintèrent d'une couleur pivoine. Elle cacha son malaise en détachant ses cheveux autour de son visage.

-" Je... Euh... Oui." furent les seuls mots qu'elle pu articuler avant que Severus dos à la classe ne la coupe d'un froid et sec :

-" Silence..." Il se retourna enfin et d'un ton assassin il dit " Rattachez vos cheveux miss Granger, ils sont déjà assez abîmés comme ça à moins que vous voudriez qu'ils trempent malencontreusement dans la potion d'aujourd'hui... Il y'a des règles de sécurité à respecter dans ma classe et je traquerais quiconque voudra se croire supérieur à mes directives !" Hermione s'exécuta lentement défiant Severus du regard et les quelques ricanements habituels des serpentards ne se firent pas entendre. Toujours pas. Hermione se retourna furtivement pour voir les autres et vit que Drago Malefoy était seul au fond et qu'il la regardait d'une manière neutre. Aurait-il enfin grandi ? Il passa une main dans ses cheveux platine et se concentra. Rogue tapa du poing sur la table d'Hermione la faisant sursauter elle et Neville. Quand elle reprit sa place il était penché sur elle, si près. Elle se retenait de ne pas l'embrasser. A la place de cela elle se cacha de lui allant chercher du réconfort près de Neville.

-" Mon cours se passe devant Miss Granger, arrêtez de laisser votre esprit faible papillonner. Si vous avez tant de difficultés à vous concentrez, mettez vous à mon bureau." Elle acquiesça derechef de la tête et ne bougea plus. " Ce n'était pas une question, dépêchez-vous d'aller à mon bureau !" S'écria-t-il voyant le peu de réactivité de son élève. Alors au garde à vous, elle s'exécuta déplaçant ainsi toutes les affaires dont elle devait disposer. Il plaça furieusement un tabouret juste à côté du sien. Il le désigna à son élève afin qu'elle s'installe alors qu'il donnait les directives d'aujourd'hui. A la fin il ajouta :

-" Mais pour miss Granger, ce sera différent, vous allez copier aujourd'hui, je veux... quarante centimètres de parchemin en petite écriture sur... Le polynectar." Il lança le départ pour les autres élèves sous le regard frustré de la jeune femme. Severus vint finalement s'asseoir à sa droite. Son bureau était vraiment peu large, leurs épaules et genoux se touchaient presque. Hermione était complètement déstabilisée et elle tremblait dans son écriture. Elle secouait les jambes nerveusement. Rogue lui se plongea dans la correction des pitoyables devoirs des troisième année. Il lui arrivait de temps à autre de pousser des soupirs et de lever les yeux au ciel sous les inepties devant lesquelles il était confronté. Il jetait quelques coups d'œil rapides au parchemin d'Hermione qui se remplissait à une vitesse phénoménale. Peut-être que quarante centimètres étaient la sous-estimer quelque part. Il voulait vraiment qu'elle mette du temps à faire. Sans sortir les yeux des copies de ses ignares d'élèves, il fit discrètement glisser sa main sous le bureau, même Hermione trop concentrée ne s'en rendit pas compte. Il ne laissa rien percevoir sur son visage sérieux.

Hermione était dans une réflexion intense. Elle débitait sur cette maudite feuille tout ce qu'elle pouvait se rappeler sur cette potion qu'il lui souvent été d'un grand recours. Soudain elle sentit une main chaude s'apposer sur sa cuisse, sur la partie dénudée entre sa chaussette et sa jupe. Elle qui balançait ses pieds depuis tout à l'heure lança un de ses pieds plus fort sous la surprise et se heurta au fond en bois du bureau qui confirmait que personne ne pouvait voir en dessous. Elle regarda l'objet de son ahurissement et remonta ses yeux le long du bras du professeur qui était d'un sérieux absolu. Rapidement, elle le sentit remonter encore plus et plisser le tissus de sa jupe. Très vite sa main se retrouva à l'intérieur de la cuisse de la jeune femme qui laissa échapper un " Ah !" de surprise. Toute la classe releva son nez vers le bureau professoral puis voyant l'incrédulité de ses camarades, Hermione feint un éternuement puis se frotta le nez pour appuyer sa supercherie. Tout le monde revint à son poste et Rogue en profita pour continuer son exploration. Il fit glisser ses doigts le long de l'intimité de la jeune femme qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'écarter davantage les cuisses. Sa bouche dessinait des petits o de temps à autres mais elle essayait par dessus tout de rester maitresse d'elle-même. Elle se rapprochait discrètement du tabouret de Severus. Lorsqu'il la sentit se re-concentrer, il passa sa main directement à l'intérieur du shorty dentelé et là Hermione ne pouvait pas paraitre calme du tout. Elle prit une grande inspiration du temps où il commençait à jouer de ses doigts. La lionne tremblait et frissonnait de plaisir et sa respiration se saccadait au fur et à mesure que Severus la touchait. Elle devenait de plus en plus rouge. Des bouffées d'une chaleur intense l'envahit. Il était quand même affreux de lui faire subir ça devant toute la classe et elle devait rester impeccable. Si Rogue ne voulait pas qu'elle termine son parchemin, c'était pour avoir un prétexte pour la garder davantage avec lui.

Hermione se cambrait sur son tabouret et Severus continuait de corriger des copies d'une main tandis que l'autre jouait, accélérait, ralentissait pour attiser le désir de son amante et au bout d'un moment, quand elle fut suffisamment humide, il glissa un doigt à l'intérieur. S'en fut trop pour Hermione qui retint sa respiration au maximum si bien que sa tête se heurta doucement à sa paillasse. Elle capitulait et sentait l'orgasme monter. Severus le sut et arrêta immédiatement son petit jeu. Il retira sa main de son nid bien chaud et la porta à ses lèvres. Il lécha sensuellement ses doigts et jeta un coup d'œil très voluptueux à sa jeune élève qui n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de la laisser en plan alors qu'elle était aux portes de la jouissance. Elle poussa un soupir frustré et quand elle se remit au travail, la cloche sonna. Elle replissa sa jupe et nettoya sa plume tandis que tout le monde dans la salle se dépêchait de récurer les chaudrons à l'aide de sorts et s'en allaient.

-" Miss Granger, votre parchemin est très incomplet. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez toute la soirée pour l'achever et me présenter quelque chose de plus présentable que ce torchon abject !" Grogna-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. Hermione lui lança un regard noir qui laissait présager Severus qu'elle ne voulait pas en rester là puis elle sortit de la salle la dernière en claquant la porte.

**PS: Ce n'est pas parce que je ne le marque pas que vous ne devez pas laisser de reviews bande de coquins ! Allez lâchez vos impressions ça fait plaisir de se réveiller et de voir pleins de nouveaux messages dans sa boite mail =) DC.**


	25. Cauchemar

Bonjour tout le monde, voila un chapitre tout neuf qui va me servir pour faire une graaaande ellipse temporelle, et oui je sais mais c'est comme ça. En tout cas je tiens à vous remercier encore pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir et c'est grâce à vous que l'histoire avance =)

**Cauchemar**

-" Et tu vois, je pense que c'est mieux comme ça." Allongé de tout son long sur le canapé dans le salon de son meilleur ami, Lucius Malefoy divaguait sans but. Il venait de rendre une visite à l'improviste à Severus qui faisait mine d'être intéressé par son récit très touchant. En réalité il était huit heures du soir et ce que le blond ne savait pas c'est que son ami avait des projets plus alléchants pour la soirée. Sur la table basse, deux whiskys pur-feu agrémentés d'un bloc de glace digne d'un Iceberg. C'était Lucius qui les avait formé et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que l'alcool était noyé. Il avait donc raté son coup et Severus n'en faisait pas moins la tête pour cet affront. Lucius était comme un adolescent rêveur un petit sourire sur le coin des lèvres, la canne qu'il tenait le long de son corps brillait comme jamais depuis qu'il avait récupéré son serpent que Voldemort avait brisé sur sa baguette. Un peu trop de style pour un homme aussi obstiné avait-il pensé. Oui Lucius était un homme qui respirait l'élégance mais c'était surtout une main de fer gantée de velours. Le maitre de potions roulait les yeux au ciel à chaque fois que son ami lui exposait sa richesse et sa puissance. Un véritable gosse trop gâté pensait-il. A ce stade là, ce n'était plus de la jalousie, Rogue l'écoutait mais sans plus. Il remuait nerveusement son verre et se noyait dedans. Le liquide ambré lui rappelait la couleur des yeux d'Hermione lorsqu'ils étaient illuminés. Malefoy se redressa et passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds nacrés lâchés. Il s'assit de manière peu approprié, la tête complètement sous le dossier, avachi et les pieds bien éloignés l'un de l'autre. Il se laissait complètement aller.

Le grincement caractéristique du tableau pivotant de l'entrée se fit entendre. Quelqu'un venait et quelqu'un qui conaissait le mot de passe. Lucius fronça les sourcils et décida de rester caché derrière le dossier du fauteuil. Qui pouvait bien venir voir Severus à cette heure-ci ? Rogue avait la même expression sur le visage que son ami. Il regarda l'heure sur l'horloge par dessus son épaule. Huit heures passées. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Il reconnut les cheveux bruns impeccablement tirés vers l'arrière de son élève qui semblait avoir une retenue avec lui. Elle portait encore son uniforme mais sans sa robe de sorcier. Rogue cligna des yeux et ne laissa paraître aucun trouble dans son regard. Elle ne pouvait pas voir Lucius d'où il était à cause de la façon dont il se tenait. Ce dernier dévisageait son ami avec un sourire en coin qui voulait dire quelque chose comme " Depuis quand tes élèves ont le mot de passe de tes appartements ?" C'était subtilement bien glissé. Les mâchoires du maitre de potion se serraient et se desserraient un peu comme son cœur sous l'adrénaline.

-" Dites-moi professeur, il y'a quelque chose que vous n'avez pas voulu me donner ce matin, ça s'appelle orgasme ! Il semblerait que vous ayez fait exprès de vous arrêter un poil trop tôt !" Elle s'avançait dangereusement vers lui d'une démarche féline. Lucius avait la bouche étiré en un large sourire et les yeux d'acier qui sortaient presque de leur orbite. Rogue serra les poings et la chaleur lui monta aux joues. Rien que de voir l'expression de son ami blond lui collait une humiliation digne de ses pires cauchemars.

-" Hermione..." Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur ses genoux face à lui. Elle tira une de ses pommettes comme on le ferait à un enfant. Rogue la secoua par les hanches pour qu'elle cesse ce petit jeu.

-" Allons donc Severus, tu n'es pas capable de satisfaire une demoiselle ? Peut-être que Miss Granger aimerait que je lui montre les vraies joies de la chair ?" Tenta Lucius la voix plus rauque et assurée que jamais.

Hermione lâcha un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la présence du père de Drago. Elle glissa ses jambes dans sa direction et se releva avec un demi sourire diabolique. Severus était complètement abasourdi par la situation et vit la jeune femme passer de ses genoux à ceux du blond. Elle s'assit doucement face à son nouvel interlocuteur qui dévissa sa baguette de sa canne. Lucius plaça sa main libre sur la taille de la jeune femme l'incitant à se rapprocher de lui. Hermione ondulait des hanches contre les siennes qui valut à Malefoy un petit sourire victorieux voire sadique envers Severus qui avait définitivement les machoires soudées et la jointure des poings blanchies sous la rage.

-" On a pas besoin de lui..." Chuchota Hermione dédaigneuse au creux de l'oreille de Lucius, léchant le lobe au passage.

-" Tu as raison ma belle." Le blond fixa le maitre des cachots d'une expression figée et prononça l'incantation qui les débarrasserait de lui. " Avada Kedavra"Rogue vit à peine l'éclair vert le frapper en pleine poitrine et ce fut le noir absolu.

Il sursauta de tout son corps, comme s'il venait de recevoir une décharge électrique à très haute dose. Ses jambes se heurtèrent à quelque chose de solide qui le ramenèrent à la réalité. Des coups secs se répercutaient à sa porte. La clarté de son appartement lui revint. Clarté était un bien grand mot, quelques bougies ça et là. Il balaya la pièce du regard. Tout lui revenait, son bureau, son travail, ses potions, ses copies médiocres à corriger... Il inspira un grand coup. Rien de ce qui venait de se produire était vrai et pourtant sa mâchoire et ses poings étaient toujours étroitement serrés. Ses nerfs lui faisait trembler le corps d'une force telle qu'il avait du mal à faire certains gestes. Il passa une main sur son visage et sentit la trace des épais parchemins sur lesquels il s'était endormi. Endormi ? Severus regarda instinctivement l'heure. Huit heures passées. Les coups portés à la porte de son bureau se répétèrent encore et encore. Il marcha fébrilement jusqu'au seuil de ses appartements. Il entrouvrit et vit que sa retenue était arrivée.

Hermione se tenait derrière complètement débraillée, comme si elle venait de courir tout le château, mais enfaite c'est juste qu'elle ne prenait pas le temps de se recoiffer ni rien après les cours.

-" Vous êtes en retard" Lui dit alors son maitre sur le ton le plus cruel auquel elle n'ait jamais eu affaire. Elle baissa les yeux et marmonna.

-" Cela fait deux minutes que je frappe à la porte..." Elle soupira et tenta un contact visuel avec son professeur. Rogue nerveux comme jamais flambait sur place et l'entraina à l'intérieur, à l'abri des regards indiscrets hypothétiques. Quand ce fut fait, il la serra dans ses bras comme s'il ne l'avait pas vue depuis des siècles. Hermione ouvrit les yeux en grand dans un premier temps puis elle sentait sa gorge se serrer alors que sur la pointe des pieds elle arrivait à peine à son épaule. Elle déduis alors immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle joua le jeu et l'enserra à son tour juste avant qu'il ne rompe le lien. Severus souleva le menton de la jeune femme et y déposa un baiser furieux mais bref. Il se sépara d'elle, calmé et plus serein et tenta de ne plus repenser au cauchemar qu'il venait de faire. Il était fou, fou de jalousie. Hermione plongea dans son regard d'obsidienne mais il lui fermait ostensiblement son esprit. Ses yeux redevenaient froids et inhospitaliers. La jeune préfète fronça les sourcils.

-" Severus..." Tenta-t-elle

-" Tout va bien." Répondit-il au tac-au-tac. Elle n'insista pas, elle ne voulait pas le mettre plus en rage qu'il ne semblait l'être. " Tu devrais aller de coucher." soupira-t-il en lui tournant le dos.

-" J'aurais voulu faire ma ronde avec toi ce soir..." La voix d'Hermione semblait se nouer dans sa gorge. Elle l'entendit soupirer comme si il était dans une bataille avec lui-même. Oh oui il était en colère mais sa colère l'aveuglait complètement. D'une certaine manière il était en colère contre elle et Lucius parce qu'il est toujours très troublant d'avoir ce genre de songes. Hermione s'approcha et passa sa main sur l'épaule droite de son amant. Il se retourna vivement pour la repousser.

-" Laisses-moi, vas-t-en !" Siffla-t-il. La gryffondor prit une grande respiration.

-" Severus s'il te plait, viens... Tu n'es même pas venu dîner."

-" Peu importe, vas..." Dit-il simplement, fatigué. Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra et détourna les talons. Il avait un problème qu'elle devait vraiment régler avec lui.

Elle ne fit pas sa ronde et se rendit directement dans sa chambre, un tantinet ébranlée. Durant une heure elle repassa son intellect sur ses leçons du jour mais rien ne s'imprimait. Elle était trop préoccupée à se soucier de lui. S'il continuait comme ça, elle allait rater ses ASPICS pensait-elle. Découragée, elle se glissa dans ses draps.

Ils portaient toujours son odeur. Leur odeur. Cela la réconfortait quelque part mais elle enfonçait ses ongles dans l'oreiller pour évacuer une certaine nervosité.


	26. Mauvaise idée

Coucou tout le monde, voilà j'ai pas tardé à faire le chapitre 26, à vrai dire j'avais hâte, depuis le temps qu'il est dans ma tête ^^ Je vous remercie pour vos pitites reviews et espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. La suite arrivera très bientôt.

**Mauvaise idée**

Les jours allaient et se répétaient mais chaque jour devenait plus oppressant que le précédent. Ils coulaient à une vitesse folle et ainsi les élèves virent le premier trimestre s'achever. Pendant tout le mois de Septembre, Hermione se rendait aux cachots de son maitre et tous les soirs il inventait une nouvelle excuse pour ne pas lui donner sa punition. Ou alors si, c'était justement ça la punition. Petit à petit, il rompait le contact. Ses songes étaient nourris de haine. Toutes les nuits, il faisait des cauchemars mais ne touchaient pas tout le temps Hermione. Non mais la plupart du temps elle était le point central. Il ne pouvait pas non plus se permettre d'entretenir une relation avec une élève... Si la directrice le savait... Ou pire, le ministère. Un instant il se sentit béni de plus avoir cette adorable Dolorès Ombrage sur le dos qui, avec son instinct sur-dévelloppé au service du ministère, aurait senti que quelque chose se tramait dans son dos. Lorsque Hermione tentait d'avoir un contact, il la repoussait systématiquement. La Gryffondor avait eu beaucoup de patience mais au bout de quelques semaines acharnées, elle devenait désespérée. Une fois elle avait même fait exprès de faire exploser son chaudron pour qu'il la reprenne en colle. Il se contenta simplement de la renvoyer de cours pour le reste de la semaine. Quand les autres un peu apeurés avaient essayé sa méthode, il les avait collé sur le champ et avec Rusard.

La neige balaya rapidement les feuilles mortes de l'automne. La fin de mois de Novembre était exceptionnellement froide. Les jeunes n'avaient pas connu un hiver aussi rude depuis leur première année à Poudlard. Voila ce qu'il en était pour les septième année. La préfète en chef ne quittait sa chambre que pour se rendre à la bibliothèque, en cours ou au réfectoire. Ses amis venaient la voir mais ni Harry ni Ginny ne parlaient de Rogue car au début ils avaient bien vu que son nom prononcé était une lame qui la transperçait et elle changeait rapidement, très rapidement de sujet. Elle était cependant bien heureuse de noyer son chagrin froid dans les pages sèches et sécurisantes des livres. Tout se compensait par le savoir, mais lorsqu'on arrive en septième année, il n'y a plus grand chose à découvrir. Un instant elle avait même songé à approfondir ses connaissances en magie noire mais elle se remémora sa douloureuse expérience de l'été passé mais qui a été une évolution majeure de sa vie de jeune femme. Elle souriait à chaque instants qu'elle se rappelait... Tous ses petits instants de bonheur qu'elle avait partagé avec son professeur, quand elle arrivait à le cerner, quand ils étaient tous deux en train de lire un livre dans son salon, l'un près de l'autre, quand ils dansaient lors du bal des professeurs, quand il l'a sauvé du gouffre dans lequel elle avait été attirée, quand il l'avait embrassée pour la première fois, quand il lui avait fait l'amour. Son cœur s'emballait de plus en plus et de temps à autre elle prenait un air rêveur que les gens ne connaissaient qu'à Luna.

Un soir de novembre, Ginny désireuse de braver le couvre-feu vint frapper à la porte de son amie. Hermione, le nez dans les parchemins de devoirs pour la semaine suivante avait espéré le voir lui vu l'heure tardive. Elle avait un sourire en coin, pleine d'espoir. Sa déception fut de taille mais elle garda le sourire. Il y'avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas passé un moment avec sa meilleure amie.

-" Hermione, le lac est gelé, tu voudrais faire du patin à glace avec moi ?" La rouquine allait droit au but. La lionne fit d'abord une moue désapprobatrice et secoua la tête négativement.

-" T'as vu l'heure ? " S'indigna-t-elle " Et puis je suis préfète en chef !"

-" Justement, il est onze heures, allez viens t'amuser, on ne nous verra pas..."

-" Poudlard a des yeux et des oreilles partout..."

-" S'il te plait !" La supplia-t-elle les yeux rond comme un chaton. Hermione lui adressa un sourire franc. Depuis quand ne s'était-elle pas amusé ? Elle expira longuement et adressa un plus large sourire à son amie qui comprenait peu à peu sa réaction.

-" J'accepte, mais dans une heure, on est dans nos lits !" Modéra Hermione.

-" Tout ce que tu voudras !" Ginny colla une bise sur sa joue et lui donna une accolade. Elle sortirent par la porte de la préfète et vérifièrent que personne ne rôdait dans les couloirs. Hermione, une fois n'est pas coutume, pria pour ne pas croiser Severus qui était certainement en train d'effectuer sa ronde. Lorsque les jeunes femmes furent arrivée au niveau zéro, elles prirent le chemin du parc. Dans le couloirs qui n'était pas fermé, elles entendirent des bruits de pas. Toutes deux se figèrent pour mieux écouter mais les pas semblaient furieux et se rapprochaient dangereusement. Elles échangèrent un regard rond et inquiet avant de détaler comme des lapins. Lorsque elles se trouvaient sur l'herbe, leurs bruits de pas étaient camouflés. Elles ne se retournèrent pas et filèrent droit vers le lac gelé. Au bout de la course, elles se tenaient les côtes, trop fatiguées.

-" Tu vois pourquoi je déteste ça !" Fit Hermione le souffle coupé.

-" Allez, tu vas voir..." Ginny s'assit sur le sol givré et, baguette en main, elle visa ses chaussures. " Lameas" prononça-t-elle. Elle somma à Hermione de lui tendre ses pieds. La nuit était éclairée par une lune pleine et parfaite.

-" J'ai passé ma journée à m'entrainer, y'a pas de risques !" Lui confia-t-elle pour la rassurer. Une fois fait, les deux jeunes femmes furent sans hésiter sur la glace qui semblait assez solide. Les semelles de leurs chaussures plates étaient parfaitement lubrifiées pour glisser sur la surface. Ginny avait toujours voulu faire ça. Elle prenait de grands élans et filait sur la glace avec une assurance qu'Hermione n'avait pas. On aurait dit un faon apprenant à marcher, ou pire un faon sur la glace, entrainé par un lapin... Elle souriait et repensait à ce classique qu'elle ne cessait de regarder quand elle était enfant : Bambi. La situation était un peu similaire. Elle tentait de nouvelles choses, elle prenait son élan et ses pieds glissèrent. Elle avait la fâcheuse manie d'avoir les fesses à l'arrière quand elle sentait qu'elle allait trop vite. Ginny se moquait gentiment d'elle. Au bout d'un moment, elle tenta de faire un saut mais elle tomba ridiculement sur son derrière. Elle hurla d'abord de douleur et parce que le froid lui venait à la peau. Ginny morte de rire accourut et avant même qu'elle n'arrive à Hermione une voix s'éleva dans les airs.

-" Weasley, Granger !" Toutes deux tournèrent la tête vers la terre ferme. Le cœur d'Hermione rata un battement. C'était donc lui qui faisait sa ronde... Il les avait suivies. Elles allaient passer un sale quart d'heure et elle plus que Ginny. La cape et les cheveux au vent, Rogue se tenait là, visiblement furieux.

Un craquement sous Hermione se fit entendre. Elle se figea comme une statue, toujours à même la glace. Ginny sentit des vibrations sous ses pieds. Elle regarda la glace près de la jeune femme. Elle craquait. Hermione pâlit net et n'osait plus bouger respirant très fort.

-" Professeur !" Hurla Ginny prise de panique. Rogue observait, les yeux froncés. La brune essaya de se dégager de l'endroit qui devenait de plus en plus critique mais le simple fait de faire le moindre geste lui valait que la glace se fissurait trop fort et trop vite. Elle était isolée, une aura fissurée se forma autour de son corps. Ne perdant plus de temps Rogue gardait son sang froid, c'était la seule manière pour elle de s'en sortir.

-" Ne bouges pas !" Lui intima-t-il au bord des nerfs. Ginny plissa les yeux. Est-ce qu'il venait juste de la tutoyer ? Hermione tremblait de tout son corps sous l'anxiété. Les fissures la cernaient, elle savait, elle sentait la glace s'enfoncer puis flotter un instant avant que son poids ne la perde. Hermione se retrouva dans l'eau. Ni une ni deux, il accourut. Ginny hurla un bon coup. Il trébucha sur la glace et se retrouva dans le trou la tête la première. Le froid... Sensation de mort qui lui transperçait la peau comme des lames. On aurait dit un Endoloris mais à un degré moindre... Quoique... Vif, il ne se laissa pas faire et s'arma de sa baguette. Un filet de lumière se créa en son bout, ce qui lui permit de voir Hermione ou plutôt son bras trainé vers le fond. Il nagea comme un fou mais elle coulait bien plus vite qu'il ne pensait. Il la rattrapait peu à peu puis enfin arriva à lui saisir la main du bout des doigts. Il essaya de la prendre avec lui mais elle semblait peser une tonne.

Hermione avait les yeux ouverts mais c'était comme deux fenêtres vides. Il regarda vers le haut, le trou semblait si loin d'eux et leurs poumons n'allaient pas tenir éternellement. " Ascencio" Prononça-t-il de nouveau. Ayant mal calculé l'angle, il se cogna à la glace à quelques mètres à peine du trou. Sensation claustrophobe que de glisser le long de cette barrière gelée côté eau.

Ginny vit des bulles remonter à la surface puis Hermione fut projeté de nouveau sur la glace. Elle vit les mains de Severus glisser sur le rebord. Il enfonçait ses ongles comme il le pouvait et finalement prit un appui solide. La rouquine se jeta sur Hermione qui semblait morte. Elle prit sa main et la trouva gelée.

-" Fichez-moi le camp, retournez dans votre dortoir immédiatement stupide fille !" Le ton glacial de Severus refroidit la jeune gryffondor. Il était trempé jusqu'aux os lui aussi, ses cheveux ruisselaient d'eau. Ginny s'en alla, elle couru même. Severus se dépêcha de prendre Hermione dans ses bras pour la ramener dans un endroit sûr. Il transplana en urgence dans ses appartements.


	27. Je n'ai pas pu

Here is le chapitre 27 que j'ai mis assez longtemps à écrire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que j'ai prit de plaisir à le lire. C'est un chapitre très important, je vous laisse le découvrir. Enjoy

**Je n'ai pas pu**

A peine téléporté dans ses appartements, la tête d'Hermione fut douloureusement projetée contre le sol ce qui valut un écho terrible dans son crâne. Elle était semi-inconsciente et allongée à même le sol froid. Enfaite tout était froid, glacial même. Severus atterrit à genoux au dessus d'elle la secouant puis compressant sa cage thoracique au maximum pour lui faire recracher la tasse monumentale qu'elle venait de boire malgré elle. Hermione avait fait une attaque aussitôt qu'elle fut entrée dans l'eau. Son pauvre cœur battait comme un tambour. Une gorgée d'eau remonta et glissa le long de sa bouche, son cou pour s'éparpiller sur ses vêtements déjà trempés. Alors que Rogue s'acharnait à ce qu'elle revienne à elle, sa colère ne s'estompait pas. Il était mort d'inquiétude et pour lui ce sentiment allait de pair avec la colère qu'il pouvait éprouver. Il maudissait la jeune Weasley, il maudissait Hermione qui n'avait certainement pas eu cette idée aussi stupide mais qui avait tout de même suivit. Au bout d'un moment de rejet, la gryffondor toussa ses pleins poumons et de l'eau en sortait encore et encore. L'air lui brûlait la gorge à mesure qu'il se mélangeait au liquide. D'un geste de la main, elle recula son professeur et se mit la tête au dessus du sol pour recracher les dernière gouttes insupportables. Elle haletait. Severus se releva et d'un simple geste de la main, il réussit à enflammer la cheminée. De suite après, il se rabaissa au niveau d'Hermione puis il la força à se relever. Sans même la regarder, il saisit sa baguette et la passa le long du corps de la jeune femme murmurant une incantation qu'elle avait appris dans des livres mais qu'elle ne pensais jamais utiliser. Elle se retrouva nue instantanément et vit ses vêtements en pile dans un coin, se matérialiser. Le maitre de potions lui saisit le bras et la força à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face de la cheminée. Elle grelottait. Le fait même d'essayer de se réchauffer avec les mains lui était insupportable car ses doigts étaient gelés. Il rapprocha le meuble davantage pour qu'elle se réchauffe puis il s'éclipsa dans sa chambre où il récita de nouveau la même incantation avant de mettre des vêtements secs. Il saisit une des couvertures qu'il y'avait dans son placard, pour elle, la plus chaude possible. Il revint près d'elle qui venait de s'allonger, se recroquevillant sur elle même comme un fœtus, les dents s'entrechoquant, les bras nichés sur chaque épaules. Elle reprit une position normale lorsqu'elle vit Severus revenir mais ses bras cachaient toujours sa poitrine. Une vraie pudeur s'était installée cette fois-ci.

-" J'ose espérer que vous allez me raconter dans les détails ce qui vous... Est passé par l'esprit jeune idiote ?" Il maitrisa sa fureur au mieux et lui parla sur son ton tout particulièrement mielleux. Il hésita puis il lui intima de se lever. Elle le fit et ses yeux se perlaient de larmes. Il les ignora royalement. Severus passa derrière son élève et l'enroula dans l'épaisse couverture la calant dans ses bras puis ils s'assirent ensemble, elle sur lui et ils se réchauffaient comme ils pouvaient. Rogue posa sa tête instinctivement sur l'épaule d'Hermione qui tremblait de plus en plus. Son corps se secouait dans un une danse diabolique qui faisait sauter son cœur comme un diable en boite.

-" Professeur, si Ginny en parle, les gens sauront que vous ne m'aviez pas envoyé à l'infirmerie... Ils se douteront... De quelque chose ?" Severus ricana discrètement.

-" Elle ne le fera pas, je pense que j'ai été suffisamment clair avec elle. " Fit-il sur un ton sec.

-" Demain quand j'irais en cours, je lui demanderais de taire tout ça..." Le maitre des cachots se sentit un peu surpris.

-" Demain nous sommes samedi, il n'y donc pas cours, merci... " Releva-t-il amer.

Elle sourit de sa stupide obsession pour l'école. Elle n'avait pas décroché le nez de ses bouquins depuis fort longtemps. Severus avait beau la serrer, elle tremblait comme une feuille. Il la lâcha donc et se leva sous l'impulsion d'une idée qu'il trouvait géniale. Hermione le fixa d'un œil interrogateur. Il ne lui dit mot et s'isola dans la salle de bains laissant la jeune femme seule.

Hermione était en panique, elle ne savait pas où était sa baguette. A vrai dire, elle ne se rappelait pas si elle l'avait emporté avec elle avant de s'en aller patiner... Elle voulait se lever pour aller vérifier dans les poches de son jean mais à peine elle posa le pied par terre, elle tituba et se reposa sur le sofa. Elle était faible comme un faon qui venait de naitre. Elle repoussa un sanglot. Il allait lui en vouloir d'avoir été aussi idiote, il allait très probablement la blâmer pour ça. Elle détestait l'idée de lui avoir fait prendre un risque. Elle aurait voulu sombrer dans un sommeil profond, long et réparateur. Elle aurait voulu passer cette soirée autrement qu'à grelotter. C'était sa punition.

Quelques instants plus tard, Rogue sortit de la pièce, une moue indéchiffrable inscrite sur son visage. Il se dirigea vers Hermione qu'il toisait de toute sa hauteur. L'homme hésita un instant devant elle, debout puis il l'examina du regard. La gryffondor fronça les sourcils et s'emmitoufla davantage dans l'épaisse couverture. Ses dents claquaient et provoquaient un vacarme assourdissant dans sa tête. Elle vit Severus se baisser et porter ses bras autour d'elle pour la saisir comme une jeune mariée. Elle se sentit rougir et quitter le fauteuil. Il l'emmenait dans la salle de bains. Il abaissa la poignée de son coude. Hermione pu distinguer de la vapeur dans la pièce et une chaleur presque pesante. Contraste assez violent de températures. Il la déposa sur le rebord de la baignoire. Tous les muscles de la jeune femme étaient en action, chacun d'entre eux tremblaient. Elle regarda à l'intérieur de la baignoire. Elle était à moitié pleine et c'est de là que venait la vapeur.

-" Je ne l'ai pas fait trop chaud pour ne pas te brûler." La rassura-t-il. Il s'assura qu'elle pouvait tenir sur ses pieds sans trop trembler puis il quitta la salle de bains la laissant seule. Hermione hésita un instant puis fit glisser la couverture le long de son corps sans la replier. Elle trempa la bout de ses orteils dans l'eau pour la tester. L'eau n'était pas très chaude mais pour un corps glacée elle était presque bouillante. Sans faire d'histoire, elle y rentra complètement, sa bouche formait des O qui montraient clairement qu'elle se brûlait mais en fille courageuse et impatiente, elle s'immergea entièrement.

La sensation était indescriptible. C'était comme si les milliers de couteaux qui la transperçaient de part en part s'évaporaient avec l'eau du bain. La douleur laissait place à l'agréable. Oui Severus avait une fois de plus eu une excellente idée. Il était vraiment exceptionnel pensait-elle alors la tête sous l'eau. Mais lui ? Lui aussi s'était trempé la chair sous le glaçon et pourtant jamais elle ne l'avait vu trembler ni même se munir d'une couverture. Il s'était changé certes mais ses cheveux étaient encore humides et il devait sans aucun doute avoir le froid dessus. Elle ne s'attarda pas et sortit au bout de quelques minutes, réchauffée et des volutes de fumée aqueuse sortaient de la peau de la jeune femme. Elle trouva une serviette, se sécha le corps et l'enveloppa autour de ses cheveux. Elle reprit avec elle la couverture, vida la baignoire et s'en retourna dans le salon. Là la lumière était un peu plus moindre, seules deux bougies étaient encore enflammées.

Hermione trouva Severus à moitié affalé sur le fauteuil, les yeux clos. Ses cheveux semblaient avoir séché entièrement.

-" Je... Hem..." tenta la jeune femme discrètement ne voulant pas le réveiller. Elle se mit à chuchoter puis il décrocha un demi-sourire.

-" Allez-y miss Granger, dîtes ce que vous avez à dire je ne dors pas." Il était repassé au vouvoiement. Il faisait des mélanges étranges tout de même. C'est comme si il la tutoyait dans les moments d'intimité extrême.

-" Je vais retourner dans mes appartements..." Aligna la jeune femme, la voix railleuse et peu désireuse de cette volonté.

-" Hors de question, vous êtes sous ma responsabilité." Il rouvrit les yeux et la fixa de ses deux billes noires " Tu dormiras ici, je réquisitionne ta présence." La Gryffondor espérait très secrètement cette réponse là et son cœur en fut soulagée. Elle ne se voyait pas s'imposer d'elle même mais si c'était lui qui demandais...

-" D'accord... Vous n'avez pas froid ?" Elle resserra la pression de la couverture autour de son corps et s'assit près de lui en lui saisissant sa main droite. Il était brûlant, on aurait dit de la fièvre. Cet homme avait une capacité incroyable à se réchauffer rapidement, surtout près d'un feu de cheminée. Elle eut sa réponse et il la fixait toujours avec un regard mi interrogateur, mi charmé par ce rapprochement qu'elle avait eut le courage de faire. Il se leva et entraina la jeune femme avec lui, prenant sa main et la guida dans sa chambre. Hermione sourit et se remémora les quelques nuits affreuses qu'elle avait du passer dans cette pièce. Rien n'avait bougé depuis leur départ précipité à cause des mangemorts. Le plus surprenant était qu'ils n'avaient pas fouillé cette pièce et qu'elle était restée exactement en l'état qu'ils l'avaient laissé. Hermione fronça les sourcils et Severus vit bien son léger malaise.

-" Je n'ai pas pu re-dormir ici depuis... Depuis que tu as prit mon lit en fait." Elle l'interrogea du regard et se demanda comment elle devait prendre la chose. Devant sa moue étrange il se justifia : " Ton odeur, ta forme et ta douceur sont imprégnées dans ce lit. Depuis... Depuis le début de l'année je tente de préserver au maximum tout cela, faire comme si tu étais toujours là." Hermione n'en revenait tout simplement pas. C'était très étrange comme réaction, on aurait dit quelqu'un qui lui vouait un culte. Elle se senti un peu mal-à-l'aise et Rogue le vit très vite. " Excuses-moi, après la nuit que nous avons passé, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à faire comme si tu étais près de moi, ça me rendait fou." D'un regard, elle lui intima de se taire. Elle n'était pas à proprement parlé effrayée parce qu'elle aussi s'était fait violence pour changer les draps de sa chambre de préfète. D'un coup de baguette assuré, Rogue métamorphosa les draps du lits pour les changer et les mettre à jour selon la saison. Severus fit ensuite asseoir Hermione sur le lit froid.

-" Bonne nuit. " Lui souhaita-t-il. Il retournait sur ses pas mais Hermione lui saisit la main tant qu'il était encore à sa hauteur.

-" Restes." Dit-elle simplement, le regard implorant et brillant.

-" Je ne peux pas... Je ne dois pas" Tenta-t-il de raisonner sèchement.

-" Je t'en supplie." Elle resserra sa main autour de la sienne. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Rogue pour céder. Ces derniers temps avaient été particulièrement durs, il l'avait longtemps désirée pour lui. Il balança en l'air tous ses principes d'une éthique presque irréprochable en même temps que sa cape qu'il laissa pendre sur une chaise. Il fit le tour du lit, côté fenêtre et sans même se retourner, Hermione entendit le froissement caractéristique des vêtements. Elle rougit se remémorant sa carrure qu'elle n'avait que peu eu le temps de détailler. La lionne se rendit aussi compte qu'elle n'avait pas d'affaires et qu'elle devait dormir en tenue d'Ève. Pas très dérangeant d'autant plus qu'ils avaient déjà fait plus que dormir ensemble même si ce n'était arrivé qu'une fois. Elle abaissa la couverture et la fit glisser sur le sol révélant les formes de son dos si féminin à Severus qui se glissait déjà sous l'épaisse couette couleur crème. Il voulait éteindre toutes les bougies mais la vue du corps d'Hermione le ralentissait dans sa tâche. La jeune femme frissonnante se glissa sous les draps et lança un regard furtif à son maitre de potions avant de s'en rapprocher pour trouver un peu plus de chaleur. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il avait toute cette chaleur humaine en lui ? Personne ne croirait Hermione si elle le révélait, ce qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de faire du tout, ce secret était à elle, rien qu'à eux.

-" Nox." Souffla-t-il et l'obscurité se rendit maitresse des lieux. Il profita que la jeune femme se cale contre lui et passa sa main sur son estomac, dessinant des motifs invisibles. Il couvrit du mieux qu'il le put le ventre d'Hermione pour la réchauffer un peu. Il avait réussi à mémoriser toute son anatomie en une nuit la dernière fois et le ventre de la gryffondor était endurci et davantage tendu. Il ne prêta guère plus d'attention à ce détail puis tous deux partirent dans un sommeil profond et bien mérité.


	28. Matin d'hiver

Oui je sais j'ai été longue, mais pardonnez cette lenteur, j'ai quelques problèmes graves en ce moment et du coup mon moral est tellement bas que je n'arrive pas à avoir l'inspiration. Bref on s'en fou. Donc chapitre 28, pas beaucoup d'action juste des sentiments qui naissent comme les bourgeons sur les arbres par une journée de printemps. Voila voila, merci pour vos reviews très sympathiques, je ne dirais merci jamais assez car vous me faites exister dans cet art là. Voila je suis as douée pour les remerciements mais je le fais quand même. Enjoy

**L'hiver est là**

Il faisait noir comme dans un tombeau et frais lorsque Hermione se réveilla. Pas le moindre signe d'un rayon de soleil à l'horizon et pour cause, la lune était encore assez haute dans le ciel pour qu'elle croit qu'elle eut été au milieu de la nuit. D'une main pataude, elle fouilla la surface du guéridon près du lit car Severus lui avait mis une petite montre à gousset à disposition autrefois. Elle l'ouvrit difficilement de ses petites mains étourdies et poussa un soupir de résignation quand elle ne put lire l'heure. Elle fronça les sourcils et se décida à le reposer se laissant une surprise à elle même. La gryffondor se retourna dans le lit pour tenter de se remettre à la place initiale qu'elle avait convenu avec son amant mais elle ne trouva que le vide frais à ses côtés. Avec un peu plus de détermination, elle tenta de se mettre sur pieds. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Un peu chancelante, elle frotta ses yeux piquants et déterminée, elle saisit la couverture qui ornait le lit comme dessus. Hermione conaissait pas cœur cette pièce, c'était inutile pour elle d'avoir le moindre faisceau de lumière. Le salon était éclairé d'une lueur blanche agressive qui se rapprochait d'elle.

-" Tu devrais dormir." Entendit-elle seulement. Elle distinguait ses cheveux noirs et le haut de sa silhouette.

-" Tu devrais en faire autant." Répliqua-t-elle baillant.

-" Je devais retrouver quelque chose." Severus arriva à sa hauteur et de sa baguette éclairante, elle vit que dans son autre main il tenait sa baguette à elle. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Il venait juste de la réveiller en fait.

-" Où était-elle ? " Hermione la saisit avec curiosité, la main de son sauveur était glacée. Son bien le plus précieux lui était restitué.

-" Peu importe, tu l'as. Ne la perds plus."

-" Oui merci..." Répondit la jeune femme abasourdie. Elle prit Severus par la main et le força à revenir avec elle dans la chambre, le pas pataud. L'homme était amusé. Elle ne devait pas bien se rendre compte et peut-être même qu'elle oublierait s'être réveillée le lendemain.

Hermione s'écroula sur le matelas et se rendormi comme elle venait de se réveiller, instantanément. Severus ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à lui rendre ce service en pleine nuit, bien qu'elle n'eut rien demandé. Il savait qu'elle en aurait de toutes manières besoin tôt ou tard. Il n'avait pas remué le château à la recherche de l'objet. Il avait simplement été voir dans les endroit stratégiques que sa jeune élève fréquentait. Il avait été amusé de voir qu'elle n'avait pas changé le mot de passe de sa chambre de préfète. Lorsqu'il y avait pénétré, tous les souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire, aiguisant son excitation dans un cadre mesuré. Il s'était surpris à sourire à la vue de ces meubles qui avaient été témoins de leur tentatives et actions discrètes. La baguette n'était cependant pas là et un seul autre endroit pouvait la cacher : Le bord du lac noir.

Il aurait préféré qu'elle eut laissé sa baguette dans sa chambre mais peu importe il fallait la retrouver coûte que coûte. Les dalles de l'extérieur du château étaient devenues très glissantes, le temps était froid et humide, Quelques flocons clandestins se mêlaient à la chevelure du sombre professeur qui se protégeait les yeux du vent fouettant à l'aide de la paume de sa main. On aurait dit que les éléments se déchaînaient et créaient une tempête de neige assez paralysante. Ses pas s'enfonçaient dans la neige fraiche au fur et à mesure. Il pensait être maudit, lui qui venait à peine d'arriver à se réchauffer de son aventure, il devait y retourner. Il fonça les sourcils pour préciser sa vue qui était brouillée par la neige intempestive. Il arriva au bord du fameux lac et lança un lumos maxima tenu afin de l'aider dans sa quête. La neige était tombée généreusement durant les heures qui ont suivit l'incident, la baguette pouvait être n'importe où, le manteau blanc épais recouvrait aisément le sol. Severus se sentant désarmé lançait des sortilèges qui pouvaient l'aider mais la surface était bien trop grande. Il regardait le trou dans la glace comme si c'était une évidence et qu'il fallait replonger. Sa tête faisait inconsciemment un mouvement de "non" qui en disait tant et alors qu'il s'avançait vaillamment et était prêt à déboutonner sa veste, quelque chose sous son pied opposait une résistance farouche à se faire écraser. Il s'immobilisa quelques secondes et se baissa pour fouiller dans la neige de ses doigts. La douleur glaciale était à la hauteur des ses espérances et pour une fois il avait de la chance. Il se raidit sur place lorsqu'il dégagea la baguette de la jeune femme de sa prison blanche. Rogue ne pouvait pas croire que tout avait été aussi facile. Il était figé et contemplait l'objet magique comme si il l'avait appelé à l'aide. Il se surprit à sourire de joie car jamais dans son existence la chance ne s'était manifesté. A peine remis sur ses jambes, il se dépêcha de rentrer au chaud chez lui.

Hermione s'était rendormie sur ses flancs et ses bouclettes brunes étaient longues comme jamais et soignées. On aurait dit du velours qu'on voulait caresser. Severus se cala davantage contre elle, respirant les effluves parfumées divines s'échappant de la chevelure épaisse de la Gryffondor. Il plaça une main de façon discrète sur son estomac et inconsciemment, les lèvres d'Hermione s'étirèrent dans son sommeil profond et elle sentait la chaleur rassurante de son amant tout près d'elle.

Vers neufs heures du matin, la luminosité à l'intérieur de la chambre n'avait pas été aussi brillante depuis fort longtemps. Les entrebâillements laissé par le rideau montraient l'extérieur d'une blancheur presque aveuglante. Hermione lorsqu'elle fut réveillé, plissa les yeux avant de s'habituer à la lueur du jour. Elle se frotta nonchalamment les paupières et bailla comme une lionne silencieuse avant de s'étirer de tout son long sous la couette épaisse. Elle posa les yeux autour d'elle pour y reconnaitre un environnement qu'elle adorait, puis vit son maitre de potions dans une pose très séduisante. Severus était sur le dos, les couvertures repoussées en dessous du nombril, un bras derrière la tête pour se soutenir et l'autre qui pendait dans le vide. Sa tête était rangée dans l'encadrement que lui faisait son bras et ses cheveux étaient rangés. Sa peau pâle baignait dans la lumière intense, le rendant d'une pureté innocente. La jeune femme à ses côtés était comblée. Ce sentiment qui naissait dans le creux de son ventre était très grisant bien que douloureux quelque part. Les filles appelaient ça les papillons et la jeune brune sentait clairement quelque chose s'envoler au fond de ses tripes. Une sensation qu'elle ne conaissait qu'avec lui, jamais auparavant de telles choses s'étaient manifestées. Elles se sentait nager dans le bonheur le plus complet. Elle pensa qu'il n'était finalement pas trop tard pour enfin ressentir des choses d'adolescente normale. Finalement il n'y a pas que de mauvais côtés d'être entre deux âges. Le sourire d'Hermione s'étira lorsque elle vit Severus bouger la tête et plisser les yeux. Une espèce de grimace vint alors troubler son visage reposé. Sans même ouvrir les yeux, il grogna et plaqua son oreiller contre sa tête. Hermione profita de cet instant pour poser doucement sa tête sur le torse de l'homme qui était bouillant. Elle sentait du coup arriver comme un cheveux sur la soupe vu qu'elle n'était pas très réchauffée et nue. Au contraire très vite elle vit le bras pendant de Rogue arriver sur elle et la plaquer avec douceur contre lui. Elle sourit puis décida d'enlever cet oreiller qui faisait office de mur entre eux. Délicatement elle l'ôta et progressivement les paupières du professeur se contractèrent pour finalement s'habituer à la lumière. Hermione, douce et fraiche glissa le long de son torse pour poser sa tête contre son autre bras. Elle lui offrit un baiser sur la joue.

-" Bonjour" Dit-elle tout bas près de son oreille. Rogue ne souriait pas et pourtant il y'avait cette espèce d'aura de bonheur simple qui l'entourait.

-" Granger..." Chuchota-t-il. Sans même ouvrir les yeux il sentait tout ce corps frêle et frais contre lui. Cette sensation lui procurait un bien fou et en même temps il caressait la chute de reins de la demoiselle. Au bout d'un certain temps d'adaptation, il ouvrit les yeux et tomba directement sur les prunelles d'Hermione, illuminées d'une béatitude peu dissimulée. Il la contempla alors qu'elle était à moitié sur lui. L'irrésistible envie de capturer ses lèvres le démangeait si bien qu'il céda très vite à ses pulsions. Il se releva à peine et attira la jeune femme à lui pour lui offrir un baiser ardent.

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer, c'est toujours sympa ^^**


	29. Percés

Et voici le chapitre 29 après quelques longs mois de dur labeur, je vous annonce que je suis désormais mieux que jamais et que je pourrais publier dans des délais convenables... Je vous remercie toutes pour votre soutient et votre patience digne de moines tibétains. Bon là par contre j'ai un bac à passer, j'y vais pour le fun mais je révise quand même, sait-on jamais. Voila, merci pour vos reviews et je tiens à dire à Vala que ce n'est qu'un chapitre parmis tant d'autres et que non ça ne sera pas comme ça tout le temps du tout ! Bref encore merci et enjoy ;)

**Percés**

La matinée était bien calme, un samedi de paix pour toute l'école qui pouvait souffler à quelques semaines des vacances de Noël. La pression de quelques examens blancs prévus pour la dernière semaine n'allégeait pas la conscience des meilleurs élèves de l'école et il se trouve qu'Hermione Granger faisait parti d'entre eux. C'est alors installée dans le fauteuil du salon de son professeur, le jambes repliées sur elles-mêmes, une tasse de thé bien chaud et un livre de pratique dans les mains, qu'elle révisait et ne perdait pas de temps. Le froid s'était définitivement installé dans les quartiers du sombre professeur qui ronchonnait et s'activait à allumer un feu pour garder un peu de la chaleur automnale qui s'évaporait par la froideur simple de la neige qui encerclait le château. Au bout d'un moment, excédé de voir que le brasier ne prenait pas selon une méthode classique, il soupira et s'empara de sa baguette et jeta un simple sort d'embrasement. La magie était vraiment d'une grande utilité même si il ne se servait pas très souvent de sa baguette. Les habitudes moldues ne le quittait pas, après tout c'était toute son enfance.

Sur le fauteuil près de la cheminée reposait le plaid qui avait servi à Hermione la nuit dernière. Le professeur s'en saisit et recouvrit les jambes de son élève avec. Avec un peu de surprise suite à ce contact, Hermione qui était complètement absorbée par son livre peina à relever les yeux pour remercier Severus. Mais elle le fit tout de même et s'autorisa un léger sourire avant de replonger dans sa soif de connaissance. Rogue leva les yeux au ciel, il savait qu'il aurait du mal à la distraire et il était fier de cette jeune femme car il savait qu'elle avait la rage de réussir et qu'avec cette qualité, elle s'en sortirait aisément dans la vie. Il se rappela aussi durant les vacances d'été qu'elle lui avait confié qu'elle désirerait avoir le même poste que lui au sein de l'école. Il n'en avait pas touché mot à Minerva. Pour l'instant il était trop tôt pour qu'elle sache définitivement ce qu'elle voulait faire pensait-il.

Trois coups secs furent donnée au tableau à l'entrée. Hermione étonnée releva ses yeux un instant pour trouver ceux de son professeur tout aussi surpris qu'elle. Il n'attendait personne. Severus lui fit un grand geste de la main pour lui sommer d'aller " se cacher". La jeune femme choisit de s'éclipser dans son bureau car si la visite de l'inconnu s'éternisait, elle pourrait profiter de la bibliothèque. Elle scella d'un coup de baguette la porte de la pièce.

-" Qui est-ce ?" Demanda Severus d'une voix portante

-" C'est Minerva, ouvrez !" Entendit-il étouffé par la porte. Il s'exécuta donc et resta dans l'encadrement de la porte pour essayer de faire en sorte que la vieille écossaise ne rentre pas dans ses appartements. Elle avait pourtant l'air perplexe et voyait clairement que Severus lui cachait quelque chose.

-" Oui ? " Demanda Rogue pour l'inciter à parler.

-" La fille Weasley est venue me trouver ce matin pour dire ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir... Elle a été franche avec moi et de ce fait, j'ai été contrainte d'enlever quarante points à ma maison. Ce qui me tracasse davantage en revanche, c'est que Miss Granger est introuvable et pourtant, Merlin sait que Potter et les Weasley ne sont pas si mauvais lorsqu'il s'agit de trouver quelque chose... Vous me suivez ? " Le visage de Severus commençait à se décomposer malgré lui.

-" Il se trouve que je les ait renvoyées dans leur dortoir après l'incident, Miss Granger est très perturbée ces derniers temps, je ne pourrais pas vous aider à la trouver. " Il commença à fermer la porte au nez du professeur McGonagall qui dans un réflexe inouï coinça son pied dans l'entrebâillement et poussa la porte pour la rouvrir.

-" Vous mentez Severus, Ginevra a fait mention du fait qu'Hermione était tombé à l'eau et que vous êtes allé la repêcher vous-même et qu'ensuite vous avez transplanné avec elle laissant Miss Weasley sur place après lui avoir ordonné de rentrer" Les traits du professeur de métamorphoses étaient inquiétants. Elle savait qu'il avait menti. Severus resta sur place et pâle. Il sentait son cœur battre douloureusement et il savait qu'il était fichu. " Vous l'avez gardée, veillé sur elle tout l'été même lorsque vos anciens amis ont débarqué ici... Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé Severus pour que vous me mentiez ainsi ? " Les yeux de la vielle femme en disaient beaucoup. Ils avaient une lueur étrange à la foi inquiète et une infinité de bienveillance qui était propre à Dumbledore. Elle savait.

-" Vous... Je..." Bafouilla le maitre de potions.

-" Professeur McGonagall ?" Entonna une voix féminine quelque peu enrouée derrière elle. Minerva s'écarta de l'encadrement de la porte de Severus pour se retourner et lui laisser apparaitre nulle autre que... Hermione.

-" Miss Granger ? Pour l'amour du ciel où étiez-vous..." Entonna le professeur de métamorphoses. Severus était stupéfait et il le cachait très bien. Sa protégée avait-eu la brillance d'esprit de sortir du bureau par la salle de classe adjacente afin d'atterrir dans le couloir.

-" Je... Dans ma chambre, puis j'ai été faire ma toilette..." Inventa la jeune femme. Minerva regardait les amants à tour de rôle, ne sachant plus tellement quoi dire. Pour appuyer sa présence, la jeune sorcière affirma : " Je venais remercier le professeur Rogue... Pour m'avoir sauvé la vie hier soir... C'était une stupide erreur, cela ne se reproduira plus" La vieille femme ne savait plus tellement quoi dire. Hermione avait prit un air penaud et savait très bien jouer la comédie lorsque c'était d'une nécessité absolue. Minerva joint ses lèvres au plus près dans un air de mécontentement.

-" Bien... Je vais raccompagner Miss Granger à sa chambre."

-" Attendez... J'aimerais m'entretenir avec elle quelques minutes, je prendrais soin de la raccompagner moi-même, professeur." Severus leva le bras en l'air vers la jeune femme pour l'inciter à entrer dans ses appartements et signaler à la vieille écossaise qu'il était temps pour elle qu'elle disparaisse.

Quelques instants plus tard Hermione attendait sagement sur le fauteuil tandis que Severus faisait les cent pas très nerveusement à travers son salon.

-" Elle se doute de quelque chose..." Chuchota-t-il " Elle n'est pas sénile la chouette..." La jeune femme gloussa à cette remarque peu valorisante.

-" Ne sois pas si dur... C'est à Ginny qu'il va falloir que je parle..." Raisonna-t-elle. Il se planta devant elle et s'agenouilla près du sol.

-" J'y compte bien, ton amie est bien trop bavarde." Severus passa ses longs doigts fins sur les joues de son élève. Il inspira un grand coup pour évacuer la pression qui venait de s'entasser dans son thorax. Hermione avait les yeux perdus dans le vague, son cerveau était comme éteint et elle sentait le lourd poids de la culpabilité s'affaisser sur ses frêles épaules. McGonagall allait l'épier, elle en était certaine. Le professeur s'assit près d'elle, s'accoudant aux genoux et l'air inquiet.

-" Je suis désolée..." Chuchotta la jeune fille au ton enroué. Elle avait prit froid.

-" Tu peux l'être !" Asséna Rogue avec une violence non mesurée. Hermione se redressa brusquement, stupéfaite et dévisagea son professeur avec un air parfaitement choqué. L'homme fit sa moue la plus célèbre de mécontentement et se maudissait intérieurement. Il ne saurait donc jamais avoir le tact nécessaire lors de ses colères.

-" Je... Je vais renter." Balbutia la sorcière. Lorsqu'elle se leva, Severus lui attrapa doucement l'avant-bras. Elle détourna son regard vers le sien et y trouva deux grosses billes noires brillantes presque implorantes.

-" Je dois te raccompagner, n'oublies pas, si ton professeur de métamorphose se rend compte que j'ai failli à mon devoir, elle ne se gênera pas pour m'en tenir rigueur" Il se releva à son tour et baisa la joue de la jeune femme au passage comme pour se faire pardonner de ses paroles sèches.

Les couloirs étaient sombres et froid dans cette partie du château, été comme hiver. Hermione n'aimait guère plus passer par ces lieux, ils lui rappelaient beaucoup trop de souvenirs traumatisants. Certes Severus avait quelque chose de protecteur en lui et le soir ou tout a basculé elle l'avait réellement découvert... Pour le meilleur. Autrefois, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'en son fort intérieur il y'ait une aussi belle part de lumière. Lumière étouffé jadis par la noirceur des personnes les plus méprisantes que le monde sorcier ait porté. Il ne cherchait pas la rédemption mais elle venait simplement à lui au fur et à mesure qu'il s'ouvrait à la jeune femme.

Lorsqu'ils remontèrent dans les couloirs principaux, ils croisèrent plusieurs élèves sur leur route et Hermione était hilare intérieurement à l'idée qu'ils s'écartaient comme la mer devant Moïse lorsque Rogue et ses longues capes progressaient. Ils montèrent près de la salle commune des Gryffondor, là où se trouvait la chambre de préfète de la jeune femme. Sur le pas du tableau protégeant les lieux, ils inspirèrent tous deux un grand coup sans même se regarder dans les yeux, cherchant une issue au moment fatidique. A ce moment, Ginny sortit de la salle commune et tomba directement sur eux. Elle adressa un regard de sympathie discret à Hermione avant de s'éclipser par les escaliers.

-" Voila, maintenant, je vais me retirer." Rogue était redevenu distant à la vue de tous et c'était normal. Au moment ou il tourna ses capes, Hermione l'interpela :

-" Je n'ai pas changé mon mot de passe professeur" Annonça-t-elle le visage pourtant neutre mais la phrase était pleine de sens. Severus afficha une mine tout aussi expressive, dévisagea son amante quelques secondes, le temps que l'information soit correctement analysée. Il fit un très discret signe de la tête et s'en alla.


End file.
